Hearts and Daggers
by Trazy McKeen
Summary: Based on my life sorta. Original Characters. Lots of sex.
1. Chapter 1

9

_Mudblood_

Volume 1: HŒar†s & DaggŒr§

By: Trazy Lovins

**Contains Sexual Content,**

**Adult Language & Some Violence**

It was my first year at Hogwarts. I was by no means worried about that. I had, unlike the other first years, been able to use magic at a very young age, even before I had been told it existed. My mother hadn't even permitted fairy tales in our house hold, and my grandmother was a pure-blood who had brought mud to my veins by marrying a muggle and having my mother, who never went to the world of magic, and put even more mud in my veins by marrying my father and having me. When I received my invitation to Hogwarts( much to the distress of my mum, who hadn't known gran had registered me) I wasn't all to surprised. I had always used magic, though I hadn't known there were others with the same abilities as myself, I knew I was something different from the people around me.

As we were led through the entrance hall, the other first years and I were harassed by the older students, especially Draco Malfoy. My gran had told me all about the Malfoys'. Of course, she had the impression I'd steer clear of them, but I actually was very drawn to the idea of meeting one. Even after the other years had gone to their house tables, Draco stayed to harass us, telling us rude things, and trying to scare us. He seemed to especially enjoy telling us horrible things about Harry Potter. When he got to the girl next to me, whom I had met on the Hogwarts Express (her name was Emily Granger, she was cousin to a Hermione Granger, whom I had also been introduced to on the train) and started telling her all about Potter, I stepped forward, "It's not Potter I'm worried about, it's you." I sneered at him. He cocked his eyebrow and replied, "Why's that? Everyone just adores Potter. Don't you want to know all the bad things the-boy-who-lived really does?" he sneered right back. I started circling him like a hawk.

Leaning in and whispering, so only he could hear, "Potter is an insignificant, fleck of pond scum." Smirking, he said, "Quite a lot of spunk for a first year. What's your name, girl?" "Trazy McKeen, and yes, quite a lot of spunk." "I haven't heard that name, you're not a pure-blood are you?" he asked, sounding disappointed. I huffed and stuck my chin out in the air, "My bitch-blood-traitor of a grandmother made sure of that." talking again where only he could hear. I stopped circling him as Professor McGonagall came in to the entrance hall. Draco ducked out, with a wink to me, just before she saw him.

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

**The sorting hat**

Standing in front of the teachers table was very intimidating for the other first years. I however stood stock still awaiting my turn to be sorted. After what seemed like an hour of the hats stupid song, the sorting finally got started. I began to impatiently scan the room to see what kind of idiots I would be dealing with, when I noticed Malfoy intently watching me. I hoped, even against my pale skin, no one could notice the awkward shade of pink I had just turned. I had no idea why I had begun to blush when I saw him looking at me. I was never that intimidated by any one before just then.

I scanned the room again so as to possibly seem unfazed. Half listening to the sorting I noted that Emily was now a Gryffindor like she had said she would like to be. I stopped scanning then and looked to the Gryffindor table. Undoubtedly Harry Potter would be there. Sure enough there he was, though, surprisingly he was staring right at me! I did not blush at this (though Potter is _slightly_ cute) it actually made me somewhat upset, I couldn't explain why. I looked away and would not look back. My name was called, shocking me back to reality.

I walked over to the stool, my robes billowing around my ankles, and sat down. The sorting hat was placed on my head. "So, you didn't like my song did you?" it said inside my mind. It was silent for a moment before conversing with me again. "You've a mind like a Slytherin, needy of power, but are courageous and brave, like a good Gryffindor." It chewed these thoughts before yelling out loud "Gryffindor!" The hat was removed, and I crossed the room to my new table, long, blonde, hair swishing by my waist. I caught Draco glaring at Harry, and positively seething. Harry pushed everyone down the bench so the only possible seat I could take was between him and a red-headed boy. I took my seat and looked back at Malfoy, who had turned and was obviously saying bad things about Harry again.

As I turned to examine my surroundings Harry introduced himself by saying, "Hi, I'm Harry, this is Ron," the red-head smiled at me from my left, "and this is Hermione." The girl sitting across from me waved. I introduced myself and turned to watch the rest of the sorting as Harry and Ron talked behind my back, and Hermione rolled her eyes at them as if to say, there they go again.

When the sorting had ended and dinner was eaten, I followed them to the Gryffindor common room, catching Malfoy's eye as he turned to go toward the dungeons. I watched as the other Slytherins went in. In front of me Harry and Ron talked and Hermione read a book. We arrived at the Fat Lady painting and went inside, introductions went on forever. Every person I met thought I was wonderful because I was a Gryffindor like them, and also because Harry thought so.

Finally it was time for bed. Harry said, "Look for us in the morning; we'll take you to your classes." To which Ron added, with a slap on the back that almost knocked me to the floor, "Oi, see you in the morning!" I followed Hermione up to the girls' dorms and sat down on my new bed. I rubbed my shoulder where Ron had slapped me. Hermione started rummaging through her bag and pulled out a container of IcyHot and handed it to me. "Thanks," I said, "friendly bloke isn't he?" She giggled, said good night, and pulled the curtains of her bed shut.

˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜

**First Class**

The next morning I got up, dressed, and tried to get through breakfast without being seen by any Gryffindors. I had no such luck. As soon as I walked in Harry and Ron called my name. Draco caught my eyes and lifted his eyebrows at me, smirking as if to rub in the fact my name was being yelled across the Great Hall. I sulked to my seat and ate silently. My first class was Professor Sprouts' Herbology class with the Slytherins. Ron would not shut up about it. "I can't believe your first class at Hogwarts is with Slytherins!" he said for the fifth time since breakfast. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking me to class, most unnecessarily. As we reached the green houses, we saw the Slytherins coming over the hill, led by Malfoy.

When class began those three left, but Draco stayed, pacing outside, for the whole class. As soon as that pointless class was over, I stepped into the warm fresh breeze. The moment was ruined though by the sight of Ron and Harry heading my way. Before I could find a place to hide, I was pulled behind the green houses and out of sight.

Once let go I spun around to see who or what had been pulling me and my face came about an inch from Malfoys'. He looked around the corner to make sure we hadn't been seen, and then asked me, "I thought you didn't like Potter? You're with him a lot for some one who doesn't like him. Pot-head Potter seems to be rather attached to you to." To this I said, "Actually, they won't stop following me and it's very annoying. and he may very well like me, why do you care?" He looked around corner again, without answering, and I looked too, to see if Harry had left yet.

Suddenly Draco grabbed me and started to drag me to the Quidditch field. I turned around to see why just as we had got away, Ron had looked around the other corner. Draco had me by the wrist and pulled me into the Quidditch stands. "Have you ever played Quidditch before?" he asked me. "No, I haven't even ever seen it. My mother kept the wizarding world a secret from me until she was no longer able." I answered. "Your mother was a bitch-blood-traitor too then, like her mother before her? But you're not. You're better than most witches here, the dirty mud-blood lovers." he replied, "You should watch Quidditch some time. I've heard of those muggle games, waste of time, they are. Not even challenging."

I laughed and said, "They are a waste of time, but if you think they're not challenging, you've obviously never tried to play a sport without magic. So, you'll show me how Quidditch goes then?" He answered, "If you do as I say, I may even let you fly with me. We'll have to stay low or someone will see us though." He smiled evilly, "I'm going to get myself expelled though if I keep skipping class to hang out with you." "and why do I care if you get expelled? I can plead innocence, I had no idea, and Draco told me it was okay! I'll just blame it all on you."

We looked toward the school; some one was walking toward the pitch calling my name. "I'll see you later." said Draco, turning to leave. As soon as he was out of sight Hermione appeared. "Trazy! What are you doing out here? You're going to miss lunch and you already missed a class on your first day! Come on lets go back to the castle." We walked in silence the rest of the way. When we walked in Harry and Ron ran to ask me where I had been I told them, "I went to the Quidditch pitch after first class because I've never seen a game. Or even anybody on broomstick. I wish I could ride one, I'd do anything to get to!" I said as Malfoy was walking right behind me. He smiled crookedly and "accidentally" elbowed Harry in the back of the head. Harry went to hit him back, but Professor Snape the Potions master and head of Slytherin house looked in our direction before he could.

∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞

**The broom ride**

A month went by and the only thing that happened was Draco was meaner to Harry than usual. Finally though, after Herbology, Draco found me again. Harry and Ron still thought it their rightful duty to make sure I got to all my classes safely. As I walked out of the green houses Draco grabbed me around the waist and took me into the edge of the forbidden forest so no one would find me and him together, since the first place they'd look for me would probably be the pitch since that's were I was last time.

We waited until we saw the backs of their cloaks disappear through the doors, to head for the field. When we entered the field, Draco motioned for me to be quiet as he went into the locker room. He came out with a Firebolt. He mounted the broom and said, "Okay, get on behind me and hold on tight." I did as I was told and mounted the broom behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. We soared up, the wind whistling in my ears. The ground was so far beneath us I could see the whole grounds. I leaned in close to him, so as to be heard and said, "Won't I get you in big trouble for this? You said we'd stay close to the ground so we wouldn't get caught." "Yeah, you're right." he said, taking one hand from the handle and using it to pull me closer as we descended to the ground.

When we landed I almost fell off but Malfoys' arm around my waist kept me upright. He stepped off and asked me, "How'd you like your first flight?" I couldn't answer, for I was out of breath after the flight, so I just smiled at him. I followed him as he threw the broom over his shoulder and walked off the pitch. He put the broom away and we went to leave the field. As we walked in the direction of the exits, we were both silent. I looked at Draco; he looked bothered by something, but I didn't feel like I should ask him about it. Anyways I was still feeling to dreamy-floaty to talk right. When we got to the castle doors we immediately separated, and went our different ways. I, unfortunately, had to go to Gryffindor tower.

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

**Flying lessons**

One day in the middle of class, all first years were brought to the Quidditch pitch. On the ground of the pitch, there was a row of broomsticks. We were told to pick one and stand next to it. I picked one on the far right of the field. I looked around me, seeing what the other students would do. Whilst I was looking around me I saw a group of familiar figures in the stands (Guess who). Off a few feet from the side of them I saw another familiar figure; cloak pulled over his head so his face was covered in shadow, Malfoy had also come to watch.

The instructor told us to mount our brooms, I only knew how from when I had seen Draco do it the other day. Next we had to make the brooms rise, which, surprisingly, was simple for me. I was soaring through the air in a matter of seconds. The other first years watched in amazement. All accept one boy who was particularly used to people paying attention to him, so he decided to make sure they were going to watch him instead of me now too. The boy mounted his broom (obviously he was a good flyer as well), flew towards me, and attempted to knock me off my broom. Luckily for me he missed, the first time. Unfortunately, because he missed, he tried again. This time he did knock me off. I was falling fast and the ground was coming up hard. Everyone was now staring, unblinkingly, at me because I was falling with me back towards the ground, arms crossed over chest. I rolled my eyes flipped over on to my stomach (it's a lot harder mind you, when you're falling through the air than when you're laying on your bed reading a story), looked around (in the suspense Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco had stood up in the stands), yelled "ACCIO BROOMSTICK," (my grandmother had taught me a few tricks before sending me here), climbed back on my broom mid-gasp from the crowd of first years gathered below me, and shot like a cannon after the boy who knocked me off in the first place.

The kid almost shat in his pants as he took off towards the forest for cover, the teacher yelling at us both to come back down. He dove between trees, through bushes, back to the field and between the people, but I stayed right on his tail. Finally getting tired of flying around after his useless bum, I pulled out my wand, and set his broom on fire. He freaked out and flew, a little too fast for good, and clumsily landed. I landed right behind him (much smoother), tossed my broom to the ground, and walked off the pitch. At the gates Draco was leaning against the wall with his hood back over his face. He looked up as I walked by and joined stride with me. "That was some pretty good flying," he said, "you could play Quidditch." I blushed and pushed my shoulder into his setting him walking crooked. He smiled, "I take it you liked me saying that, huh?" I again just smiled and we kept walking. We were the only people who were outside therefore we didn't have to hide at the moment. "Draco?" I asked, "Yeah? What is it?" he answered. "How come we can't be seen together?" He was silent for a minute, as if contemplating the best way to answer, and then said, "I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor, first of all. Second, I'm a pure-blood and I don't hang out with mudbloods and everyone knows it. I really wouldn't mind people seeing us hanging out, but my parents, especially my father wouldn't understand that you don't like being a mudblood anymore than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." I sighed and we went inside.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Quidditch?**

Quidditch tryouts were coming up and everyone was telling me I should try for the team. Usually, if people tell me to do something, I don't even go close to doing it because I'm too arrogant, but I thought I might just really try for a spot on the Quidditch team. Even if it was a team I didn't like. Harry and Ron had found me trying for the team something new to not shut up about. I was getting very annoyed by people following me all day and telling me what they thought, when I really couldn't care, that I was such a great flyer. Plus the first years were over excited that we were about to have our first trip to Hogsmeade.

It actually was an interesting place. The stores had lots of interesting things inside of them, nothing I would buy though. I stopped in the Three Broomsticks for a butter beer and overheard a group of students talking about a place called the Shrieking Shack. The Shack sounded by-far, like the most interesting place here, so I decided to check it out. As soon as the kids were done talking about it I got up and left. Finding the Shrieking Shack proved fairly easy, but nothing was there. I walked all along the path in front of it, and waited. Then there was a creaky-door, howling-wind, noise. I stood as still as possible, waiting for something else to happen, when from behind something jumped on me. I, of course, shrieked. Landing hard on my back, whatever was on top of me stared laughing. I opened my eyes. "I see you've heard about the Shrieking shack?" Draco said as he looked down at me, still grinning menacingly, and still sitting on me. "Yeah, and unfortunately I didn't think to wear full body armor today." I said, propping myself on my elbows. He grinned even broader, getting up, brushing himself off, and helping me up. "Couldn't help it," Draco said, "you were just standing there looking innocent, or, at least as innocent as you can look anyway."

We ambled along the path back toward the in skirts of town, not wanting to go back, but knowing we had to. I told him, "I think I'm going to tryout for the Quidditch team." He stopped walking suddenly, "I …. I don't think that's such a good idea." "Why not? You said I was good." We started walking again, "It's not because how good you are it's a really dangerous game. I really don't think you should play." We were getting close to the center of the town now, where everyone else was, "But I want to. I'm good at it." I brooded. "I don't want you to get hurt!" he said, a little louder and more forceful than he needed to be. We both stopped and looked at each other. "Awww, Draco's being sweet! He cares about me!" I crooned at him. He blushed crimson, and turned away from me, "It's just, you scared me when you fell off the other day." "I know." I said, feeling bad for having pushed the matter. I knew it was time for us to go to our "friends", so I gave him a quick hug, surprising him and making him look swiftly back at me once more, I whispered a farewell, and ran off in the direction of the gates. He gazed after me, in silent shock.

The day of tryout signup came around and I was planning on not signing up for them, but after one of my classes, Draco came up to me, grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me into an unused classroom. "What's going on?" I asked him. "You're not signing up for Quidditch because of me, aren't you? If you really want to go ahead, I shouldn't be keeping you from doing something you want to do." He was sitting on the edge of a desk, looking away from me yet again; I leaned my body on to his and settled in very comfortably. He shifted slightly but let me stay against him "Besides, you're good at it." I said, "I'm going to then. If I get hurt, there's always Madame Pomfrey." He looked down on me, "Just don't let Potter tell you what to do just because he's on the team." "I won't." I promised him. I straightened up and he slid from sitting on the desk. We left the room, and descended down the stairs. At the bottom we went our different ways again, because if I was going to be on the Quidditch team we really couldn't be seen together.

I went to the Gryffindor table and signed up for tryouts. Harry and Ron were ecstatic and were sure we would win the Quidditch cup this year. Hermione just looked at me weirdly and continued eating. All throughout dinner, whenever I looked up she was looking at me. I decidedly kept the subject on Quidditch so as not to reveal too much to her pesky ears, that needn't hear anything important from my mouth.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

**The game**

I had made the team and was one of three chasers, and my friend Bella Ruggiero (2nd year) was so good they let her be a second seeker. The first practices were fairly easy. The team captain, Oliver Wood, was just finding us out then, but soon they became much more challenging. I was at practice most afternoons and could barely keep my homework up. But finally all the training was going to pay off. The first game of the season was coming and it was going to be Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff. Me and my newly made friend, Bella, were anxiously awaiting the game. She had amazingly become the Gryffindor teams' second seeker. Before the game the teams went to the fields early to get ready. Walking in to the locker rooms I saw Malfoy in the stands. I told the rest of the team I had to go check on something, and ran over to him. He gave me a sexy-evil look and said, "Fancy meeting you here, of all places!" I rolled my eyes at him, sitting down in an empty seat. "Wow that was amazingly funny." I commented. He grinned mockingly, "I know, wasn't it?" "That one was too. You could do this for a living. I'm sure lots of people would love to pay to laugh at you." I responded.

We heard more people coming to the stands, and stood up. "Okay, well, bye then." I said, looking down at my feet. "Bye, and be careful." He said, giving me an unexpected, extremely comfortable, hug. I gave him puppy-dog eyes and an evil smile, as I walked back to the locker room to get ready. I got changed into my Quidditch robes fairly fast and in no time the stands were full and the teams were mounting their brooms. We scored 20 points fast. Hufflepuff was not doing well at all. Their keeper kept pulling back short of the quaffle. One of the Hufflepuff chasers had gotten knocked out of the game with a bludger, and the game had only been going for an hour. They finally scored a few points; of course, it didn't really matter, as Harry caught the golden snitch.

The second week after the Quidditch game was the beginning of winter break. I unfortunately had to go home. So did Draco. Late one night during the week after the game but before break, I snuck out to meet Draco in the trophy room. He was waiting outside of it for me. "Hey." He whispered. "Hey yourself." I whispered back. We went inside and sat on the floor. We talked about where we were going for winter and what we would be doing. I gave him my address (I would have given him my phone number, but I highly doubt he knows how to use a phone). He told me he would try and visit me. We also discussed how much we were going to hate the holiday because our parents. This was the last time we talked before break.

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas**

My parents were waiting for me at the station. On one side, it meant I didn't have to put up with the three stooges whom had made me ride with them. On another, I really (I mean really) don't like my house. I mean, it's a nice house, yes, but for all the room inside it really should be comfortable for living in, but my parents litter it with so much junk. Well, there's no accounting for ones parents tastes. When we arrived home nothing even remotely exciting happened. The only thing that was new was that my parents had apparently been telling everyone that I was at a boarding school and had moved me to the farthest bedroom. I deposited my belongings in my room, and went to see how I could "brighten" our neighbors' days.

About the second week of break I had become thoroughly bored with everything. Then one night, as I was lying in bed, there was a soft tap on my window. I opened it up and blearily saw that Draco was at my window, dressed in muggle clothes, his hair askew. "Well, can I come in or not?" he said seeming entirely too awake for this time of night. I pushed the window open and stepped back to allow him in. "Lovely for you to drop in at this time." I yawned as sarcastically as I could since I was still half asleep. He grinned mockingly at me and sat at my desk. Ignoring the fact that he was there, I climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠

I woke up the next morning to him digging in my closet. "What are you doing in my clothes for?" I asked him. "Seeing if anything's my size?" he answered meaning, obviously, that he was bored and had nothing to better to do. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I opened the door to my room and peeked out to see if my parents were there. They weren't up yet so I went and sat down on the edge of my bed again. "How long are you staying?" I asked him. "Until I leave, and don't plan on that being for a while. I ran away from home last night because I was tired of my mums' bickering all the time." he answered, sitting on the window bench. He started digging through my belongings again. I grabbed some clothes and went to my bathroom to change.

When I returned to my room my mum was already up. "Well, you're up earlier than usual." She said passing me in the hall. Draco stuck his head out the door and raised his eyebrows at me. I was told breakfast would be ready in a minute and I went into my room. "I'm going to guess that I should stay in here?" said Draco. "Yeah, don't think a boy staying in my room would go over all to well with my parents." in my head I thought, especially a Malfoy. I went down to the kitchen to get my breakfast. Luckily we were having muffins so I just grabbed a few and returned to the room. I tossed one of the muffins to Draco, kept one and put the third on my desk. "So what have we got planned for today?" he asked. "Nothing really. I was going to walk around town just to get out of this house." I answered. "Well I'll go with you then. I've never been here before." "Won't your parents be looking for you?" "Like I care. I can just get away again." "Alright, it's not like I would've been going anywhere with anyone else anyway."

I went outside, my mother telling me as I made my way to the front door not to do anything seriously bad (she meant magic, but said it as if a muggle was listening and would have to think like stealing). I got to my window as Draco was coming out. I told him to follow me, and I started to the mall. When we got there I noticed some of the girls from my old school standing around a shop. I couldn't resist but to show off. I hooked my arm in Dracos', and walked purposely close to them. I loved the jealous looks on their faces. "Showing off a bit, are we?" Draco whispered in my ear. The girls, not hearing what he said, got an even more jealous look. "Of course." I answered.

I took him to the electronics store because I figured there would be things wizards don't have. He liked TVs, but found computers entirely useless. We left the mall and started towards my home. On the way there someone called out my name. "Oi, Trazy! I heard you were back for winter. Didn't know you had a new little buddy though." The guy who had stopped us was an ex-boyfriend of mine, Jamie. Draco looked at me like who's this ass-hole?

"Go away, Jamie." I said. "Why should I go? I can stay here if I want to." "Fine, then I'll go." I said, walking out of the mall entrance. Jamie followed us, yelling things at me. A group gathered around us and Draco tensed. Jamie got right behind us and whispered something in Dracos' ear. I couldn't hear what he said, but suddenly Draco was beating the living crap out of him. Draco let him off the ground when he was satisfied that we would have no more problems with Jamie again. He brushed him self off and said almost inaudibly "How dare a muggle insult my blood line."

We went home (well, I went home, Draco came back to my house) and I went in through the door. By the time I got to my room he was already inside through the window. "So, who was that guy?" Draco asked trying to seem casual. "Ex-boyfriend" I said sitting down at my desk. "You went out with that guy?" he asked in a surprised voice. "Yeah, it's no big deal. He wasn't such a jerk then." "Such a jerk? So he was still a jerk when you two were going out. He deserves more than I gave him."

I grinned maliciously, "How cute, Malfoy's being sweet again!" He was lying on my bed and had to lean his head way back to roll his eyes at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled over on to his stomach to say something back, but just then my mum called me for dinner. I got up, stuck my tongue out again, and ran out the door before Draco could say what he was going to say.

Dinner wasn't anything I could take up to my room. There were leftovers though, so I figured I could sneak back down and get Malfoy something to eat then. After I was excused from the table I went straight back up to my room again. Draco was screwing around with my radio, switching the stations back and forth. He was so amused with the radio he didn't notice me walk in. I leaned against the door frame, "Enjoying your self?" He turned the off switch, and looked at me weirdly, with his head all cocked to the side. I raised my eyebrows and he put his head back straight with big eyes as if he had forgotten I was there. I sat down on the edge of my bed, "Think your parents are looking for you yet?" I asked. "Yeah, probably. I'll have to go home the day before Hogwarts so they don't find out I was with you and get you in trouble." I yawned, "They'll let you stay at Hogwarts though, right?" "I think they will." Yawning again I lay down and covered up. He watched me softly as I fell asleep.

Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š Š

I opened me eyes barely, saw it was still dark out, and curled myself into a ball because it was so cold. When I curled up, I felt something warm against me back. I sat up and looked down at it. Draco was lying asleep next to me. I rolled over to face him, and snuggled deep against the warmth of his chest. I fell back into sleep this way.

That morning when I woke up Draco was still lying right next to me, only now he was awake lying on his back with his hands folded behind his head. He was staring very intently at the ceiling as though staring at it long enough would cause it to fall and trap us here. I moved slightly and he turned his head to look at me. "Morning, Trazy." he said, with a sigh. "Morning." I said through a yawn. I stretched my arms across the bed. Draco laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. "When you stretched just now, you stretched exactly like a cat." he laughed some more, so I poked him in the ribs. He doubled up with laughter, and rolled over, holding his sides so I couldn't poke there him again. I climbed over him and started to go to my dresser and get some clean clothes out so I could get in the shower, but as I was getting off the bed he poked me, so I turned around to get him back.

We ended up wrestling each other onto the floor and across the room, only stopping when, not only were we sufficiently worn out, but we thought we heard my mum. I got up to go see whether she was up or not. I peeked my head in to her room long enough to see that she was asleep, then went back to my room. Draco was back on my bed, hands behind head, looking full of seriousness again except every few seconds he would smile like he was trying not to laugh.

We both took showers and while he was showering I found him some clean clothes to wear (I own some guys clothes). After we were both done showering and getting dressed we went in to my living room. "So, what are we doing today?" he asked. "No idea. Ever been to a park?" "One of those outside things that muggles hang out at? No, never." "Let's go." I led him through my house to the kitchen. I pointed towards the fridge, "Whatever you can find in there, you can have." I dug through the shelves and cabinets. After we ate we headed out.

We went to the park by my old school. I swung on the swings and Draco leaned against the poles thoroughly enjoying the fact that he only had to stand there, all dressed in black with his dark eyeliner on and his hair falling in his face, to scare the little kids. I turned to look behind us and saw another problem like yesterdays. The only difference was that this guy hadn't been my boyfriend and that's what the problem was. Draco noticed me looking that way and detected something was wrong.

"Draco, can we leave?" I asked standing up and grabbing his sleeve. He didn't turn for me; instead he continued watching the boy cross towards us. I did not want to stay, but I also didn't want to leave Draco. I chose to stay. "Oi, Trazy, who's this guy?" Warren said, pointing his thumb in Dracos' direction. "I met him at my new school." I mumbled, while I thought, well, you do have perfect timing, don't you? "Well ditch him and come hang out with me." Warren commanded. "No. I've told you before, I don't like you!" I said. Warren looked totally unfazed, and just stared at me like I was crazy. He tuned back in and said, "Well if you're gonna hang out with a guy, you'd be better off hanging out with me than a skinny, loser, runt like this guy." I looked at Draco, not knowing what to do. He leaned against the pole again and crossed his arms over his chest. Luckily, before I had to say anything, it started raining. I took Draco by the sleeve, and took off down the street.

"Quite a fan club you've got going here." Draco said when we were in my room trying to dry off. Institutes new song "Bullet Proof Skin" played in the back ground. I collapsed on my bed, arms and legs flailed about me, "Yeah, well, the people here are stupid, so I don't care if they like me or not." I said. He climbed in next to me and nuzzled the base of my throat, "You know your fan club's getting bigger the longer you're at Hogwarts. Potter seems to want to be president." I laughed. "Silly little Potter? He can do whatever he wants. Like I would ever go out with him or anything like that." He seemed happy with that answer, as he cuddled closer to me. He pulled the blankets over us, and put his arms around my shoulders, "See you in the morning." I pushed my body as close to his as I could, "Goodnight, Draco." I said with a content sigh. I turned the radio off and fell asleep.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

The next morning I woke up and rolled over, Draco wasn't there. I sat up, fully awake now and confused. I looked in the hall; my mums' door was open, which could only mean she was up. I looked behind me into my room, my window was closed. I went into the kitchen where mum was already setting breakfast on the table. "Why are you up so early?" I asked her, hoping to seem nonchalant. "I want to be up, do you have a problem with that your majesty? You have been acting so uppity since you started that new school of yours! I have half a mind to take you out of that horrible school." She kept going so I decided to ignore her. I spaced out for a couple of minutes, and then looked out the kitchen window behind her. Draco was trapped outside.

She was still going so I gave him hand signs indicating for him to go to my window. He nodded, glanced at my mum, and took off. "Are you even listening to me?" said mum. "Yes," I said anxious to get out of there, "I'll try harder to behave." I took advantage of her momentary loss of words and sped towards to my room. I rushed inside, slammed the door, and threw the window open. "Why were you outside?" I asked him as he climbed in. "I was in your living room, messing with stuff, when I heard her coming in. Having no where to hide, I went outside. I couldn't come back through the front door, as your mum was standing there, and your window was shut and locked from the storm last night."

He sat down on the edge of my bed. I climbed into his lap and huddled against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his forehead against mine, affectionately. "Your mother's quite tetchy, isn't she?" he asked. "Oi." I answered. "……So…I probably still couldn't come over even if I were to pretend I was a muggle from here?" "I don't know." "I have to go home tomorrow morning. We only have three days, including this one, of winter break left. So I have to go home and get to Hogwarts with my parents. If I go with you, we're both in trouble." "Oh… I understand." I said looking away from him. He took me hands in his and kissed me gingerly. "You'll think of me, right?" I asked. "Whenever I see the night sky, I think of you." He said running his fingers through my hair. "Star shine hair, velvet skin, eyes like the night, dark and starry." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

All of a sudden, my mum was calling my name at the top of her lungs. I pressed myself into Malfoy thinking, what now? He let me up and I went back to my mum. "What do you want?" I asked as I stepped into the dining room, where she was. "You happen to have a guest." She said pointing into the living room. I went in there and saw one of my few mudblood friends, Leila (who also happens to be Jamie's best friends little sister). We ran to give each other hugs. "Long time no see." she said, "My brother told me you were back… and that you had another guy with you." "Promise you can keep a secret?" I whispered. "Yeah." "He's up in me room, right now. You want to come meet him?" "What do you think!" she answered pushing me towards my room. I went in and let her in as well. Draco looked up like, who is this? "Leila, this is Draco. I met him at my new school." She and I sat down on my bed. "Wait, you mean this is Draco Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy your gran thinks you're going to stay away from?" I smiled evilly at her, "Oi, he's the one. Besides, I never said I'd stay away from the Malfoys she told me to, but I never said I would." She laughed, "So, have you met the famous Mr. Potter yet? Your gran seems to think he's awfully perfect for you." I blushed, "Yeah, I met him. He's nothing special." I answered. (Draco grinned here) "I take it by the change in your tone of voice you really don't like him, huh?" said Leila. "He's very annoying and won't leave me alone."

"Oh, anyway, my mum's taking me up to Diagon Alley this weekend." "Cool. I've only been there once before." "I can't wait until next year. I'll get to go to Hogwarts with you!" "The train ride's kind of boring though." "Yeah, but my brother didn't get to go back this year, or ever again. He got kicked out. I get to show him up!" The clock chimed five o'clock. "I have to go now. I wish I could have started this year. I'm old enough, if my birthday was just a month sooner. Well, later." She left, and I shut the door behind her. "So you do have friends after all." Draco teased, standing up in front of me as I sat on the edge of the bed, "What's this I heard about you not supposed to talk with Malfoys? and from what your friend said, sounds like your grandmother wants you and pot-head to hook-up."

"Yeah, so?" "Well I don't know if I want you even going where he'll have contact with you then." "Draco's jealous of Silly-Potter, isn't he? Maybe I'll go hang out with him more then." I said teasing him. He pushed me down against the bed and kissed me, "You wouldn't do that." "Sure I would." I whispered. He lay down next to me, still holding me down, and kissed the back of my neck, "Maybe you would, but why would you want to when I'm right here?" "Because he'd willingly be here as well I bet." He wrapped his arms around my waist, "But if you mess with him I won't be coming here any more." he ran his hands up the back of my shirt and kissed me again. "Well… maybe I won't then. Maybe…" I kissed him back. "Trazy!" my mum yelled at me, almost giving me a heart attack. "Damn!" Draco said as he got off me.

"What mum?" I said as I sulked into the living room where she was. "Go outside and make some normal friends." She replied. "Fine." I looked to my room. Draco was looking out and had heard my mums' orders. I went outside and towards my window. "Bitchy woman." was all Draco said as we walked away from the house. I turned down a random alley and sat down. "So, we're at an agreement that you won't play with Potter, except to amuse the other Gryffindors?" "Sure." I answered, pulling him by the shirt closer to me. He kissed the corner of my lips and brought his right hand up my shirt, stopping right before he touched my bra. The street lamps were coming on and so was Draco.

My hand crawled up his side, resting on his perfect shoulders. He pushed my lips apart and put his tongue in my mouth, tracing the edges of my lips as it went in. I stopped him when I saw the street light, and porch lights coming on, signifying that was too late for me to be outside. "I'd better get back inside." I whispered in his ear. He stood and helped me to my feet. My window was unlocked so I didn't have to worry about him getting back inside. I went in through the front door and went into the kitchen for supper. Mum had just gone to bed so I didn't have to worry about her being a problem, and father wasn't home from work yet. I climbed into bed and curled up under the covers. Draco climbed in next to me and held my hand in his. When I woke up the next morning Draco had already gone.

œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ œ

**Back at Hogwarts**

Back at Hogwarts nothing was really going on either. Draco and I couldn't talk ever, which seriously blowed. The school work doubled, and the next Quidditch game wasn't for a few weeks. Not only that, but little miss Pansy Parkinson was all over Malfoy. Every time I saw her I wanted to just smack her. Hermione seemed to have decided that I was to horrible a person to talk to, as I heard Harry and Ron talking in the hall about how crazy she had gotten, trying to persuade them not to talk to me. At night she was also always "asleep" before I got up there. Plus no one would shut up about our next trip to Hogsmeade, since so many people were going there for a date this time.

After the first week things had calmed down as well as they could. Harry hadn't been following me for that week, but he was again (much to the disapproval of me). Then, after potions, I finally got to talk to Draco again. He looked around to make sure no one was watching us, and steered me towards the dungeons. I started to as him why we were going in there, but he put his hand over my mouth. He went through the Slytherin common room and took me to the boys' dormitories. He looked inside to make see if anyone was inside, and when he was satisfied that no one was, he pulled me in, and let go of my mouth.

"Draco, what did you take me in here for? We could get caught and in serious trouble!" "That's exactly what I want to do. Get us into trouble." He smiled menacingly at me, "Don't you want to get into trouble?" he fell on to his back on his bed, grabbing my wrist and pulling me on top of him at the same time. As I lay sprawled across him, he kissed me fervently, like he had been deprived of human touch for so many hours, days, and years. He removed his cloak and shirt, allowing me to feel his warm flesh beneath me. He then removed my cloak and shirt, leaving only my bra separating our bodies. Sliding his hands down my sides he played with the button of my pants. I resisted so he changed to playing with my hair. He gazed passionately down at me and began whispering in my ear, things about my beauty, and the night sky, and velvet. I looked up at his face and looked into his eyes, "Draco, should we be doing this here? We could very easily get caught. Anyone might decide to come in now." He just grinned and kissed me again. Then someone walked in.

He was tallish, a first year, dark brown, slightly wavy hair that covered most of his face, light skin, blood-red lips, and crystal like blue eyes with flecks of purple in them. He had a thin waist, and wide shoulders, with nice muscular arms. He was wearing muggle clothes, all black, jeans, t-shirt, a black grim reaper cape, and lots of dark eyeliner. Quick as lightning, Draco jumped off the bed and threw the blanket over me. "Don't you know how to knock?" Draco snarled at him. He shrugged, "Don't you have a better place to do that? Like a secret space or something? It would be much more enjoyable for her." He nodded in my direction. Draco stood there with his mouth open; apparently no one had talked to him like that before. The boy smiled secretly and turned back to his trunk. Draco snapped back reality "Well, since I didn't, mind going somewhere else." Malfoy wasn't asking either. "Yeah, I do mind." He said then he lay down on what I assumed was his bed.  
Draco grabbed one of his cloaks and tossed it at me. I put it around myself, and got out of the bed. Draco stuck his outside to make sure it was safe for me to leave. It must not have been, as he looked back in at me and told me to wait a second while he went out in to the Slytherin common room. I looked back at the boy and sat down on the bed me and Draco had been on. "You're not a Slytherin." he said. "No, I'm not. Why do you care?" "Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't supposed to do stuff like _that_." "That's why no one was supposed to come in." "So if ya'll were both Slytherins you would do that in public? Hmmm… Gryffindor girls are _naughty_. I know what I'm dreaming about to night." He winked at me. I raised my eyebrows at him, "What's your name any way?" "Damien Seth Brusque and yours?" "Trazy Victoria McKeen, why does it matter? I'm not talking about dreaming about you." Just then Draco came back in, "It's clear." "Okay." I looked at Damien again and he winked at me, blue eyes sparking mischievously.

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪


	3. Chapter 3

**The second game**

The next few days were uneventful; Draco was edgy and barely talked to me at all. The next game was Hogwarts versus Hufflepuff. Practice was hard and after classes every day. No one could wait until the game came, and when it did we were ready. I quickly got hold of the quaffle and scored us quite a few points. Then it happened, I was about to score again when suddenly from the right I was hit with a bludger. I started to fall, my broom no where in sight (which was very blurry). There was blood streaming from the corner of my mouth, and my cloak billowing around my feet as I fell head first was all I could see and hear. Someone was shrieking in the distance, and I was suddenly slowly being carried down by three pairs of hands. I was set on the ground then people started arguing all around me. I tried to sit up but was pushed back down to lie. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Harry, Draco, and Damien arguing. I wasn't sure about what, but it was obviously about the fact that they all liked me. Hermione came down from the stands and said, "I told you so!" to Harry and Ron who had joined them by then.

The next thing I knew I was laying in a bed in Madame Pomfrey's office. It was night so I figured that no one would be coming to see me (but you know by now that of course someone will, of course, I didn't) so I was surprised when Damien stepped out of the darkness. "Hey, you alright?" he asked. "I suppose, alright as one can be as far as getting hit in the head with a bludger." I sat up, "What are you doing in here?" "You weren't awake earlier, so I had to come back when you were." "Oh… who was first to catch me?" "Draco. He already had his broom with him, so he beat me. and Pothead went to get the snitch first. Gryffindors really have no manners or grace, uh… sorry." He was reclining in a chair now, "It's just that he went to win a game instead of helping the damsel in distress." "Don't call me a damsel. So you caught me second then? At least you beat Potter." "You don't like Draco any more? I thought he was your secret lover boy." "Yeah, well, his spell broke." "What about me?" "What about you?" "Well what about me? Do I have to put a spell on you or will you go with me willingly?" "I don't know, Draco will get mad. He's a very jealous person." "Yeah, but I'm an even more jealous person, and I'll do more to get what I want. Rich Boy can't beat me." "Well, when you put it that way, I might think about it." "You better. If you don't I'll have to give you a little "persuasion", and I know you'll like that."

I lay back down and rested under the covers of the bed, then Draco walked in. "What are you doing in here?" he glared at Damien. "Same thing as you I suppose, only I was here as soon as she was up, unlike you Rich Boy." That being said, Damien left, with a wink to me. "All the boys you get attached to are jerks, you know that, right?" asked Draco. "Yes, even the nice boys are jerks." I answered with a crooked smile, "Including you." "I guess you're through with me then?" "No, you're still there, just not like you were in the beginning. You weren't as gentle as you should have been." "That's all? I'm not "gentle"? You knew that before we started." "No, I knew you weren't a pussy like most boys are. You still were supposed to be a gentleman." I curled up in my blankets; he tucked them in around me and left.

The next morning I awoke ready to leave the infirmary. I was aloud out, and immediately went to Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ron were sitting there looking entirely bored, around a game of wizard's chess. Hermione was lying on the floor by the fire, reading a book. I walked through to the girls' rooms to get something to do, as it was a Sunday morning and I had no homework. Harry started to get up to talk to me, but Hermione gave him a look so he didn't which was perfectly fine with me. I dug through my chest and pulled out some paper and pencils and began to draw. Then Hermione came up. "Why have you been lying to us?" "What do you mean?" "You're a Gryffindor, you _were_ our friend, but going out with Malfoy? How could you? You've broken Harry's heart, now I have to break yours." She pulled out her wand and walked slowly towards me. I jumped up, slammed my body in to hers to gain some time before she could react, and took off down the stairs.

I ran through the common room, Hermione right behind me. "What's going on?" yelled Ron after us. Every where I went she was right behind me. I had no choice; there was only one place I could get to that she couldn't, the Slytherin dungeons. I turned down the hall towards them. The people who saw us followed in pursuit, trying to find out what was going on. I ran down the steps leading to the Slytherin common room, said the password to the door and flung myself in. I ran to the boys dorms, and sat down next to Draco who had been lying on his bed. "What's going on?" asked Draco and Damien, who was also in the room. "Hermione is trying to kill me." "The mud-blood?" asked Damien, "Why?" "She thinks I broke Potters heart" the two of them looked at each other, "Well… you did kind of." said Draco. "Yeah, I mean, he really liked you, then found out you liked what he could never be. A Slytherin boy." "Oh, so you two are on his side?" "Never!" they said at the same time. "So are you going to stay in here forever? Because I think both of us could deal with that." said Damien, "Not that I'd share." "I'm sure you two could work something out." I said smugly. There was yelling from the common room, so we went back there. "Open up! I've got to kill that little wretch!" Hermione was yelling through and beating on the door. The Slytherins were all laughing gleefully at her. "What did you do to piss her off so bad?" asked one of the Slytherins (they didn't have a problem with me since I didn't like the same people they didn't like, plus the whole me and Draco thing). "Wouldn't love the Potter freak." I said simply.

"Go away!" yelled Damien back at her through the door. "Not until I kill her!" she yelled back. "'Did you ask Potty if you could hurt his little girly-poo?" said Draco. "You like her too Malfoy!" "What's your point? I got more out of her than he ever will." I pulled his sleeve, "I'd appreciate if that was kept private." I whispered. He rolled his eyes at me. Hermione started doing spells on the door to get it to open. Then we heard Snape coming. "Damn it! Damien, get her my invisibility cloak. Trazy, as soon as Snape opens the door, run over to Gryffindor tower, and get in there quick! No body else say anything about her being in here." Damien took me hand and dragged me back to the boys' room again. "Here, take the cloak, you have to get out of here fast." He handed me the cloak, leaned forward and kissed me, tenderly, on the lips, "Good luck." He pushed me towards the door and winked at me. I flung the cloak over myself and ran. As Snape opened the door I stepped out. I snuck through the crowd, and up to the tower.

Half an hour later every one was up here, wondering how I had gotten up here with out them seeing. "I did a quick turn around at the bottom of one of the stair cases. I knew you'd think I was going forward." The teachers were extremely mad at Hermione, and so was Harry. She came to bed and wouldn't even look in my direction. I smiled to myself; at least something good came out of her insanity. I purposely looked in her direction and lay to sleep facing her. She did that stupid little "humph" thing that snobs do, and I couldn't help but start laughing. "What's so funny? Do you think doing this to people is a game? You may have fooled every one else, but you haven't fooled me!" she said indignantly. "Or," I said in an almost whisper, "I only fooled you. Maybe the others are right, and I've been playing you." I smiled maliciously and she got a startled look on her face, as if she thought that was true, "Good night." I said calmly and quietly and finally rolled over to go to sleep.

The next morning as I entered the great hall, I was met by Damien. "Hey, come sit with us. Potter's looking a bit fussy this morning." He raised his eyebrows at me then grabbed my hand to take me to the Slytherin table. "Won't the professors say something?" I asked when I was seated between him and Draco. "No, they won't say any thing." Draco answered with out looking directly towards me. To let him know I knew he was lying, I leaned closer to Damien instead of him, making him give Damien bad looks. "So, Damien, how's it feel to steal someone's girl?" he said non-chalontley. "Well," he answered, being a smart ass, "I don't like it, but, the girl's hot, so, I guess that makes up for it a little." He smiled at Draco, evilly. Draco glared at him with immense dislike. I saw that neither of them was really going to fight, so I went to my first class.

₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤ ₤

**Something Wrong**

Something was wrong. They wouldn't even look at me the same. Draco barely said hi, and Damien was somewhat, isolated from me now. I couldn't believe they were acting so strange. I didn't know what to do, how could I? I didn't know what I had done. I lie in my bed that night not able to sleep, and confused for the first time in my life. I stood up and walked to the window. The night was clear and the air was nice and thin. They were both just me friends. I still had Draco's invisibility cloak, so I put it on and left the dormitory. I walked around the school to no place in particular; just wishing I had some body I could be emotionally involved with. I went back to bed at around four in the morning, just falling asleep when everyone else was waking up.

When I woke up, I went out on to the grounds. It felt as though Death Cab for Cutie was playing all around me. The wind was blowing coolly through the flaps of my wizards cloak and blowing my hair like it was part of the air. I wasn't even touching the ground any more. I sighed and fell backwards on to the grass, wishing I could fell like this more often. I looked up towards the sky; the clouds looked like beautiful fresh snow. I moaned in the agony of having to put up with ignorance of the human race much longer. The pain of not having someone to love and to make fear me, with the most powerful hatred of earth in my heart I didn't figure I could find any one, but I had thought, it doesn't matter any more, but I had thought, that maybe a Slytherin could deal with me. The area around me was slowly emptying, as the sun was going down. A shadow cast itself over my face, "Hello… Alkatraz."

I sat up, startled by this deep voice that I had never heard, but that knew my name. I looked up into the silhouette. It was tall and dark; I could only make out its deep, dazzling blue eyes that contained sparks of fire-red, and its ragged silvery-black hair, thrown about its face. "Who are you?" I inquired. "My name is Lucifer James Morose _Riddle._" He brushed away the answer like his name was nothing, "You're a first year Gryffindor. Muggle raised who wants more than any thing power." I glared at him, pissed that he would say that (even if it's true), thinking, if only he weren't Voldemorts' relative. The wind blew mercilessly against us, throwing his cloak with it, to reveal a wide shouldered, slim waisted, jean, chain, and leather clad, youth. As the wind died and his fair, straight, hair, fell back on to his face, he turned in a swirl of pitch black cloak with forest green lining and silver chains that kept it shut partially, it beckoned me to follow him. We went onto the Quidditch pitch.

He glanced over his shoulder to make sure I was following him. He slowed down until I was almost right behind him then he turned around and grabbed me around the waist, he had me pressed against the wall with his hips, arm across my throat to discourage any screaming, he stared coldly into my eyes, "Tell me honestly now, do you want to become a death eater?" I knew my answer instantly, "Yes, I do, but not for _Lord _Voldemort. I want to devour the deaths of mudbloods and muggles of my own; I want to be the leader." I looked up to his piercing eyes, expecting to see hate and rejection, after all, I had just defied the Dark Lord who also happened to be his relative, but instead I saw him smile at me, "I think I like that answer." "You mean you're not going to kill me or something?" I asked, shocked. He laughed, "Why would I kill the only person I've met who says they would defy my father, who actually would do it?" I shrugged and smiled embarrassingly. He continued, "You're messing around with Malfoy still?" "Maybe, I haven't decided yet." I gave him a look up and down, "If I don't go steady with him I might go steady Damien, though." He smiled at the way I was being difficult. "Draco's an amateur. So is his father, mum's alright though, _if_ you know what I mean." "He'd kill you if he ever heard you say that." "I'd like to see him try." James said, as he let me off the wall.

"So why have I never seen you before?" I asked him as we walked back towards the castle. "You've been caught up with the whole Potter vs. Malfoy epidemic. It's not surprising you didn't notice me, hardly any body has. You started to, sometimes, but I couldn't let you, not while you were so close to Malfoy or Potter all the time. If I messed with you around Malfoy, he'd tell his daddy, and even though he's pathetic, Lucius us my fathers most trusted ally, besides he's…uh…anyway, and if I messed with you around Potter, he would surely try to get some dirt on me, and as I'm _Voldemorts_ son, that wouldn't be to hard to come across. I was commanded by my father to 'lay low'. But, soon now, my father will become obsolete." He raised his eyebrows at me and smiled. We were entering the great hall, "Well, _Mr. Riddle_, shall I see you soon?" "Sooner than you think." He answered with a wave of his hand.

As I went to sit by Draco and Damien, I knew they were wondering what I had been doing with James. and of course one of them had to ask, "Isn't that Voldemorts son you walked in with?" "You'll have to take that up with him. Now pass the bread pudding over here, I'm starving." Draco looked at me strangely, "You seem more evil than usual. Let me see your arm." "What? No!" I said grabbing my wrist so he couldn't look, I knew he was looking for the dark mark, but even though I didn't have I felt he might find something out about me if he looked. "Come on, what are you hiding?" I looked around us; Potter and Hermione were both staring intently at my lower arm. "Fine then!" I thrust my wrist forward, "Jerk…see, nothing. Like I would ever…" The Slytherin table gasped at me, a Gryffindor sitting at the Slytherin table basically saying that they didn't like the Dark Lord wasn't going over with them to well. I looked at James, sitting at the end of the table, thoroughly enjoying the show, and thought he of course must find this amusing. Dinner ended and I went up to the girls dorms.

Almost as soon as the other girls were asleep there was a tapping at the window. I opened it, "What? Oh, that's what you meant by 'sooner than you think'." He was sitting out the window on a broom with another in his hands, "Here, take this." He tossed me the broom and motioned for me to follow him. I mounted and we went into the edge of the forbidden forest. When we landed he covered the brooms with leaves, "In case someone saw us." We sat down in the dirt and began talking, "So where did your 'take over the world' ness come from?" he asked me. "I just haven't met any one else who's proven they could rule the world properly. That's all." He laughed again (I loved it when he laughed), "That's all?" then was serious again, "So you've never met any one worthy of you before?" "No, I though a Malfoy might be able to handle me, but I was wrong." "Well, I had better be considered better than a Malfoy. At least." "Why do you hate him so much?" James turned away from me, "I can't tell you yet." There was an awkward pause of silence before I ventured on into getting to know the son of evil, "and your father?" "He's okay, I guess, for a mass murderer any way. Kinda gross looking with the whole snake thing going on."

"You already know _all _about me past, don't you, _stalker_?" he smiled and leaned back into the tree we were sitting in front of, "Yeah, pretty much, you have a very… intriguing, past. I had to stalk you anyway, your gran was friends with me dad in school, before she dropped out to marry that muggle bastard, uh, no offence." "None taken, they're all bastards. Filthy rotten muggles. Never liked 'em even when I didn't know about the wizarding world." I leaned on the tree too, causing our shoulders to touch, and even in the dark, I could see his snow colored skin go slightly pink. "No wonder Malfoy couldn't handle you, you're a bitch and he's a pansy-ass son of a, well, bitch, but not in the way you are, I mean, you're a bitch in a good sorta way, and… does that make any sense at all?" "Yeah, it does." "Alright, well, I'm bored." He started whistling and sing-songing, _Ava, da, ke, dav, ra, Ava, da, ke, da, vvvvvvvvv, rah!_ He shot the spell at a tree, causing the leaves to fall like snow around us. I shivered from the cold night air so James put his hands about mine, "When are you planning on over throwing me father?" I looked at him, deep into his eyes, trying to figure out if he was working as a spy for his father, or just trying to find out more about me.

"As soon as he regains power, so I can strip it from his needy fingers." I said coldly and without looking away from James' eyes. He smiled, seeming happy with me answer, "Alright, well, if you don't get to bed soon, you'll be tired tomorrow, and someone will suspect something." Just then there was a noise from few trees to the left, two Slytherins tumbled out of the bushes. "Dev Hunt and Blaise Zabini, fancy meeting you here. Not spying, I hope." "No, we weren't, we were… ow!" Zabini elbowed her before she could finish her sentence. "Only you're that lame as to follow people, James." he said. "Well at least I don't make out in places as uncomfortable as trees." James retorted, "Hey, Trazy, do you know Dev?" "Yeah, second year Slytherin, right?" "Yeah, but why don't you two get better acquainted over there, while us boys have a little discussion?" He pushed us away, made sure we couldn't hear, and began talking with Blaise.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" I asked her. "Probably you. James has been watching you for weeks to see if you were the one worthy of being our leader. He would be, but he said it would be too obvious. Of course, that's just his excuse. He wants you as the leader 'cause he has a weakness for girls who can kick his ass. Of which, you're the only one." "Oh, well, that's awkward. I already told him I'm going to be a leader some day. Aren't your parents death eaters though?" "Yeah, but I'm not, so it's as safe as it would be if they weren't. If you're to be our leader, you need to pick a name for your followers." "I don't know. I don't even know if I'm gonna be the leader." "Looks like they're done talking, let's go back." We went back to the place where the brooms and the boys were.

"Alright, Trazy, we've decided, as we are the elected officials of, well, whatever we're gonna call ourselves, that since me dad has werewolves, and Dumbledore has the giants, we need another type of magical creature on our side. So who do you want?" I immediately knew, "Nosferatu." "You want vampires?" Zabini gaped. James smiled, again happy with one of my decisions. "Nosferatu it is then!" he said. "Alright, well, we're going in." said Dev, and so they did. James was still watching the doors, "Lucifer, Why don't you like your father?" He turned to me, "He's too incompetent, always chasing a little boy that I could kill in a second. Amateur. It's probably time we headed back." "I guess. I just hate the idea of having to sleep in the same room as Hermione." "Well, I'd invite you to sleep in the dungeons, as I'm sure no students would mind, but the teachers might have a _slight_ problem with it." "Why would they?" "Because you'd be sleeping in the boys dorms. I don't trust those girls not to try and kill you in your sleep." I blushed and mounted one of the brooms. He mounted the other and we went back up to Gryffindor tower.

"Bye then." he said as I handed him back the broom, "See you in the morning." He flew down to a lower window that had been apparently left open purely for the purpose of letting him in and out. I lay back in bed and fell asleep, wishing I could have stayed with him longer.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

**First Leadings**

The next morning he made me sit next to him. He was waiting for me by the entrance to the Great Hall and took me by the arm to what was supposed to be the Hufflepuff table, only the Hufflepuffs were mostly sitting at the Gryffindor table. The once Hufflepuff table now contained mostly Slytherins, a group of Ravenclaws, and a few Hufflepuffs. There were two empty chairs, one at the head of the table, and one on the right of that one. James led me to those seats and sat me in the head chair. I leaned over into his ears as he sat, "Won't you get in trouble for making the Hufflepuffs move?" "Since when do you care if you get in trouble?" "Since I have now been made the official leader of an illegal organization." He shrugged, "As long as no one complains, I have the professors under my finger nails." I smiled at his evil. Every one waited until I took my first bite before they began to eat. Ah, the life of an evil tyrant, I smiled to myself. James gave me a knowing look, "Getting used to superior treatment?" he whispered into my ear. "Maybe, a little." I looked him deep in the eyes, he turned away. Breakfast ended and James and I left together.

"So how do you think your parents will react?" James asked me. "Hopefully, they won't find out." "How could they not? You won't be home half the summer." "Why won't I be home?" "You'll be with me. Did you expect not to have to do any work?" "No, but what about your father?" "What daddy doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, I'll have an excuse for you being there besides that little fact." "Like what?" "I'll tell you later, you have to go. Mr. Potty is coming; we don't need him giving you any more stress than he can already conjure." With that James left. "Hello, _traitor_. What are doing still coming to Gryffindor tower? Shouldn't you be keeping your things in the dungeons now?" said Hermione as her and Harry walked past. Harry blushed and wouldn't look at me. I assumed that meant he still liked me. I turned around to see if I was going to get anymore harassment before I went into the common room, and found a bulletin on the walls. It was announcing that there was to be a dance in two weeks and that all were invited. Finally, I thought, a chance to prove me self better than all these other girls. Things couldn't be better!

Unfortunately I was right, things couldn't get better, they were going to get worse. The next day I found out that the Ministry of Magic had made it to where James had to be removed from Hogwarts for awhile. I heard about it from Dev. "I'm sorry, I know you liked him and all." she said. "It's fine. I was just hoping to see him at the dance, you know?" "I don't know if he can still come to the dance, but he can't come to class. He has to stay in the dungeons all day. We won't be seeing him for awhile." I sighed; again I was having stupid boy problems that were threatening to destroy my image. I couldn't let the fact that he was no longer going to be helping me with the secret meetings bother me. I had to be strong, a weak leader was useless, and could be very easily replaced and forgotten. I would not be that leader.

I decided even though none of my friends were going to be there, I was going anyway. I loved to dance and I was going to dance. Dev and I decided to go together so we could at least have someone to hang out with. I was hoping that Malfoy or Riddle might come. I figured Riddle wouldn't, not only is he evil, but he wasn't aloud in class, so there was a very high chance that he wasn't aloud at the dance either. We had our trip to Hogsmeade that weekend, so Dev and I went to get dresses. She settled on a lacey dark blue dress, and I on a satiny deep purple. The day of the dance arrived. As we were going in I noticed that hardly any one was even here. I knew that older years had told the younger years that it would blow, but I hadn't thought that they would all be so stupid as to believe them.

The dance was going horribly, but only because people had decided not to come, if the people had come, then it wouldn't have been bad at all. As a matter of fact, the dance would have been great had anybody came. So Dev and I stood around because boys are too stupid to ask girls to dance, and we couldn't go by ourselves because there was nobody to go dance next, because our friends are gullible jack-asses! Finally, when we went out and danced. I found Damien and danced next to him. I didn't even care that I couldn't dance anymore, because I was so pissed. We left and went our separate ways, her to the dungeons, and I to the towers. I wasn't tired enough to go to sleep, so instead of going to the common room, I went to the top of the castle to stand on the roof. That's where I saw him. I knew that the children of Hogsmeade had come to the dance, some that weren't witches or wizards. He wore a black cape with a high collar, medieval style shirt with jeans and Victorian style boots. He was tall and seriously pale, with chin-length light brown slightly curly hair. He turned as I drew towards the edge of the tower we were on. We matched somewhat, as my dress was medieval style and my hair was done Victorian style. "You're Riddles' Friend?" he asked. "Yeah." "Hi, I'm Antonio Vincent Jesse Luiz DeVagas. I go by Anthony." "Wow, long name. I'm Simoriah Victoria McKeen, but I go by Trazy. This sounds rude, but, um, what are you?" He laughed, "I don't take offence that easily. I'm a vampire, the living dead, somewhat." "A Nosferatu? That's so awesome! I mean, um, sorry." I blushed and looked at my feet.

He smiled at me, fangs glinting, "You wouldn't think that if you had to see your victims face when you began feeding… or maybe you would? It is actually very enjoyable when the victim's an idiot." His cats' eyes flashed as he watched over my shoulder. I turned around, expecting to see someone there behind me; instead I felt hands on my waist and lips on my jugular, "What are you doing?" I asked him. "We have unfriendly company invisible to the eye, but not to the scent. It smells like your friend Potter. I do enjoy making boys like him jealous." I looked around, but couldn't see anyone. I lifted my chin indignantly, "Who's there?" Harry, Draco, Damien, and James all revealed themselves by removing invisibility cloaks. Upon seeing James, Anthony released me. "What do you mean by following me?" I asked them all, Draco answered first, "We still haven't officially broke up, so I still have a right to follow you." To that Damien said, "She was never 'officially' even going out with you. I came after her because I saw Harry come after her." Harry answered, "I was just wandering when I saw you go right past the Gryffindor tower, and I wondered what you were doing." It was James' turn, "I'll tell you later." Which I understood immediately to mean it had to do with the Eltavare. "That's not fair, you have to answer now to, like the rest of us!" said a sore Draco. "Not unless she says I have to." they turned to me and I didn't say any thing meaning he didn't have to answer right now. I turned back to my view of the grounds, "You may leave now, as I find none of your excuses good enough."

They all left but Anthony and James, each went on a side of me, "So, I see you've met Anthony." "So it would seem." James gazed out over the grounds and Anthony took the opportunity to stroke the base of my neck. I looked at him and his striped black and white eyes flashed an evil shade of gold. He played with the hair at the nape of my neck tenderly, and I wondered if James would get mad, as Anthony kept glancing to make sure he wasn't looking. He started to bring his hand near my chest; I turned towards James, grabbing Anthony's hand so he wouldn't move it. James looked at me weirdly, "We are going to need a place to meet over this summer. Think about it, I have to go though, before Snape misses me." he gave Anthony one of those looks guys always give each other when I'm around, making Anthony's hands immediately drop from where they were, and left. When he was gone Anthony went back to trying to fondle me. "You know, the dance still has half an hour, if you would join me?" "Keep your hands to yourself and I might." He held out his arm like a gentleman, I took it and we went back down.

Fortunately I saw that the other boys had gone to their rooms instead of coming back down. The dance floor was crowded, so we had to be close, which seemed to make Anthony very happy since it meant he had an excuse for occasionally touching me in less than appropriate ways. When the dance ended and everyone began to leave we walked to the outside doors, "How far away do you live?" I asked him, as he enveloped me in his cloak putting his arms around my shoulders, "The other side of Hogsmeade, not all that far." I felt his clothes, he was wearing leather and mesh, "Shall I await your visit to my home?" "Possibly." He kissed my hand and left. I went back up to Gryffindor tower, this time content to go to sleep.

The rest of the week I wouldn't go near Draco or Damien. I didn't really care about them anymore, what I really wanted was to see James again. I knew it was wrong of me, but my old "habits" came back full throttle. I began to lose sleep, I didn't eat the way I should, and I began to make myself bleed again. I knew as I was hissing through the pain, that I should stop, but I couldn't, my heart was hurting, and it only seemed natural that I should be bleeding because of it. How I couldn't stand the way we never got to talk anymore. I stared at the rose on my windowsill (the other girls except Emily and Bella had abandoned the room and now slept in the commons), the white petals in full bloom, and the leaves still forest green with life though it was slowly dying. Oh how much we have in common, I thought, both beautiful, dying, I decided it needed blood. I reopened my wound, and forced the blood from my insides, like the face of snow white, I though as the deep red dripped onto the white. A cool breeze blew past and I sighed, remembering the burning hate that once flowed through my veins. Where had it gone? How I hated it when I became like this, so emotional and weak. I lost my passionate hate, and only wanted pain upon myself. The agony was so purifying. I would feel so clean.

There was a sweet scent, suddenly about the air, and a noise like none other filled my ears, lulling me to sleep. Then a voice filled my head, _"You really shouldn't put the scent of blood through the air when vampires lurk so near." _it sighed like a shriek, yet beautiful. I lay on my bed and barely opened my eyes as he sat down on the edge of it, "Good evening, Anthony." "Hello." He kissed my forehead and brushed my bangs back, "You really shouldn't be hurting your self like this." He said kissing my hands and licking the blood from the tips of my fingers. He ran his hands over my wound, causing it to heal. "Anthony…how did you get back onto the grounds?" "Dumbledore knows my family; he believes they would never hurt anyone who is on the side of good, which is true for the rest of the DeVagas dynasty, but not for me." He gazed at my throat passionately, "How…How I wish I could," he whispered airily, stroking my jugular, "How I wish I could." "Why don't you? I'd be powerless to you after the loss of blood I am already suffering." He looked into my eyes, as if wondering whether to answer or not, "I'm not a regular nosferatu, my parents were both vampires, then they had me. Quite irregular it was, for the living-dead to have a child, not so irregular so that no one knew what would happen to me. I was born a vampire, but just a baby. As you can see, I grow like any regular person, but I will stop growing at seventeen, which is a fine age, because I'll have the adult appearance. That's why I don't, I couldn't stand to have you be just fourteen forever. Can you imagine being treated like a child for that long, after you're older than anyone else still breathing? I could never have you if you were so young, as I am to be older, though we would actually be the same age, it would not be accepted, and the only reason, besides your sweet blood, that I would ever turn you in to one of mine, was if we were."

There was a noise on the stair, and quick as light, Anthony was behind the door so he couldn't be seen. "Trazy…Trazy?" a soft voice called, a small girl peeked in, "Trazy, will you please come down? It's time for dinner, and you haven't eaten for days. The other Slytherins and I are worried about you. I know you hurt for some reason, but won't you ever come down. Please be so kind, the Gryffindors say you're weak, I hate to hear them say it. I really do, please come and eat." The girl left, and the room filled with shadow as he spoke, "You haven't eaten either? You are trying to die, aren't you? You _will_ eat. You will _not_ die. and _no_ Gryffindor shall call you weak." He pulled me up to my feet, "Go eat, I shall return in a few days time to make _sure_ you are keeping healthy." He gave me a look that seemed to say, I dare you to disobey me, and left. I went down stairs and ate; no glad-to-be-Gryffindor would call me weak _ever_ again with or without Anthony saying so.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

I started eating again, partly because I hated being so sick, but mostly because I was afraid of Anthony. He was the only person I had ever really listened to, that's what scared me. I still had to make myself bleed though. About a week after he made me start eating, on a particularly happy looking day, all sunshiny, I was outside messing with my scabs, picking them to see the blood, when he walked up from behind me. Somehow someone had Fall Out Boy playing. My hands were on my knees to cover the marks, but he knew better. He sat down next to me and put his hands on mine and slid them from my knees. Without looking away from my eyes, he lowered his lips to the cuts and began to suck the blood from me. It hurt beyond pain, I screamed finally and he stopped, "If you continue to remove blood from your self it will begin to feel that way everyday. Stop."

I fell back upon the grass, feeling warm relief suddenly, "Do you ever cry?" "What? I…yeah, everybody does." "Not me." I sighed, "Not me." "Maybe you should. It would probably keep you from hurting your self the way you do." He lay down then too, "You're gonna come visit me one of these days, right?" "Yeah, sorry I keep doing this shit. I don't want to get you in the middle." "I already am. You don't seem to have anybody else. The Gryffindors, well, they're not there for anything. Draco is to full of him self. Damien is too young and immature for you at heart. and, well, James, he's just James. He's weird. He does worry about you too, but he'd take care of it wrong. He'd probably cut you more to show the pain you're causing your self." "You promise you won't tell? "Yeah." "I probably wouldn't have listened to the others." "So I'm special, hmm, I'll have to think about that." "Don't think too much into it." He smiled at me, "Don't worry 'bout it." He stood up, kissing my cheek as he did, "Later." "Yeah, later." I whispered after him, touching the tips of my fingers to the place where he kissed me, there was blood there.

I lay in my bed that night, eerie noises filled my mind. Screams, wind, a small dripping trickle somewhere like leaking pipes, what were they, and how were they in my head? A sudden dizziness behind my eyes and coldness on my throat. All went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Trazy? Trazy, wake up. God, do you think she's ill?" "I don't know, look, she's waking!" I sat up slowly, "What's going on?" two blurs were around my bedside, "You missed three days classes, so we came to check on you." "We found you passed out and sometimes screaming. We've been trying to wake you for a day now." "So I've been asleep for four days?" "Yes." The blurs cleared up and I saw they were Riddle and Dev. In the darkness was another figure leaning against the wall, arms crossed looking away from it all, waiting for me to add him. "Anthony," I said so quietly the others didn't hear, but somehow I know he did, as he immediately looked right in to my eyes. I heard his voice and knew no one else could, "_I'm sorry." _His voice was like the wind through the trees. I looked out the window, knowing he had done all he had come to do. Sure enough, he went to the window and stepped gently out. I thought his name and my jugular began to pulse. I reached up to it, there was nothing but heat, I wondered what he was sorry for if I had no marks, than what had he done?

Even though she wasn't as evil as would have liked, Emily Granger was still smart. and, though her cousin hated me, I knew she didn't. After potions I went to her, "Emily," "Yeah Trazy?" "Do you know any thing about vampires?" "That depends; what do you want to know, and why?" she asked suspiciously. "I have a problem." "You better tell me all about it." We went up to the Gryffindor girls' room. "There's this guy I know, a vampire, I, well, I was lying in bed the other day. The day before I fell sick, when I was missing from class? (She nodded her head and I continued) Well, when I woke up, he was here, he told me he was sorry; like it was his fault I was sick. But, 'cause see, the only reason I could think of was if he had drank my blood, but there were no marks on my neck. I was wondering if you knew another reason he could have caused it." "Do you have blood wounds any where on your body?" I pulled up my cloak to reveal my knee, "Like this?" "Precisely! Did he have any contact with it?" I blushed, "Well, yeah, a little." "He touched it? With what part?" I seriously blushed this time, "His lips." "Did you hear any one in pain before you blacked out?" "Yes, a shriek of terror." "It's possible you were hearing him feeding then. You blacked out because you were feeling the pain of his victim. It could of killed you, I guess he didn't drink a lot of blood than."

I shuddered, "Do you really think I was feeling the pain of his victim? Wow, I never thought of anything like that happening." "I read too many books." "Not really. I read the whole lord of the Rings series, _before_ the movie came out. I read a lot too. I don't believe you can ever read too much." "Well, you're the only one who thinks that…besides Mione. I have to go now, later." She left the girls dorm and I heard a voice from the darkness of the room. "She's right." Anthony stepped out from the shadow. "Did you know that would happen to me?" I asked him. "Yes, I knew it would." "Who was it? The person I heard?" He looked away and didn't answer me. He leaned on the window sill, "I shouldn't be here." "Why?" "I, I can't tell you. They will destroy me." "The others. You're not supposed to tell me about your secrets." He looked at me, but I turned away and would not allow him to look me in the face. "Do you know that your life is in danger the longer you're near me?" "Of course I am. You, the others, Voldemort, every one is against the meeting of evil." "You know then, that I could lose control one of these nights?" "Yes, are you aware that I could lose control as well?" "You couldn't kill me. It's against wizards' code." "Since when do I obey wizards' code?" I was looking at him now, "You don't want to break it. If you do, it'll catch Voldemorts eye. Especially as you and his son are so close."

He was suddenly at the edge of my bunk, "I shall return, as usual." There was a blast of wind, and he was gone. Wow, I thought, what I wouldn't give to have those powers. But I knew he wouldn't give them to me, not now, possibly not ever. I remembered what he said about my being treated like a child forever and how he wouldn't be able to stand it. I cuddled up to my pillow under the softest feeling blankets, wishing I could just have a radio. I closed my eyes, I felt so weird around Anthony. He was so weird. I felt all floaty and he made me nervous. It always felt as though he were speaking in another language that only I could understand. I wished I could fly, soar, swim forever and never need to come up for air. God how I wish I could do anything, I wish it were already morning so I didn't have to go to sleep, because I knew I would lose the feeling I had, even though I couldn't tell what it was. Like a thousand statues crumbling, and falling in to a lake so clear and crystal, that the ripples didn't appear. How I could fall forever, using no muscle except my heart. Savage Garden started playing in the back of my head. God I could feel like this forever. Who was I thinking about? Oh yeah, Anthony. Sigh, I wondered what every one else was doing right now. Bella was asleep in her bed. I figured Emily was finishing her homework. Draco was probably terrorizing someone. Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you, but ooh I gotta find out. I don't want anything. I hated those lyrics. I want to find the rest of the world. But I can't because I keep drifting to sleep.

« « « » » » « « « » » » « « « » » » « « « » » » « « « » » » « « « » » » « « « » »


	4. Chapter 4

**Lonely Without Reason**

There was nothing to do all week. Nothing was happening anywhere. I got so fed up I punched some random Ravenclaw fourth year in the face. That only amused me for a day. I went with Bella to the Quidditch pitch to practice until it was dark. She went in to go hang out with Emily and I went in to the forbidden forest again, as I found it quiet and relaxing in there, away from all the imbeciles in the school. I sat down and began to hum to my self, and eventually got to singing some medieval song I made up in my head. While I was singing I got up and wandered further into the forest, only to run into James, "Fancy meeting you here." he said, seeming actually surprised. "What are you doing out here?" I asked him. "Nothing better to do than to see why this place is forbidden." he shrugged, "Well, later." With that he headed toward the castle. I continued singing and walked on. Suddenly there was a movement from my left and I was tackled down by monstrous beast. I couldn't see what it was but it was thrashing around something terrible, cutting my flesh and screaming like the rampaging thing it was. As it brought down its claws against the side of my head, I blacked out for the second time since I got back from winter.

When I awoke from my less than peaceful slumber all was quiet but a slight breeze. I tried to sit up, but the pain was too immense for me to handle, and I lay back down. I looked around at the surrounding scene. There was the stench of blood every where. I figured I was dead, or near. A large bulge of something was in the corner of my view. I looked harder and realized it was whatever had attacked me, but that meant something else had come and killed it. I sat up through the pain. Of course, I though, I should have known, "Anthony." He was at my side in a flash; his mouth was covered in blood, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, how did you know I was here?" He smiled, "As I came to the edge of the woods, thrush music – hark! Now if it was dusk outside, inside it was dark. Too dark in the woods for a bird by sleight of wing to better perch for the night, though it still could sing. The last of the light of the sun that had died in the west still lived for one song more in a thrush's breast. Far in the pillared dark thrush music went – almost like a call to come in to the dark and lament. Come In, by Robert Frost. I followed you by your voice, I knew you were in trouble when you stopped singing and that thing started up." "Did you…" He looked at the beast, "I had no alternative. Come, my nightly bird, you should be in the bed that is your throne." "I can't, I'm too restless this night. I still have to sort out the thoughts of the day."

He continued walking anyway, so I had no choice but to follow him. He led the way to Gryffindor tower, and even up to the girls' dormitories, even though normally no boys were capable of entering. Emily and Bella were already asleep. I sat on the edge of my bed, across the room from them, and he stood next to me, leaning against the frame of the bed. "Sleep." he told me. "Since when are you I charge of what I do?" I asked as I lay down. Instead of answering me he lay down next to me, covering me with his cape, apposed to my blanket. I curled in the cape tired now that I was lying. He still had his shoes on I noticed as I drifted into a deep sleep in the warmth of his protection.

I woke up the next morning expecting him to be gone, and I thought he was, as I was no longer covered by his cape, but by my own blankets. I sat up and saw that the girls were already up and gone for the morning. Then I saw that Anthony was in fact still here, he had just rolled over in our sleep. I liked the way that sounded 'our sleep'. He looked so peaceful, his silent hair falling like a satin waterfall over his face. I leaned over and twisted the curls around my fingers. He stirred and looked up at me, his eyes flashed gold again, then he pulled me down on the bed so he was still higher than me. "Why are you still here? It's almost morning." He sat up and stroked my cheek with the tips of his fingers, then taking my face in his hands recited, "Sweetest love, I do not go, for weariness of thee, nor in hope the world can show a fitter love for me; but since that I at last must part, 'tis best, thus to use myself in jest by feigned deaths to die. Yesternight the sun went hence, and yet is here to-day; by John Donne." He leaned down and brushed his lips against my forehead and left through the window.

I lay there, shocked at this sudden show of immense affection. "He is quite the learned poet, isn't he?" James was leaning in the doorway. I sat up with my head in my hands and James crossed the room to me, "He makes me feel like a child sometimes." I sighed. "It's his way of talking. Most people feel that way around him. He has a certain way with words, memorizing things and reciting them. He usually seems so happy at the way people squirm when he talks, but he seems so sad when he talks around you." I nodded, "He's keeping something from me. I don't even have a clue to what it is though." "No one ever has a clue when he doesn't want them to. His mind is far advanced. He has been being schooled since he was two years old, longer than most children. Plus his parents started him at a higher level of learning." "Have you met his parents?" "No, he won't allow me to his home. But from what I hear, you are privileged with the permission of being allowed to go over there." "Yes, on our next trip to Hogsmeade. Though, he never told me where it is, just that it's in Hogsmeade." "He will probably be waiting for you." "In the day light?" "He comes from a powerful line of vampires. The strongest made his parents what they are, some of the power would have been lost had he been created regularly, but instead, power was gained as he inherited power from both parent. It's actually an interesting thing, that the evil one would have the most power. He could easily over power his parents. Or so I understand from the others I've met. But I've never met his parents." "Have you seen his power at work?" "Yes, he can call the wolves, bring the mist, the mist usually only comes when he is feeling an extreme emotion. He can with stand the power of a crucifix, and the mirror thing isn't true. But, he does, however, have an allergy, to garlic. He can be out in the sun, but he has to wear sunscreen. Well, I have to go; I just came up to say hi. I knew he was up here." "Bye." and he was gone.

I left shortly after he did and ran to the library to find Emily. I needed someone I could talk to about this boy, someone who didn't know about my other boy problems. Maybe Bella would be there as well. Two girls' ideas would be better than just one, and one can use as much help as possible when dealing with love and vampires. I ran in and saw Emily sitting at a table looking forlornly at Draco, whom I was surprised to see anywhere near a library. He must be here spying on someone by the way he was hiding shyly in a corner. When he saw me he tried to hide behind a book, but even if he had been behind the book when I came in, I would have known it was him. You can't be fondled and not recognize the hands. I suddenly felt very much alive and malicious. I stalked over to him, grinning like a fool, "Can't get enough of Gryffindor girls, can you?" I asked him. He looked from me to Emily and back again. "Oh, you think I like? Ha, ha!" he quite obviously faked a laugh, "What are you doing in the library anyway?" "Going to talk to you fixation, about _my_ fixation." I answered him with a sly grin. "When did I say you could like other boys?" "When did I ask your permission? Besides, you are no longer my boss. Never really were, actually. I just let you get away with it a little bit cause you're cute. Now I not only don't take orders, I _make _the orders." "Says who?" "The person who makes your orders' son." "Is he your 'fixation', as you put it?" "No, not quite. Now if you'll excuse me." and I went over to Emily.

"Hello, Emily!" I said at a regular voice, then added softer, "Lover boy over there's staring at you too. Why aren't you two talking? Not mad at him are you?" "What? No, what's up? I would have never imagined you coming in this library. All it has are informational books." "Um, yeah, see, you remember about my vampire friend? I got more problems with him." "More of the creepy stuff?" "No, it's not that. This time he called me his sweetest love and kissed me. I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't love him; it would never work between us as we're coworkers. Plus the kind of work we do- god it could never happen." I sighed and put my head in my hands, running my fingers through my hair. "Your work…" "I can't tell you what we do. It would be against code. It would betray my rule, my life, my, wait. Your silence tells me you know what it is I do." "Yes, I think I know. But I was wishing you would tell me if it's true?" I saw through the corner Draco move closer and sit with his ear toward us. "Watch your precious minds his own business before my work involves him." "So it's true. Wow, but, what does your friend have to do with your business?" That's how we met. Come on, I'll tell you somewhere else, where he can't hear us." Together we left the library for higher floors.

× × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × ×

I led Emily to the room of requirement and walked past it three times thinking, "I need a place where the people I don't want to hear this conversation can't hear it." I opened the door to a very comfortable room with blood-red satin blankets and midnight-blue plush pillows for us to sit on. I sat down near a window and motioned for her to sit down too. "Okay, my friend the vampire, his name is Anthony. We met on the night of the dance. He was on the high tower and I went up there for some reason, I don't know why. But he was up there, and James came up and told me Anthony was for our groups work, because, well, Dumbledore has the giants on his side, and Voldemort has werewolves, so we needed a non-wizard group of allies. So I decided I would like to have nosferatu, as I had always wanted to meet a vampire. So James already had Anthony as a friend, it worked out well. I haven't met the others but James has. He says that Anthony is one of the strongest. You know that James and I are planning on over throwing his father once he reclaims his power. Well, the nosferatu are evil, but Anthony's family isn't, he is though. But I don't know what to do, because he was acting weird this morning, and I think I like him, but we can't be together 'cause we would remind each other of the people we were killing."

"Well, I don't know either, ask him about it. I have to go now, later. I really think you should talk with him. The working together would be a big problem." Then Emily left. I looked out my window, "God I wish I knew what to do!" I thought out loud. "You wish too much." said, guess who, Anthony. He was standing out my window in midair. "God! What the hell are you doing out there?" I asked freaking out. I knew he came in and left through the windows, but I never thought he was just standing there outside on nothing. "Listening to you talk. The resonance of your voice is heavenly, like a poets words that ring in your mind for hours. Besides, from what I heard, you shouldn't mind." He smiled here, in a way I had never seen before, an evil-loving way. "I would ask you, but I can't utter the words I need to speak, and you would only say no, as you are too unconquerable." "True, I fear the ties of committing myself. I can't stand to be without command. So this leaves us without decision. We still don't know what to do." "We take over." "But we were waiting until Voldemort takes over so we can make sure there is no threat." "I no longer wish to wait. We have amassed an army, we can do this, and Dumbledore is gone. There is nothing stopping us." "Only the professors. No, we wait awhile, next year at least. I have to learn their weaknesses."

"Fine." he agreed, sounding very dismayed, "Come with me then, so not all is in despondency. I want you to come to my house. My parents are not at home, so you still won't meet them, but you will get to see my home." "Alright then. That's better than nothing I presume." "It would be better if you would say yes." he said, narrowing his eyes at me to let me know he was being playful. We stepped out the window, so I did not answer him immediately, as I had to pay careful attention to holding his hand, but when we landed I said, "'Out of the night that covers me, black as the pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever gods may be, for my unconquerable soul. In the fell clutch of circumstance I have not winced or cried aloud. Under the bludgeoning of chance my head is bloody, but not bowed. Beyond this place of wrath and tears looms the horror of shade, and yet the menace over years finds, and shall find me, unafraid. It matters not how strait the gate, how charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul.'" "Invictius, W.E. Henley, excellent choice. 'No coward soul is mine, no trembler in the world's storm troubled sphere; I see Heaven's glories shine, and faith shines equal, arming me from fear. O God within my breast, almighty, ever-present Deity! Life- that in me hast rest, as I, undying Life, have power in thee! Vain are the thousand creeds that move men's hearts, unalterably vain; worthless as withered weeds, or idlest froth amid the boundless main, yeah, so on and so forth. Now I'm not really in the mood. Let's go to my house now." he grabbed my robes and tugged me further out into the cold.

We somehow were over the Hogwarts gate then walked through Hogsmeade. When we arrived at his house I was amazed. I mean, in movies and stuff the vampire has this great big house because of the fortune they have amassed over the years, but I wasn't really expecting him to really have a big house. His home was enormous. He opened the door with a tap, and I cautiously followed him in. We went up a flight of stairs, so I assumed we were going to his room (don't look at me like that! He's not going to do anything to me. Merlins' beard the immaturity of the people I know!). We were walking down a hall that looked a lot like the one we had just turned out of when a little girl stepped out of a room to the right. "Is she for me?" the little girl asked, her wide eyes staring at me from beneath a curtain of golden curls. "No." "But I want some to eat! I'm hungry too!" "No." "Fine! I'll tell mother and father you were bringing people in again." She turned to leave, "and I'll tell them about last time. They still don't know about that." "Becca, she's not for food." I shivered as she retreated to her own room and we went down a few more doors then turned to the left.

His room was luxurious, covered in satin and silk of the deepest reds and burgundies. His bed was large and took up half the room. He sat on the floor so I could sit on the bed without being uncomfortable. Suddenly I was in a mood to be a smart ass, "So, got any food here?" "Only the neighbors." he smiled, apparently in a smart ass mood too. "So was that your sister?" "In a way. My parents made her the way that normal vampires are made. I really wish they hadn't. She is nothing but a pest. She gets me in trouble when she does even worse stuff. God how I detest her." I smiled at his passionate hate, "You hate your parents too, don't you?" "Only usually." He smiled, enjoying being able to hate so much and have someone laugh at it. I lay back on the warmth of his bed, silently, my mind began to scream. I was losing it, I trusted Anthony, but suddenly my mind was filled with fear. As if sensing my distress, Anthony left the room. I wondered why when he left my head screamed more. His little sister walked in.

Giggling menacingly, she approached and sing-songed, "Mommy and daddy are home now." Her horrible, yet sweet looking, face cracked into a hideous smile, "You won't be here much longer. Anthony will be in so much trouble. Mommy and daddy won't make me bow to him anymore." She bounced out of the room, purposely slamming the door were it would bounce back open a line. God, no wonder he hates the bloody git, I thought. I curled up, squeezing my eyes shut, I shivered. A few minutes later Anthony walked in. he looked extremely ruffled, like I look when my mum yells and than kicks me out. "What happened down there?" He looked away from me, seeming somewhat ashamed, "Nothing, I, just, well, my parents don't exactly want me to have half breed friends. They aren't like Malfoy or Voldemort, just would rather I have pureblood friends, as I won't lose it as easily. Pure blood is too magic me to handle. It won't kill me like it would them, but it would at least injure me majorly. But I'm much more likely to dine on pure blood than on you." "Is that what you call being sweet?" I asked him facetiously. He strode across the room and climbed on the bed behind me, putting his cape over my body and his arms around my shoulders from behind. "No one can be sweet around you." He nuzzled his lips against the base of my throat, and I became more relaxed.

I settled into his arms, "Your sister is demented." I said, closing my eyes against the light of the fireplace. "Yeah I know. But so are you." "Yes, but I don't use it just to freak people out." "Liar." "So." "I don't know, just thought I should point it out." "Oh, okay. You have to come to my house now." "Okay, this summer I will." "Promise?" "Promise." "Alright, well what are we going to do now?" "Don't know. You wanna go stalk around. Scare people, you know?" "Yeah, I guess. Where are we going to go?" "Any where we want to. Come on; let's go by the Three Broomsticks." We got up and he led me back to the front of the house, carefully avoiding the living room where I assumed his parents were. We went and stood behind the bar, waiting for people to come out. We spent half the night frightening people. Then he brought me back to his house, "I have to go… you know. I'll be back later." I fell asleep before he got back.

When I woke up the next morning and he was sitting watching me. His sister walked in with an oversized smile and said in this sickly sweet and unnatural voice, "You have to go back to school now." "No shit Sherlock." I answered, sitting drowsily up in the bed, "What time is it?" I asked, turning to Anthony who was mocking his sister. Turning to me he answered, "Late morning, I can take you to the Hogwarts gate, but I can't go any further this morning." His sister made a face at me and walked out, obviously not pleased that she hadn't affected me in some ghastly way. "Alright, let me wake up the rest of the way." I stretched my arms and stood up. We left his house, again avoiding the living room, and headed for the castle. "So, when will you come again?" I asked him as we approached the gate. "When I next can, soon, I think. I would miss you after too long." I blushed, thinking the same thing. I climbed the gate, and said good bye, then headed for the common room.

The second I was laying down, the girls woke up. "Traz, where were you last night?" asked Emily. "With, Anthony?" Bella kidded with me. "Actually, yeah, I was." They gave me a 'knowing' look, "We didn't do anything but terrorize people." I added. They got dressed, and we headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When I was done eating I started for Gryffindor tower to catch some z's, when I noticed a very distraught looking Draco leaning against the wall. "What's wrong?" I asked leaning against the wall next to him. I had noticed him being less of a hassle to people lately. He looked at me and sank to the floor. I sat down as well, "Draco?" He sighed, "I'm not having a very good time any more. Even bugging Potter doesn't bring me as much joy as it used to. Your little friend Luci, over there," he made a head jerk towards James, who was going in to the dungeons, "he found out that Damien met you by walking in on us. Now he won't leave me alone, trying to find out how far we got. It's especially annoying, as we never got to finish." He sighed again. "Do you want to finish?" I asked him, leaning a little closer to him, so he could feel the heat from my body, "We can tonight." I put his hands on my waist, and put my hands on his. He kissed me more passionately than I had ever been kissed before, "Tonight?" I smiled innocently and stood up, raising my eyebrows at him to confirm 'Tonight.' I went back up to Gryffindor tower, and fell asleep.

When I awoke, it was already night. Slipping on the invisibility cloak I still had obtained, I snuck down to the dungeons. I then snuck into Dracos' room, which had been, conveniently, left open partially. I shut the door, only loud enough for it to click. He was laying on his bed, reading a book, and looked up when I closed the door, "Trazy?" "Yeah, it's me." I answered, removing the cloak so he could see me, "You ready?" "Always." He said, smiling and uncovering himself to reveal him laying there in green silk pajamas. I crawled on top of him and we began. About a half an hour later, I was on the floor, between his open legs that were hanging over the side. I heard a click outside the door. I leaned back and covered Draco. "Why'd you stop?" he panted, sitting up, pink faced and sweaty. I was still staring at the now open door. He turned, "Severus." "You will call professors by their last names." "Snape." he scowled. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, so glad you remember my name. Both of you come with me." He led us to his class room. "You are to spend the next three hours doing extra work. Ms. McKeen, I shall inform Professor McGonagall of your actions in the morning. I shall be checking your progress every hour." He turned and left after handing us each a pile of work and setting spells on us so we couldn't talk, that were supposed to keep us from doing anything we shouldn't be doing.

After a long while Snape came and checked on us like he had promised. As soon as he left the room again, Draco climbed my desk, indicating that he wanted to finish what we had started this time. I shook my head no, then drug my fingers from the top of his chest to his 'pride', then did the same on my body, indicating, 'I did you already, it's my turn.' He then shook his head at me, 'you never finished' 'fine'. I put my work to the side and got to 'work' on him. When he had enough, he slid himself down my body, and under the desk. He unbuttoned my cloak and undid my pants. He began to bring me pleasure, at first with his hand, and then with his mouth. It had almost been an hour since Snape had checked on us the first time. Draco licked from my 'area' to my belly button, than kissed from my belly button to my mouth. Now having everything level with everything else, he jammed his tongue in my mouth and his dick in my 'area'. I gasped silently, wanting to scream in the pain and pleasure of him taking my innocence. He looked at the clock, five minutes left. He caused more pain and pleasure, then slid off and ran to his desk. He began to fix himself, but to my horror, I was unable to move. Snape had apparently set a spell on me on his way towards us. Draco flew back over to me and fixed me back up, then ran to his desk. As soon as the door was opened I was able to move again, I immediately closed my legs and grabbed my pencil.

"Hmm." Snape growled as he surveyed the room, and seeing nothing amiss left again. I glanced at Draco, daring him to move. He grinned happily and mouthed 'what, didn't you enjoy yourself?' I mouthed back 'yeah, but what about Snape? What if he had seen us for real?' 'That would have been bad, but he didn't, so we're good.' I sighed silently; boys were idiots, particularly Slytherin boys. After another hour we were dismissed to our dorms, able to talk again. "See you tomorrow, Trazy." said a weirdly happy Draco. "Yeah, what ev." I answered thinking 'god he's weird'. I went to the Gryffindor girls' dorm, and fell asleep almost as soon as I lay down.

╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩ ╩

**The first meeting**

"Psss, James!" "What?" We were in the hallway, waiting for the divinations teacher to let our class in and I had been trying to get James' attention for a few minutes now. "Get together the Eltavare, our first meeting's tonight." He nodded his head n response, and snaked his way over to a group of Slytherins. I glanced around me to see if anyone had heard. No one had. The class opened and we went in. I sat next to Emily and Bella. "There's a meeting tonight?" asked a somewhat shocked Emily. "We have to practice for the Quidditch game tomorrow!" exclaimed Bella. "I know. That's why tonight. Tomorrow we have to be at the game, but tonight everyone will be getting ready for it. It's the last game of the year, and it's Gryffindor versus Slytherin. We will have less chance of getting caught. Besides, Slytherin can't beat us." "Alright, but half of the Eltavare are Slytherin, what if they won't show up?" "Then they're not worthy of being in our league. If they think a sport is more important than my ruling supreme, they can pucker up. I'm tired of waiting." "Alright, we'll be there. Room of requirement, right?" "Yeah."

"Welcome to the first meeting of the Eltavare. You cannot turn back now, so get used to these faces around you. I, like the Dark Lord, will give all those who are faithful to me, a mark of recognition. Not on the forearm, that would be too obvious, you will find out where I shall put it when you deserve it." I looked around the room; there were about forty students here. Mostly Slytherins who wanted more fame than joining the Dark Lord would give them. They would be faithful, most of them were also not too bright, and I could easily persuade them to follow me, as they had already sworn their allegiance to me and James. "You will do as I say, or meet the consequences. Our first assignment will come soon, don't worry, but you have to learn a few spells first, the controlling curse Imperio, the killing curse Avada Kedavra, and the cruciatus curse Curcio, the three unforgivable curses. Do you think you can handle it?" I finished the meeting with telling them that we would be practicing these spells on spiders, then moving to things like frogs. Then they were dismissed to go to their common rooms, keeping in mind that these things were confidential. They were not even allowed to speak of them with other members of the Eltavare.

I went to leave after most of the others had gone out the door; all that was left was me, James, and a few others, who were less anxious to back to their rooms. I went to move towards the door, but something had me around the waist. I looked down, but what ever it was, was invisible. James looked over, and seemed to know I was being held. He nodded, and then left. I tried to move again, and this time I could. I was hoping that since James hadn't cared that much, it was someone I could trust. "You let Malfoy take you." The voice belonged to Anthony. "What?" I asked, having no idea what he was talking about. He took his still invisible hands, and put them under my cloak, "You let Malfoy _take_ you." "Oh." I said, and then added, "So?" getting a little shiver as an invisible hand crawled up my side. "So now you're filthy." he said, taking his hands away from me. "How did you know anyway?" "I can smell him on you." "It's been a whole day and two showers." "One can always smell the last one to, hmm, _enter_ you." He removed his invisibility cloak and walked a circle around me. "What are you doing?" "Seeing if you deserve to be cleansed after having done that with _him._" "None of the guys I know like him, do they?" "Do you wonder why, when you let him do that, but no one else can?" "So, when you say 'cleansed' do you mean you're going to…" I left him to fill in the blank. He answered with an evil smile, and a wave of his hand that sent the books I had from the restricted section, off the giant pillow in the middle of the room, and stacked up next to the wall.

Before I knew what was going on he had me on my back, underneath him, on the mattress sized pillow, "_This_ ought to be fun." He took my cloak off and began to undo my belt and jeans, "Anthony, did it occur to you that someone could walk in on us at any moment?" "I wouldn't get in trouble, you would." he said, smiling as he slid the rest of my clothes off, "But if you're worried about it, next time, don't do it with a Malfoy." "You're impossible. I'll never try to reason with _you_ again." "Thanks." I tried to wriggle free of his grasp, because he was making me mad, but he was way too strong for me, "Don't even try to get away, if you work with me, sex can actually be fun. So sorry Malfoy didn't teach you that." I have a feeling he would have smiled there, but he was busy kissing me, so he couldn't really. I decided it would be best to work with him.

An hour later we were both red faced and tired, "Oh, Merlin, you were right, that was better than with Malfoy." I said, trying not to move. When he didn't answer I had to roll over and open my eyes. "I'm always right." he answered. "Gee, such modesty." I rolled my eyes at him. He had already gotten dressed, but I wouldn't move. "Come on, get dressed." "No." "Come on." "No." "Fine, I'll dress you myself." I shrugged, and so he did. When I was dressed I got up finally, "I have to go to my common room now." I left the Room of Requirement, and headed for Gryffindor tower. Like I had hoped, he followed. "So you had _fun _then?" he asked. "Yes." "Good." "Why 'good'?" "That means we'll have to do it again sometime." he answered, placing his hands on my hips. "Were you there during the whole meeting?" "Yes, I assume you are getting impatient?" "Yes, I want this school first, but if we wait too long, Dumbledore could die before I get the chance. If he dies, someone younger and more powerful will become headmaster. I have to have the rule before that happens." "I know. Mmm, you smell so good now. Delicious." He actually licked his lips. We stopped walking in front of the Fat Lady. I whispered the pass word and entered, Anthony followed.

"What are you doing?" I asked anxiously, "You will get caught." "Not if you shut up. Come on; let's go to your room. I'm tired." "Me too." I yawned, suddenly too tired to argue with him. We went to the girls' dorm, where hardly any of the girls actually slept, and he cuddled me to sleep.

                

**Just a Slight Dilemma and a Parsel Tongue**

I was awkwardly performing a transforming spell on Bella, who was my partner in transfiguration that day, when the subject of boys came up in our conversation. "What is it you like about Anthony?" Bella asked me. I blushed, "I don't know." Sighing she said, "Yeah, I like a guy, a really not my type guy, but I seriously like him, you know?" "Yeah, I know. Who is it?" she looked away from me, and towards Potter. Whispering as quietly as I could, "You like Potter?" "Yeah, you're not mad, right?" "No, I'm not. He is kinda cute." She gave me a death glare, "Yeah, but he's a total Gryffindor." "So are we. Besides, he defeated the Dark Lord, that's what we're trying to do, and he didn't even mean to. He could have some evil in him; after all, he is a parsel tongue." She smiled in his direction like a mad man, "You think I could turn him evil?" "Yeah, I think it would probably be easy to turn him to the Dark Side."

As class ended Bella and I walked towards the Great Hall, talking about how to get Harry on to the Dark Side. I saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walking this way, and made to dodge into the Great Hall with Bella, but he saw me before I could. Sending Crabbe and Goyle away he called to me, "Trazy, where are you of to in such a hurry?" I turned to face him, hoping with his Veela blood, he couldn't smell the way Anthony could smell. No such luck. "You've been having fun since our little adventure." It was a statement, not a question, "With who?" "I can't tell you." "Why not, you need cleansed." Merlin, again with the 'cleansing'. "I can't, I just can't. Besides, why do you even care? I thought you liked Emily?" he blushed, which looked very odd on his pale skin, "I do, but, you're here and she's not. She doesn't have Slytherin spirit." "If you mean she's not evil, I assure you, she is." That got me thinking. "How would you like to join our little evil group? We are having a meeting in two days. Tell me or Emily if you would like to come, then we'll tell you the rest that you need to know." I turned back to the Great Hall. "Wait, so, Emily's not a goody-goody?" "Not at all. None of my friends are."

I finally went into the Great Hall and sat between Bella and Emily. "What were you talking to Malfoy about?" asked Emily. "You." I answered, not looking away from the beautiful pile of steaks on the plate at the center of the table. Bella elbowed me and Em as Harry sat across from her. He looked at us, all three just staring at him. To make the situation a little less tense he asked, "How come you guys weren't at practice last night?" both girls looked at me, Harry was looking at Bella. I cleared my throat, vexed that this might not be a good idea, "We were at a meeting, a very important meeting. There will be another in two nights." "What kind of meeting?" he asked; leaning over the table as if he could tell this was a secret matter. I looked at Bella, then back at him, "A meeting of anti-Voldemort people." "Really? Every one thinks you're for Voldemort." Emily out right laughed, and Bella stifled a giggle, "No, I'm seriously not. But, I'm not exactly good either." "What does that mean?" "That means that I'm not for Voldemort, but I also want the power he's after." "You mean the power to eliminate all muggles and mudbloods?" "No, I want the power to influence a greater divider between pure-bloods and muggles. Muggles don't understand magic; they think it's just for fun and show. Muggles would disrespect magic. They would make us their slaves if we kept opening ourselves to weaker and weaker generations of wizard if we keep having more mudbloods." "So in other words, you want muggles as our slaves before we become theirs?" "Yes, that's exactly what I meant." "Would you be willing to allow me to your next meeting?" "Sure." I looked at the best friends on either side of me, score Voldemort one, Harry's parents, score Trazy one, the one Voldemort wanted.

Later that night, as we were getting into our pajamas, we bragged our victory. "I can't believe we got Potter!" "I know, I like him and I never thought he could be evil like us. At least not that willingly" "What did I tell you Bella? Plus, he already has experience with the unforgivable curses! This might discourage our other members though, especially Draco and Damien. Not so much James, he won't care that it's the boy-who-lived by almost destroying his father. He doesn't like his father anyway." We were still laughing all over the place and falling on the floor, when an icy breeze came through the widow, followed by a summer like wind. "Enjoying yourselves?" said Anthony, as he came in through the window, "I hope I'm not interrupting." He added in a deeper voice, intended only for me. "Not at all." I said, gesturing for him to join us. "Emily, Bella, this is obviously Anthony. Anthony, these girls are my best friends, Emily and Bella." They waved at him, "Hi, Trazy's told us _all_ about you." I grinned embarrassedly and he turned away, though, I could see he was smiling.

After a moment, we were able to talk again. "I came, because I heard you had gotten Potter." "How could you have heard? We haven't told anyone yet." "Mr. Potter told the other Ms. Granger that he is going to join an 'anti-Voldemort club'. I believe he worded it that way, so she would not know the evil of it. Unfortunately, she will probably try to come." "We will have to move the meeting to some where she can't get." said Emily. "We could move it to Slytherin territory, that worked for me before, but I don't know how much they'll want Potter in there." I mused. "If Hermione finds out who else is in the 'club' she'll insist to Harry that he not come." "He has to be in the Eltavare. I've already developed a plan. This could ruin everything. Move the meeting from two days, to tomorrow. That will have to do for now, let's get some sleep." Bella and Emily went to their bunks, and I climbed into mine, closely followed by Anthony. "Are you seriously going to sleep here tonight?" I whispered. "So I planned." he whispered back, kissing my throat.

                    


	5. Chapter 5

**Back For Seconds**

James, Bella, Emily, and I were assembled in the Room of Requirement getting things ready for our first real Eltavare meeting. I had gotten one of the boy Eltavares to go to the Forbidden Forest and catch some spiders for practicing the unforgivable curses. They were setting in jars at the moment, on top of a pile of books that had information about the curses. I had another curse to teach to Emily, Draco, Bella, and Harry. I myself already knew 'sectum sempra', the heart splitting curse. The first Eltavare arrived and James told them to pick a spider. After everyone was here (Harry and Bella were sitting next to each other, and Emily and Draco were next to each other as well), I informed them that should first start with learning the controlling curse, Imperio. They took out their spiders and began. The first few times, other people were being controlled instead of the spiders. I had anticipated this, which is why we were learning the less painful curse first; as an alternative to the curse I would have liked them to learn first, Curcio.

After an hour the Eltavare began to get the hang of the curse. The spiders began to do very un-spider like things. Partially satisfied, I let them leave for bed. Bella, Emily, Harry, Draco, James, and I stayed behind. I didn't teach the spell to James, he was already highly advanced in Dark Magick. Draco and Harry learned the spell fairly fast, and only after a few more tries Emily and Bella had it. We then dismissed ourselves, and went to our own beds. I was thoroughly tired from dodging the Imperious curse. I fell asleep as Emily and Bella talked about Harry and Draco.

The next morning at breakfast was full of surprises. The Ravenclaw table was cleared for us again, and I received some owl postage, from my mother of all people. In it she told me that during a row she had with my father, he had informed her that he was a wizard. So I was, not a quarter wizard, but a quarter muggle. I was utterly shocked. I couldn't believe it, I was half wizard (only half because my father was half Veela half wizard and my mother was a quarter Veela, a quarter wizard and half muggle). I got up and went to the dorms to write gran and ask if she knew. When I was done with the letter I went straight to class to tell Emily and Bella.

That night after we were asleep, Dev came in and told us that there was an Eltavare meeting, right then, called by James. Bella and Emily were already dressed by the time I slunk out of my tangle of sheets. Telling them to go ahead, I'd be right behind them, I got dressed. A few minutes later, I was in the hall on my way to the Room of Requirement. Walking groggily down the hall, I walked into someone else, who also was still half asleep. I curled up on the floor, about to fall back asleep when I heard Dracos' voice, "Alright you two, sleeping in the middle of the hall isn't allowed." I looked to see who I had run into, and saw Damien laying on the floor, eyes barely open, next to me. I whined and lay back down as well. Next I knew I was being pulled up. I opened my eyes as they pulled me into standing position. I was so tired I started to fall back down and Damien caught me. That woke me up. "That isn't your wand, is it?" I asked, able to feel it through his cloak and mine. "Not even close." he answered, not letting go of me like would be natural. I backed up, laughing nervously, "Don't even think about it." "Why not?" "Because if you even touch me, I can't control what will happen."

"Fine, it's still not fair though. Draco got some." "Yeah, but I didn't like anyone seriously then." "You're seeing someone? Who?" "No one you would know, they don't go to school here." Stepping into the conversation Draco asked, "One of your muggle friends?" "Yeah right." Damien joined in again, "What's this guy have that I don't?" "Fangs?" I offered in playful banter. "It's still not fair. I should get to give you some too." I laughed at that. "What's so funny?" inquired an annoyed looking Draco. "Because, Draco, you could have given me a lot more." "How do you know?" he muttered something else under his breath along the lines of 'I can give more than most guys'. I laughed at him again, "Because the boy I had 'fun' with after you, was a lot more fun." "Thanks." said a voice from behind me. I jumped, "Hi, Anthony. How long have you been there?" "Long enough." "Do me a favor?" "What?" "Don't hurt them." "Why not?" "Please?" "Fine. But only because that's the only time you've ever said please." he said disappointedly. Draco laughed, "That's the only time she's said please, I thought you guys had had sex?" "Draco, don't make my boyfriend kill you." I said seriously enough to shut him up.

Damien and Draco went into the Room of Requirement ahead of us and Anthony held me back for a moment. "Boyfriend?" he asked. "Well, basically, I mean, um, they wouldn't have stopped if they didn't think you were. You act like my boyfriend, I think. Maybe, um, yeah." I giggled nervously. "If I were your boyfriend I would get to see you more?" "Yeah." "and take you away more often?" I nodded my head. "and kick any guy who looked at you wrong's ass?" "Mmhm." "and take you to secret midnight meetings of my own?" "Maybe." "I guess that works." "Also though, if you're my boyfriend, you have to do what ever I tell you, or I won't even talk to you." "Harsh." "Yeah, well, that's how it works." James stuck his head out of the door, "You guys comin'?" "Give it a sec." answered Anthony not looking away from me. James went back in. "Alright, now we're together officially." "You have to hold my hand when we go in." "Why?" "Because I said." "Oh, it's one of those things." he said, taking my hand and rolling his eyes playfully, we finally went in.

James began to tell us his plan when we were all sitting down and stopped talking. "Alright, now I know you are all getting tired of waiting to get to make our move towards power, but I have an idea, Potter, you will be bait, if we can get my father out in the open, the ministry will take care of him, then we can eliminate them and "No, we can't." I interrupted James, "We can't leave an Eltavare in that much harm, we can't defeat the whole ministry of magic, and we most certainly cannot get your father out in the open. I have a better idea though. You can introduce us as a new generation of death-eaters. Then we will be close to our target, and be able to get information, that would other wise be unattainable." "You want to lie out right to the Dark Lord's face." "Yes, he won't expect it. No one would dare lie to him." "You want _me_ to go right up to my father and lie to his face?" "It won't be that hard." "Says you." "It will work." "and what makes you think he'll want a bunch of fourteen and fifteen year old followers?" "We'll show him our powers. We all know the curses." "Fine, I guess that's a better plan than mine." With that settled we added touches, and then went back to bed.

                    

The next day was a trip Hogsmeade. I didn't feel like going, so I stayed and practiced Quidditch. Unfortunately some Ravenclaws came to practice as well, so, because of my anti-social personality, I left the pitch to them. Wandering around the castle grounds, I found myself by the lake. I sat down in the mud and hummed to myself. I began to drift off in thought and slumped to the side, leaning into something warm. "Hello Anthony." I said, smelling his cologne. "Hey. You seem distant this evening. Is something wrong?" "No, I just don't know what to do. I can't think straight lately about the Eltavare. I'm losing here." "You're doing fine. You're a better leader than most would be." "Says you, bunnicula." "Are you comparing me to a fictional rabbit?" "No, I'm comparing you to a fictional bunny." "Not cute." "You don't think so, but I think little bunnies are cute, bunnicula." "Do you have to call me that?" "Yes, of course. You're my cutsie wittle bunny." "Do not call me that." "Why not?" "Because I am not a rabbit." "No, you're a bunny." "You're not funny." "Yes, I think I am." "You enjoy annoying me don't you?" "Only on occasion, bunny-boy." "You're a flake. A snow flake." "Not at all funny?" "No, but a little cute." "A little?" "Come here." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on top of him.

"Did bunnicula just get horny?" "Maybe." "Oh, how adorable, a bunny with a boner." "You're still not funny." "No, maybe not, you don't seem to care so much any more though." "Not really." he answered without allowing me to talk back since he then pressed against me in a passionate kiss, "I'm not adorable, I'm delectable." "Oh, I couldn't tell." "I'll forgive you, this time." he remarked. Then I kissed him, allowing myself to be a submissive kitten. Climbing on top of me he undid my robes and kissed my chest turning the kiss into a sucking motion. I knew he was trying to leave marks. After it started to hurt he stopped and began to move down. I took his jaw in my hand though, and brought him back up. Without breaking the connection of our eyes, I bit down hard on his shoulder. He winced slightly, but permitted it. Then he went back to other things. Maneuvering into a better position in the mud, he got my pants low enough to keep me warm from the cold, but admit him in. after satisfying his needs, he redressed me and we got up.

I shivered still cold from the wetness of the mud, "Is the bunny all better?" "Yes, but my parents are going to wonder about that bite mark." "No one is going to wonder where I got these hickeys though. Every one knows I'm the love slave to a vampire." "I think I liked it better when you were my girl friend instead of my love slave. Love slave sounds more fun, but it also sounds like you don't enjoy it." "How do you know I do?" "I'm not sure if I should answer that. It might start one of those times where you won't talk to me that you were talking about before." "But now I have to know. I promise I'll still talk to you." "You're sure?" I nodded. "Okay then," he cleared his throat, "Um, well, there's the moaning, and the, um, hair grabbing, yeah, um, also," he cleared his throat again, "you do this little back arch thing at, the, um, 'moment'." I looked away, blushing madly, "Maybe, I shouldn't have asked." He smiled slightly, "Maybe, you should have asked for a demonstration?" "No."

We walked up to the Gryffindor tower, and into the bedroom I shared. He stood by the window, "Good night," he raised his eyebrow, "little kitten." I smirked at him, "Meow, good night bunnicula." "Don't call me that." "I could call you Ponyboy." "I'd rather be a rabbit than an outsider with greasy hair like Snapes'." "How do you know all the muggle fiction characters?" He leaned into me, "You're cute, too cute, super sexy cute." I pushed him back, "You're acting like you're drunk or something, and we just did that." "So?" I pushed him out the window. He fell about a foot then caught himself and flew back up to the window, "If that's what you do to people you're happy with, I'd hate to be on your bad side." he joked. I pulled him by the collar until our chests' touched, "Are you suggesting I have a bad side?" "What if I say yes?" "I'll put bars on the window so you can't come in." "In that case, no I wasn't." He looked out the window and upon seeing that the sun was going down, "I have to leave now. I'll see you later." "Alright, bye then." and he left.

I lay down to curl up in my bed, when Blaise and Dev ran in. "Traz, you've gotta come! It's James, he's hurt bad. We can't take him to the infirmary though, because we don't know how it happened and it might have to do with his father. He's delirious so he can't properly tell us. You've got to come!" I got out of bed and followed them down to the dungeons. When we arrived and saw what a mess everything was. James was lying on one of the couches, blood coming out of a deep gash in left arm and side. "First of all, move him to his bed. Then get some wet cloth." I followed as they took him to his bed, and sat on the edge as I waited for the wet cloth. I moved his silver streaked hair from his face and rolled his sleeve up so I could examine the wound better. The cloth was brought and I wiped the blood from his skin. When it touched his face his eyes fluttered open, the fire sparks were gone. He looked at me with crystal blue eyes, than at his wounds, "Traz...?" "Yes?" "Will I be alright?" "Yeah, you'll be fine, but where did you get these?" "I … I went into the forest, I go there and meet my fathers minions to tell them news, today though, I don't know what death eater it was, they said I was a traitor, they tried to kill me, but I got away before they did any thing really bad, right?" "You're fine. You just need rest and food." He fell asleep, and I told Dev that, yes it had, had to do with his father. I stayed up half the night nursing the wounds, and then fell asleep next to the bed.

                    

I spent three days at James' side until he could be by himself and then I was only gone for my classes. Upon his recovery though, I went back to Gryffindor tower. When I got there a welcoming committee was waiting. "Is James better now?" asked Bella. "Yeah, a little. He doesn't need some one next to him anymore." I answered, collapsing on my bed in exhaustion. "Anthony was looking for you." Emily told me. "Oh, thanks." I said barely acknowledging what she had said. I closed my eyes and drifted into restless sleep. Later that day when I awoke it was already dinner time, and Bella and Emily had already gone down to the great hall. As soon as I sat up James came in bleeding again. "What happened?" "I woke up and was bleeding. Nobody was in there so I came up here." he answered sitting on my bed. I got up and wet a cloth, dabbing it on his freshly opened wounds. "I don't know how you managed to rip these open again." I muttered.

"Sorry, thanks." he said, watching me work. "I got some post, from my father. He says he'll meet you and the Eltavare. Wormtail wrote it. He informed me that father 'disposed of' the person who harmed me. He didn't say who it was though." I finished patching back up his cuts and sat up on the bed next to him, "When are we to meet him?" "Some time next month. He'll write when. We should have a meeting about the behavior at the meeting. One screw up could be the end of us." "We'll make it in three days. There's practice tomorrow and the game the day after that. I don't think it's much of a problem though. Once you have my dark mark on someone, they have to do as I say." James stood up to leave. "Be careful, you're becoming a nuisance." I teased as he left. As he exited Anthony entered, "So that's where you've been? James got himself hurt?" "No, he was attacked by a Death-Eater. You were looking for me?" I asked him, picking up the blood soaked scraps and throwing them on my dresser, which he then went to inspect. "Yes, don't bother why." "Why?" "Why don't bother why or why I was looking for you?" he asked me, holding his stomach as he examined the cloth. "Both. You may have that if you wish." I answered. Shoving the cloth in this pocket he turned then to me, "I will not tell you why, for either. As they have the same answer. All I'll say is be careful yourself these days." He glanced out the window, like he had heard something, "I'd tell you not to go outside, but you wouldn't listen, would you?" "No, never." "Is James seriously injured?" "Not really. If he didn't pull it open, he could heal a lot faster." "I'll see you later." and that was that.

That was odd. I thought, lying back down, I wish people would just out and tell me things. Damn, what's going on now that's trying to kill people? and why won't anyone tell me anything? I rolled over to look out the window and glanced at the pale moon. What was Draco had said so long ago? Oh yeah, I have quite a fan club going on. If only they were fans that told me things. What I needed were spies. I fell asleep again.

                  

"God this class is boring." moaned Dev as we copied the ingredients from the board in potions. "Don't let Sevy hear you say that." I joked. She stifled a giggle, but accidentally caught his attention anyway. "Is something funny Ms. Hunt?" "No sir." she answered looking away from him. "What about you, Ms. McKeen? Something funny?" "No sir, only my own thoughts." I answered. "Really, shall you share your thoughts with the class then?" "No sir, I don't find that they are entirely appropriate." Snape uncharacteristically walked off at that. Dev and I went back to work. By the end of class hardly anybody had finished their potion and most of us had suffered burns. We trekked to our common rooms to do our immense amount of homework we had been assigned that day. Upon reaching the tower we split off. I went to the dorm, whilst everyone else stayed in the common room.

I plopped down, and opened my text books and parchment to begin. My first assignment was about the great troll wars. I sighed, "I'll never get this done." "You shouldn't think out loud. It exposes weakness." I jumped at the unknown voice and turned around. "Who are you?" I asked the red-headed boy. "What Anthony warned you about, though I don't know why he warned you, as I have no intent to harm you." He answered me looking off in thought. "Then why are you here?" "Should I not be? I'm here because I hate Anthony." The boy stepped closer and looked at me oddly, "Why are you here?" "Because this is my school, and my dorm." "Really, that's all, it's not because this is your school because you're a witch of great past?" "I must have the wrong person then, but no, you are Trazy McKeen, of such great decent it's a shame you're a Gryffindor." "What are you talking about?" He smiled evilly and I caught a flash of perfectly white teeth, "You don't know your past? Interesting, I thought your grandmother would have told you." He turned to examine my mirror. "Why don't you tell me?" "I don't know if Anthony would appreciate you knowing." "I thought you hated him though?" I said coming up behind the stranger. "I do."

"So what about me then? What about my past?" I asked anxiously. "You are of descent of Salazar Slytherin. You are the great granddaughter of the brother of Voldemorts mother. Your grandmother is the cousin of the Dark Lord." "You lie. Besides, how would you know?" "I have contacts the same as Anthony, what he knows, I know." "But if he knew he would tell me, right?" "Not exactly, see, as the moment stands, you have not yet reached your most powerful point. Withholding that information that you now have, you could never reach the ultimate point. Anthony is afraid of that which is more powerful than him. He fears you. That's why I have been locked up for years; he feared I would become more powerful than him, which I have." "How old are you if you've been locked up for years by Anthony?" "I'm fifteen." "How can that be?" "I'm a born, like him, but, my father is the one who made his parents, my father is more powerful, so I got more power." "How many borns are there? I thought it was rare." "It is, but my father was a born and his father before him, so it was very likely my father would have a born." "So then it's very likely you or Anthony would have a born?" he smiled again, and this time I caught his fangs. They were whiter and longer than Anthony's. "Yes, but only if they are with the right person." "How can they tell if they are with the right person?" "They get pregnant." "Oh, that's nice, very sweet. and you say it with such a pleasant tone." "I could have said the chick gets knocked up." "You are such the gentleman." "Thanks."

There was a cold breeze from the window. "I have to leave now." he said turning to the window and taking a step. "I still don't know your name though." He stopped and looked at me oddly again, "Good." "But I want to know your name." I demanded. "But I don't want you telling Anthony I was here." "I don't have to know your name to do that. I can just say the red-head who he locked up visited me this afternoon. But I won't if you tell me your name." He stepped over to me, "I can't trust you." "Why not?" "Same reason you can't trust me. We'd kill each other without a thought if it came to it." To demonstrate he put his hands on my head and shoulder to pull my throat into a good feeding position and placed his teeth against my neck, stopping before the skin was pierced. He then let me go and I answered "True, but if you're stronger than Anthony I probably couldn't hurt you." "You are a wicked little vixen, my name's Robert Nathan Aaron Joshua Lorn. People call me Rob or Robbie. I wouldn't recommend the second. Now may I leave, as Anthony may be coming?" "Yes, now you may leave, Robin-Hood." He rolled his eyes and jumped out the window.

                      


	6. Chapter 6

**Trouble begins**

I went back to my homework, the sun now setting. After a few minutes there was a slight breeze, and then a movement at the end of my bed as Anthony sat down. He lay down next to me and nuzzled my neck. "He was here, wasn't he?" "Who?" "Robert." "I don't know any Robert." "Trazy, he'll hurt you." "So will you, won't you, if I don't tell." "I'd never hurt you." "Not telling me things hurts me." "He told you? God I'll kill him. How the hell did he get out?" "I have no idea, because I don't know who you're talking about." "You're impossible." "Merlin! I'm impossible? Look in the mirror." "Damn, tell me when he was here!" "Who." "You're being a bitch, you know that?" "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Remember what we talked about? How there would be times I didn't talk to you? Consider this the beginning of one." "What did I do? Not telling you one thing? You never asked. Come on! Damn mudbloods." That did it; I rolled over and knocked him off the bed, "Get out of my room, now." "What if I don't?" "Then I'll just have to tell Dumbledore how truly evil you really are." He got up off the floor and left.

The next morning I trudged to the Great Hall with Christmas carols playing in my head. I dropped down on the bench and could not pay attention to the conversation going on. I set my head down and sighed. "What's wrong?" asked Bella. "Nothen, just depressed like usual." "No, this isn't like usual. You sure you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." I got up and went out on to the grounds. I walked around aimlessly for awhile, just enjoying the early summer day. I turned suddenly and saw Robin-Hood. "What are you doing here?" "Stalking you, Hollywood." "Hollywood?" "Yeah, seen from Ponyboy?" "Yeah, just about right after you left last night. We got in a fight because I failed to acknowledge you exist." "That's all I ask. What did he say?" "He was thoroughly pissed that you touched me. Oh yeah, you seriously weren't supposed to tell me that little secret." "Of course not, that would be too easy." He smiled that smile again. "So why are you stalking me today, Robin-Hood?" "Cause you tasted good last night?" "You want to get hurt, don't you?" "Just a little." He gestured with his hand how much and it was more than a little. "You're such a smart ass." I rolled my eyes at him playfully. "Well, not to brag, but I've taken some tests on that sort of I.Q…" "You're retarded." I said sitting down in the grass lapping up the sun. He sat down next to me and started petting the grass. "I prefer the terms 'challenged' or 'special'." "Special just about sums it up for you." "Thanks, that's so sweet." I smiled at him sarcastically, "Oh yes, that's what I was going for. Now seriously, why are you stalking me?" "Why shouldn't I?"

"First of all, it's creepy; second of all, Anthony already wants to kick your ass, why would you give him another reason to?" "Awww, do you care if he tries to kick my ass?" "Why would I care if he kicks your ass?" I answered while I thought, hey, I actually do. "Cause I didn't lie to you and he did. Plus, I'm way cooler." With that he lay down completely in the grass. "and, I'm way better looking." I laughed at that and lay the rest of the way down as well my eyes becoming level with the top of the grass. "Your looks remind me of the weasel. Little bitty Red-Head." I twirled his hair with my fingers. He grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes with his deep sapphire eyes. "Don't compare me to any bottom feeding scum Weasley or I'll have to bite you." His eyes were so serious I pulled back. He smiled his melting smile and pulled me back towards him, "Tell lover boy I say hi." he said biting my throat again just too where it left marks but didn't cut the skin. "You're a freak, you know that?" I said as he let me go. "Now I do." "Do you believe what anybody says?" "No, not anybody, just you. You're hot you know that?" I watched him as he got up to go. "Yeah, I knew that. It's only so obvious." "and not conceited at all." I smiled a melting smile at him and he just walked away saying something about 'little vixen'.

I lay in the grass for a while longer until I saw the team coming out. I couldn't help but grin when I saw Ron, especially when I saw Hermione was trying to talk to him and he was telling her to sod off. I ran over to the team and started walking with Bella and Harry, who handed me my broom. "Hey, Harry, do you think Ron could be like us?" I asked him just because I wondered. "Well, he might be a little evil, could be helpful though, his father is in the ministry. Might be able to get some inside information, but he'd stay friends with Granger. She does his homework." "Hmm, could work something out. You think we should talk to him?" "Go for it." answered Harry. "What about you Bella?" "Sure, he's kinda cute." To that Harry just glared at her. "Alright, we'll go talk to the weasel, after practice." "Not Bella." Harry added. "Fine, what ev." I answered. We walked on to the pitch and began practice. It ended fast as we were all doing great and the captain, Wood, thought we were fine. We changed out of our practice robes and met back up outside the lockers. "Are we going now?" "Yeah, Harry you have to call him." "Right, RON, OI, over here!" Ron turned and walked over.

"Hey, what's up Harry, Trazy." he nodded in my direction. "Well, I told you and Mione I was in an anti-Voldemort club like thing, remember?" "Yeah, I remember, what about it?" "We were wondering, the group and I, if you would like to join?" "I don't know. What would I have to do?" I stepped in, "Nothing really, be loyal to the others in the '_group_'." "Who else is in the group?" he asked with an untrusting look towards me. Harry answered his question, "Bella, Emily, a few Ravenclaws, and um, well, a few Slytherins." "Slytherins, you've been hanging out with Slytherins?" "Well, only a few." "A few, who's a few?" Harry glanced at me for support then answered in a rushed sentence, "Zabini-Hunt-Malfoy-Riddle-Brusque-also there are some vampires that we hang out with. Nobody of special significance." "Nobody of…did I hear you say Malfoy?" "Maybe?" Harry winced. "God Harry, Mione would be pissed." Ron said breaking into a smile. "So are you in?" "Yeah, I'm in for sure, but what are the details?" we walked to the great hall and sat next to Emily and Bella, "Girls, this is the newest Eltavare." I said as they looked at me quizzically.

"Weasley's going to be an Eltavare? How do you think Draco's going to go over with this?" asked Emily. "Draco is your department now, remember? You deal with him if he doesn't like it. I have to worry about James and the nosferatu." I replied to her. "Speaking of which," said Draco from behind us, "there is a vampire I have never seen before waiting for you at the doors to the dungeons, very openly leaning against a wall waiting. Funny how he knew you were going to check on James tonight though. I think you should go out there while Emily and I discuss my feelings at the moment." He said this last part with a very nasty look at Ron. "Well, I guess I'll be off then." I said patting Emily on the back, "Good luck with the Malfoy feelings discussion. Heard they can get vile." I walked out to the main hall and towards the dungeons. I saw him clearly as I walked up. "Did you even try to look inconspicuous?" "No, not really, should I have?" I sighed, "What are you doing here?" "Waiting for you, I thought your snobby friend told you." "Draco has a name and did tell me thank you. You could have told one of my smarter friends that you wanted to see me." "Oh, I'm sorry, did Malfoy embarrass you?" "You're an ass." "Takes one to know one." "Loser."

He just laughed at that. He got off the wall and started walking towards the door to outside. I followed noting that he was wearing muggle clothes. When we got outside he sat down in the grass again, "If I'm a loser you're the devils little sister." "I'm gonna get my big brother on you." I retorted narrowing my eyes at him and sitting down myself, "Should we be outside? What if Anthony sees you?" "He won't, seems he got in some trouble for bringing a certain little witch into his house." "I'm not little, and why does that mean he won't see you? Does he have to stay inside?" "Yeah, I wasn't planning on coming back for a few days, but when I found out I couldn't help it. He's definitely gonna try to kick my ass now." "That's what you want isn't it? You want him to try to kick your ass so you can kick his." "Yeah, exactly." he turned and looked me in the eyes with this 'trying to look serious' face and asked me, "So you agree now, that he would try and I would win?" "I didn't say that." "But you did say he would 'try so I could', didn't you?" "Maybe. You read too much into people's words." I said trying to be pissed at him for saying I would say that, but failing miserably as he was so unserious. "So when is your next little elta-whatevers thingy?" he inquired. "Eltavare meeting, and in two days. It would be tomorrow, but the Quidditch game, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw." "Can I come?" "To which?" I said not even really paying attention anymore as my mind was on the game. "Either, though, you really have no control weather I go to the Quidditch game, so I suppose, can I come to the Eltavare meeting?" I snapped back to reality, realizing what he was asking, "Um, I don't know, Anthony should be there, so I don't think it's such a good idea." I answered starting to drift off again. "But what if he's not?" "What do you mean 'what if he's not'?" "What if we've already fought?" "Then I don't think either of you would be good to come."

"Oh, if I did come though, what would you do?" "Nothen I guess. I don't really care. You don't seem to be working for the enemy. Oh yeah, the Weasley scum, is now an Eltavare, just so you know." He sighed, "I guess I'll have to put up with nasty inbred scum then." I feel back against the tall grass relishing the breeze, "You really should have a more positive outlook on life, Robin-Hood." "Robin-Hood, you're really gonna call me that then?" "Yes, I think it suits you. Plus I like it." "and that's all that counts." He stretched out on the grass. "Damn straight." He started pulling up grass and throwing it into the wind which in turn blew the grass on me, "You do know that you're getting that all over me, don't you?" "No I didn't." he answered seriously, and then threw more grass into the wind. I yawned, "What time is it?" "I have no idea, nighttime." "Gee, thanks." I said to practically no one as Robin-Hood was still absorbed in his grass throwing. I got up to go inside but was caught and brought back down to the grass. He out his hand over my mouth knowing my impulse was to scream. He shushed me, then removed his hand for my mouth, but didn't get off of me. "You have to be quiet and wait. It's worth it, I promise." "I'll wait, if you get off of me." He smiled evilly and rolled over with out letting me go which put me on top of him. "You have a warped sense of humor." I muttered, not even bothering to fight him to let me go, as I knew I wouldn't win. "Just watch the sky, you'll see." I watched the sky and after a few minutes was amazed by what I saw. A whole flock of Hippogriff's were flying over us.

When they were gone he spoke again, "Told you. Cool huh, hardly anybody knows there're here." "Yeah, it was cool. How did you know they were there?" "I know some people who know some people, you know, it's all about who you know." "and you called _me _Hollywood? You're the one who's melodramatic and all cliché." "You're still Hollywood. I may be the hot guy, but you're the pretty blonde." "The pretty blonde being the drama queen is a cliché too." "Oh shut up." "I will when you do." "So it's settled then neither of us will shut up." "Sure, what ev." I answered yawning again and curling up into him since he was still holding me. When I did that he dropped me like I was contagious, "Whoa, no way, Trazy, wake up… now, you have to go to your bed." He scooted back from me some more and standing up, "Come on, get up!" he said again, this time taping me with his shoe. "Hey, don't put your shoes on me." I said with out moving or opening my eyes. "Well get up then!" he said tapping me again. This time I grabbed his leg and pulled, knocking him down. "Hey, you cheated!" he yelled at me as I stood up. I wasn't standing for long though, as he pulled me down for the second time. "You cheated the first time." I retorted trying to pull myself away. "No, not getting away from me this time. Nasty trick you pulled last time." "Oh, what about your little trick? Pretending not to pay attention to me." He smiled that melty smile, "I actually liked my trick." "But you didn't like the pretty blonde becoming submissive?" "Oh, that's what you call that, submissive? See, what I can submissive is a girl like, hmm, I don't think I should go in to detail on that." "You are a freak. A major freakazoid loser." I said trying to get away again as he pulled me by my leg closer to him. "I'm a freakazoid loser and you're a spastic weirdo." "Thanks, I'm spaztastic."

                    

**A Little Problem gets out**

He raised an eye brow at me and stopped pulling for a second, which was just long enough for me to pull free. "Spaztastic, my god you're weird." He said as we both stood up, "By the way, I won that." "What do you mean you won? I got away." "No, you're still right here, and if I wanted I could get you again." "Yeah right, I've gotten away twice now." I said. "Don't tempt me to prove you wrong, its way past your bed time." He pushed me to the doors. I went in and he turned and left. I went towards the Slytherin dorms to check on James like I had planned. I narrowly dodged being seen by a prefect, but made it into the dormitory, to an awake James. "What are you doing still up?" I whispered to him. "Nothing, I can't sleep. The hippogriffs flew by a while ago." "I know, I saw." I said, unwrapping his bandaged side. "Draco was in here. Who's the new vampire?" I looked up into his piercing blue eyes, "His name in Robert, I call him Robin-Hood. He knows Anthony." I answered him then looked away. "They're not friendly are they?" "Not exactly, no. Your wounds are doing better though." "Mmm, you don't have to do this you know." "I know, but why wouldn't I?" "I don't know better things to do." "Like what?" "Sleep for one. You haven't slept well for days have you?" "No, but I'm fine. You need sleep more than I do at the moment." "I can't sleep while you're not well. You'll get really sick." "Yeah, but you are really sick." "I'm not as important as you. You're Trazy, leader of the Eltavare. The lord and master of our entire destiny. You're also the Slytherin heir, are you not?" "I am, but so are you." "You have way more pure blood than I. Besides, you are so much better than me in other ways too." "You're delirious from lack of sleep."

"No I'm not, ask anyone. You were born to do this, born to lead us to a new area. I was merely born to find you." "I could not be the leader had you not found me, could I? Some times the servant is more important than the master, as are you more important than I." "I see your point, but I will never believe that I am more important than you. We all know, we all say, and those that don't say are jealous or in denial." I sighed, knowing I would not win, yet not caring as I knew I was the least important. He rolled on to his side and face me, "What's wrong?" "Nothing, may I ask you though, what if I was to change my mind, to decide not to go after and destroy Voldemort, or maybe still destroy him, but not take his power?" "What ever you decide, I'm sure it will be right, but we must be rid of him, weather we take his power or not, he must be gotten rid of. He is my father and I love him, but he is horrible and wretched." I thought to myself the secret of which I knew and no one else but James and Lilly Potter knew. "You have no idea." I muttered. "What do you mean? You know something I don't?" I looked at him wishing I had kept my mouth shut, but I could never lie to him, "There is something your father never told anyone. Has he ever spoken of your mother?" "No, never, well, once, but he didn't say much, just that she was a muggle born witch, with green eyes. Said never to talk about it again so I didn't." I looked away again, wanting not to tell him. I took a deep breath, "Your mother was what he said, but more. You have a twin brother, not an identical brother, but he is your twin. He looks more like your father than you do. He doesn't know about Voldemort being his father. He was raised in the belief another man was his father, but he knew about your mother, he didn't know about you though."

"Won't you tell me more?" he asked as I stopped talking. "Not now, I think I should tell you and your brother at the same time. We'll meet after the Quidditch game tomorrow. Then I will tell what I know about the story and how I know. Good night Luci." I stood and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night Traz." He closed his eyes was almost instantly asleep. I covered him up and left the room. I walked through the common room and saw Damien who seemed to be eavesdropping. "That's a dirty habit you know." He jumped a foot. "So is sneaking up on people." "Not if they're listening to my private conversations." "Hey, I'm sorry, okay, just be glad it wasn't Draco listening. He already thinks you're scared. He's started saying that you only keep the Eltavare running because you need an excuse to have friends. Personally, I think that's the only reason he's in." I sat down on one of the many green sofas and he sat next to me. "Damien, I am scared. More scared than anyone can imagine. The reason we're having the meeting in two days, is because Voldemort said he would meet us. If I screw this up, it could kill us all." I started shaking slightly. "James is right you know. You are the most important one, at least as far as I can tell. I don't really know the others, but you, you got us all together. Harry and Draco aren't always trying to kill each other any more, and both have lovely, _normal_ girl friends for once. James doesn't hide from everything anymore. You did that, all of it. Even I've changed since I met you, I don't curse every person I see like I used to. Trazy, you are the most important, but when it comes to destroying lord Voldemort, you don't have to worry. He won't kill any of us as long as we are all together. Now go to bed before I get even more sentimental. It's disgusting." I smiled at him pitifully and went up to the tower.

The next day was horrible. I was tired and worn out from a restless night and the professors were all pissy because I hadn't done my homework. Right before the game I caught up with James' brother and told him to meet me after the game. The game wasn't that great. I scored a few, but was too distracted to actually play. We won when Bella got the snitch. After changing back into my regular clothes, I went behind the lockers where I was supposed to meet James and his brother. James was already there, but we had to wait fro his brother. Finally his brother walked up. "So what's going on?" he asked. "This is your brother James. and this is your brother Harry." I answered him, they both looked shocked, naturally. "What do you mean? My father killed his parents, how could we be brothers?" "Seriously, is this a joke?" I sighed again, this was going to kill me. "Alright, here's the story- when Tom Riddle met Lily, he was awed by her. He was actually bewildered by a mudblood. So he talked to her, they ended up going out, secretly, for obvious reasons. Well, it was their last year, so they thought it would be okay if they, you-know-ed. So they did, but she got pregnant, with you two. She had always liked James Potter, so when _he_ asked her out she said yes. Voldemort didn't care, because now he had other things to care about, the prophecy. So James and Lily eventually got married, you two were born, and she said you were James' kids. Everyone believed her, including James, except for those who knew the truth. She let James name you, Harry, and secretly asked Riddle to name you, Luci. But after only a year Voldemort came to kill you because of your birthday. Upon having to kill your mother, he decided not to kill you to raise you as his own, but when he tried, he couldn't touch you, so instead he again tried to kill you, which almost destroyed him. When the death eaters saw this, most of them ran, but Wormtail did what his master could not, he kidnapped you, James, for he could not find you, Harry, in the rubble. He then collected his masters' torn body, and departed right before Dumbledore arrived.

Standing where your door used to be, Dumbledore could tell that there was something still alive inside, and so he found you Harry. He knew the real story, but told no one, as you can imagine how scandalous that would be. But my gran was there, she knew Voldemort and Lily when they were together and every thing, and as I am friends with you both, she decided I needed to know the story as well. So, there you have it. You're brothers, all three of us are heirs to Slytherin, and Dumbly-dore knows. Merlin, he must be flipping in his office!" We were all silent for a moment not knowing what else to say until Harry said, "So, that's why I can speak parsel tongue, not because of the scar?" "I have no idea really, could be either." I answered. James had been sitting on the ground listening, and suddenly stood up, "Well, I have absolutely no idea what to do now. Do you think this should be kept secret?" I thought about it for a second, "I don't know, that's up to you two, not me, my job is done." Harry spoke again, "Wait, then why does every one say I look like _my father_ James?" he spoke the words 'my father' carefully. "You've seen pictures of Tom, black hair, pale skin, basically same shaped face as you and James. But no one remembers him when he looked normal, they remember him snake eyed, hairless and nasty red-pink flesh. So it's no surprise they don't see him in you the way I do. The way he used to look, if he wasn't my great, great, great, cousin, he'd be kinda hot." "Why not because he's your great, great, great, cousin? That's how pure bloods are made; only usually they're in the same generation. Hey, that gives me an idea, wanna go have fun?" James gave me this 'I'm the sex god of the universe' look. I smacked him, "You're a sicko freak." "Ow, I was only joking." He whined as he held his face where there was a big red hand print. "I cannot be related to you." said Harry, giving us a very familiar 'you're so weird' look.

"Well, you are. So, deal with it. You are now, an honorary freak in training. We'll have to work on your 'spontaneous stupidity'. You're not nearly spontaneous enough." I answered him. "Yes, and his looks, a Slytherin heir must always look great, especially greater than that jerk of Malfoy." James added. "You don't like Malfoy either? Well, maybe you and I are related, but I have a source that tells me Trazy over here, likes him a lot more than we do." Harry said with a grin that I prompted to knock off. "For your information, which it really shouldn't be, that was quite awhile ago, and now, he's just another Eltavare to me." I said, with another swing at Harry, which would have knocked his block off, if it weren't for James catching it. He leaned in close to my ear, where I knew Harry couldn't hear, "I _still_ have to kill him, you know." When he let go of my fist, I almost fell on my face. He and Harry were already walking off as I wiped the dirt and grass from my robes. "Stupid gits." I muttered finishing cleaning the dirt off my robes. "Yes, but they do have a way of making you, hmm, _awkward_, don't they?" said Damien from behind me. "How long have you been there?" I asked without turning around. "Long enough, wonderful story you told, by the way, if James doesn't kill Draco, I will. The spoiled asshole needs a lesson." "Since when don't you like Draco? I thought you were friends, well, as much as you can have friends." I smirked at him. He smirked right back, "Since when do you think? Since the same time every one else who didn't hate him started hating him. He shouldn't have been your first." "Really, and who should have been?" I said in an intentionally 'Victoria's Secret commercial' voice. He blushed immensely, "That was uncalled for, that little voice of yours." "What voice?" I said, still using it. He stepped forward he pushed me against the wall, "I will not be tempted by the little vixen." He looked deep in my eyes when he said this, and smiled crookedly. That got my attention more than anything else any one could have done, "Where is he? Where's Robin-Hood?"

"Why should I tell you? What have you done for me lately?" I rolled me eyes, "What do you want?" "Let me hurt Draco. You know I can't with out your consent cause your stupid dark mark." Alright." I shrugged, "But not too much, we need him to complete the task we have been created to do." "So you've decided to go through with it? Good, it would be boring here without that." "Well nobody is going to say I'm too scared to do it." I said as he let me off the wall. "So can I hurt Draco now?" "Yes, but do it in the room of requirement, and let James help. He was so looking forward to hurting him too." "Fine, what ever." was his answer as he walked off. As Damien disappeared, Robin-Hood reappeared. "So what's this I heard, Hollywood knows secrets too? Hmm, and she's not as, _nice_, as most girls either. Such a naughty little Gryffindor I've found." "What are you here for? I don't think you came all the way here to discuss my affairs with _other_ boys, did you?" "Yes, a very naughty Gryffindor, staying out past hour with a group of boys, and being so suggestive. I might not be able to deny myself the vixen as well as Damien. Do you want to risk that?" "Risk what? I wasn't paying attention to you any more, I thought I saw Malfoy." I smirked at him. "That's a yes." he said pulling me on top of him and laying in the grass again. He kissed the base of my throat, like Anthony, only more lovingly. Then brought his trail of kisses up to my lips, but dared not kiss them, instead, as he reached my mouth, he stopped kissing, and brushed my lips with his fingers, "Such a pretty girl," his deep blue eyes filled with sparks of silver, "like a porcelain doll, I shouldn't touch you. But I have to don't I?" He kissed my lips, "You're so vulnerable. You make me vulnerable too. That's not nice, especially when Anthony is so near." I jumped when he said Anthony was near, he smiled maliciously, he'd done this on purpose. I rolled my eyes, "That wasn't very nice of you, if you knew he was coming why'd you…" I stopped myself, "Never mind, I know, idiot." He grinned again. I tried to get up, but he held my wrists, "You're a freak." Was all I said, before I gave in.

As soon as I gave in, Anthony was there, with his hands fisted at his side. "You could have done this in other ways you know, if you wanted me to kill you so bad, _Robbie_, you could have just asked." "Oh, but this way is so much more fun. Look, you're all pissed! How cute." he let me go and got up. "Go inside Trazy." ordered Anthony. I just looked at him and raised an eyebrow in amusement, like hell I was going in if one of them was going to die. "Traz, he's right, go to bed." said Robin-Hood. Anthony hissed as Robin-Hood said my name. "Don't worry, if you still like him, I won't kill him, and I'll let you keep him in a little cage in your bed room, just as long as you save your fun for me." he smiled again. Anthony looked at him like he was crazy to even suggest keeping him in a cage. I looked at him to say 'well, what will you do for me'. Anthony sighed, "Fine, I won't kill him either than, just go inside, so I can at least kick his ass already." "Merlin, vampires are so old fashioned. I still don't see why I can't watch. and who ever wins, I get the loser in a cage." I turned around before either could object, and went inside.

As I entered the dorm I went straight to the window. I could see where they were, but I couldn't see what was going on. "Damn it! That's not fair." "What's not going on?" asked Bella. I noticed that she, Emily, and Dev were all in here, I figured I might as well tell them every thing that was going on. I sat down on the floor in front of them, "Well, James and Harry are brothers; Damien and James are in the room of requirement hurting Draco, uh, sorry Emily. Anthony and Robin-Hood are down there battling it out, who ever loses I get in a cage in here. Yeah, that's about it, besides the fact that James was a little suggestive earlier, and Damien held me up against a wall, and then Robin-Hood was being really weird, kinda making out with me, only not, that's when Anthony showed up. Yeah, my life in a nut shell. How was ya'll day?" "Uh, nothing like that." answered Dev. It took Emily a second to realize what I had said, "What do you mean that 'their hurting' Draco?" I scooted back, afraid she was gonna kill me, I cleared my throat, "Well, you see, they're really pissed at Draco 'cause we had sex, right, and they wanted to hurt him, and I told them not very much. They wanted to kill him, so I kinda saved his life, if you think about it." "I'm thinking about it, and I'm not seeing it that way, sorry, but I don't see it that way." The door to the room slammed and Draco walked in. I jumped; he was covered in cuts and bruises. "Trazy, your crazy friends tried to kill me." "What happened?" I asked, worried he did something to them. "They knocked me out, dragged me to the room of requirement, which was continently a torture chamber, and beat the living hell out of me. They were holding back though, other wise, I have no doubt in my mind, they would have used some of those devises, I know I would have. Now tell me, what the bloody hell is going on?" "Well, you see, they've all been a little upset with you since we, well, you remember, and so they wanted to kill you, but I told them not to." "Thanks, I appreciate it." he said sarcastically, "So; you mean there are other guys who are going to try to kill me? God, what a week I'm in for. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed Emily and left. "See, he's okay." I said as she threw her shoe at me.

I stood up and looked out the window again to see if I could see what was going on. I couldn't really see, but from what I could make out, Robin-Hood was standing, and Anthony wasn't. I realized I was right when suddenly Robin-Hood was right in front of me. I fell backward, "You know you could really hurt someone doing that." "Yes, but it was amusing. By the way, I won." he said stepping through the window. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me on to my bed, closing the canopy curtains. "Good night Trazy," laughed Bella, "we're gonna go to the common room." When they were out, he opened the curtains back up. "Why'd you do that?" "Which, the dragging you to the bed, or opening the curtains?" "Either." He held me tighter, "I dragged you to the bed, because personally, I don't like, that you still like Anthony, I'm jealous. The second, because I want o be able to see what's going on outside of this bed." "So, why'd you have to pull me on the bed if you're jealous of Anthony?" "Because, I told you I wouldn't kill him, and I didn't, but I'm not letting him even have a chance of getting you again. I'm sleeping right here, with my arms around you every night from now on." "But you're not my boyfriend." "Neither is he, and I don't care who you're boyfriend is. If Anthony wants you back, I'm the only person he can't pulverize, so I'm staying right here." "What if I get a boyfriend and he doesn't like it?" "Do you mind?" "Not right now." I answered pulling the blanket around us. "Then as long as you don't care, I don't give a fuck what he cares. Now go to sleep." "You know they all think we're, you-knowing right now." "I know, now shut up and flip over." I did as I was told and rolled over on to my stomach, resting my head on his chest, and curling up to sleep.

                   


	7. Chapter 7

**Certain People lose Their Minds**

The next morning I woke up and he was still there, awake and watching me. "Were you up all night?" "No, I slept, but when I awoke this morning I didn't dare move, you're actually peaceful when you're sleeping." I looked at his face when he talked, and noticed what I had not the night before. He had deep cuts on his face, one of which was above his eye and still bleeding. I reached up and wiped some of the blood away onto my finger tips and looked at it; it was a much deeper shade of reed than my blood. Like cordial cherries. He took my hand as I was watching the blood still and licked the blood off, he shifted uncomfortably under the bed sheets, "The vixen is far too tempting." he warned. "You get turned on far too easily." I said shaking my head at him. I reached up and wiped off more blood on to my hand, and licked it myself, driving him further towards crazy. "You do this on purpose now. It's not very nice." "No, but I am, aren't I?" We were sitting up now, but he pushed me back against the bed, and climbed on top of me, "You really should stop you know." "I know, but you're so cute when you're fighting it." He bit his lip now, to keep from talking because he knew I'd answered like that again. I knew I shouldn't temp him further, but it was so much fun pushing peoples' buttons, and this was my favorite button to push. "Awww, I though all big boys liked it when pretty girls turned them on." He had been holding his breath and now let it out, and jammed his tongue in my mouth, reaching his hand up my shirt, trying to 'satisfy' himself, knowing I wouldn't let him get anything for real. Damien, having his perfect timing, walked in on me for the second time.

Damien stood there casually leaning against a bed post. Robin-Hood rolled his eyes and whined as he got off me. I straightened my shirt and started to sit up. "No, please, continue, I don't mind, I'll wait." said Damien. Robin looked at me with an eyebrow up. I shook my head no, like hell I was going to make out in public. "Oh, like I care how you feel about it." was Robins' answer as he climbed back on top of me. He had the decency to close the curtain as he worked my shirt off and got his hand into my pants. He started kissing my chest so I could finally speak, "I thought you understood no getting in my pants, Robin-Hood." Damien snickered on the other side of the curtain. Robin stopped for a second, "You thought, Hollywood. Besides, I thought it was safe to talk to you with out you doing your little vixen shit. I told you I would only hold myself back so long. Also, I'm not entirely in your pants, they have to come off at that point," Damien started laughing again. I was going to say something back, but all I could do was gasp as certain 'pleasures' happened throughout my body. I looked up at Robin; he just smiled his smile and cocked an eyebrow. He took his hand out of my pants, and started to undo them. I crossed my legs and arms and would not move. "Awww, come on! I let you have fun, please, just a little, please, Merlin, that's the only reason we even did this is 'cause you screwed me up. At least let me fix it!" he whined. "Not that way! Besides, it's a total turn off when grown boys whine." Damien cracked up, realizing what Robin was whining for. "Fine, but it'll take longer this way." Robin said, giving in to the fact that I was not going to let him.

When he was finally done he rolled of me and let out a moan. With out even giving me any time to find my shirt Damien opened the curtain. Robin didn't even open his eyes. I sat up, "Do you mind? I'm only half dressed thank you." "No I don't mind, besides, I like the bra better than the shirt. Red, is way better than white any day. Any way, I've seen you with out a shirt before. You can't have forgotten that." "Yes, I remember, you and your perfect timing the first time. Are you going to do this every time I'm making out?" "No, maybe sometime I won't have to walk in." Robin opened his eyes at that. He gave Damien a dark look and threw me my shirt. I slipped it on and got off the bed, following Damien out of the room and leaving Robin-Hood there. "Is he going to be okay? I don't know what you did to him, I could only hear, not see, but it sounded bad, well, actually, it sounded good, but you know what I mean." "Yes, unfortunately, I do." "We waited for you at the meeting for awhile, than they sent me to go get you. Your little girlfriends thought it was hilarious that I was the one who had to go get you. Why was that I wonder?" "Because they know about you holding me against the wall yesterday, and about walking in on me and Draco." "Speaking of that, you left your shirt down there you know. I still have it too." "Why do _you _have it?" "How could I dream of naughty Gryffindor girls if other boys have their shirts. I took it before he got back." he answered me, walking behind me and putting his hands on my hips. "Do you really think that's safe after the look Robin-Hood gave you?" "Robin-Hood doesn't care, he's only keeping you from Anthony _and occasionally_ being you're shagging buddy, so I see. He only gave me that look because yesterday he and I had a little talk about you. About what we think about you, and let's just say he found my ideas less than…appropriate, decent, appealing, whatever word you want to use for it. He doesn't find a regular relationship as feasible when I involve animal like sex and possibly torture devices."

"Wait, okay, I get you wanting sex; I didn't think of wild animal like sex or torture devices, but you, wanting a normal relationship? Is that possible?" "First off, yes, I have thoughts about you not having to do with sex. Second, I didn't say _wild _animal like sex. You just seriously turned me on though, well more than I already was after that little show. I'm starting to think we should just skip the Eltavare meeting, and find an empty room to snog a little and shag a lot, like horny little bunny rabbits." He pressed himself against me, "I'm guessing for the second time now, that that's _not_ your wand." "and for the second time you'd be right." He turned me to face him and pressed me against the wall. "How many boys are you going to deprive today?" he whispered in my ear. I was again tempted to press buttons I shouldn't and since his lips were so close to mine, I licked his. His eyes got big and his hand flew to feel his lips. "What? You just, oh Merlin." he squeaked looking down. I didn't have to look down, I could feel it. He looked up at me, pleadings in his eyes. "That was a very naughty thing to have done." He stroked my hair back off my face with the back of his hand, and leaned forward to kiss me. "Whoa now, _big _boy," I snickered, "First off_, off _now. Second, we can't do it here. Third, I'm not letting anybody in my pants today." "But, but, oh god, why'd you do that to me?" his voice hit a higher pitch than normal. I couldn't help it, I ran my hand up his thigh. He lost it. He would have been willing to do it with any body at that point.

He started making out a little too hard. I tried to push him off but couldn't. "You shouldn't have done that to him Trazy." Damien stopped and turned his head to look at Draco, "Go away Malfoy." he whined. "I can't, it's been so long since you were sent to get her, I was sent to get her. I guess we're even now, I couldn't finish because of you, know you can't finish because of me. By the way, Trazy, your friend is still up there, thoroughly satisfied I might add." Damien gritted his teeth, then calmed down and said, "You could have finished, I didn't say stop did I?" "No, obviously not, as you watched her and the Vamp up stairs at it." "Actually I didn't, I listened. Which is more than I can say for you, isn't it? Even when you had sex you don't know she was having fun because you couldn't hear her contented gasps of pleasure, now could you?" Draco got red in the face from anger, "That's none of your business, is it? The Eltavare are waiting, and I wouldn't keep them much more. They'll get agitated." Damien eased up off me, but not where Draco could see he'd won with that comment. Damien turned toward me and whispered a question in my ear, "Can we finish later, please?" I whispered back knowing I wouldn't really let him, "Maybe, but only because your sound so _pathetically_ needy at the moment."

                      

He let me off the wall the rest of the way but put his arm around my waist as Draco started moving again. We arrived at the room of requirement and Damien was still hissing through his teeth in need. "Finally. Merlin what took you so long?" asked Blaise. The three of us glanced at each other wondering if we dared say what. Bella noticed us hesitate and saved our asses. "Hey, let's just get this thing started so we can go already." she said. Draco went over to Emily, and I went to go over to James at the front. Damien didn't want to let me go though, as I was the only thing keeping every one from seeing how in need he truly was. "God why did I wear my tight jeans today?" he mumbled pitifully. "I don't know, they look good to me, a _teensy-bit_ revealing though." I smiled as he glared at me for messing with him. He let me go and sat down immediately, almost falling over because he couldn't sit down all the way because of certain _things_ in tight pants. I went to the front and sat down next to James.

"Okay, as most of you know, Voldemort has agreed to meet us sometime next month. We need to go over the correct behavior for meeting some one like him." I looked around the room and noticed Anthony was here looking worse than Robin-Hood, with gashes down his arms and a black-eye. "First off, we all will wear our plain black robes and have our face covered, he doesn't need to know those identities that we can keep secret. Then of course, is the fact that only a few will talk; those few being James and I, and any one we ask questions. No one else will say a word, make a noise, move a muscle, or we'll all be dead, and I don't think anyone wants that. Be practicing your spells, I'm sure he'll ask to see us perform them. and if he has you perform them on a death-eater, you have to do it. The only reason you shouldn't do it is if it's the killing curse on some ones' parents, then do not do it unless you would like them to do it to your parents, and even if you wouldn't mind them doing in to your parents, don't do it, okay." The rest of the meeting went on and every one did fairly well when we practiced the curses. The meeting ended at about one o'clock, right before lunch ended, we caught the end of lunch, then all went and did our own thing, for me that was practice Quidditch with Bella and Emily. For Damien, that was follow me around.

"Oh, come on! You said we could, please?" "No, I said maybe because you sounded so pathetically needy." "He sounds pathetic now." added Emily. "Thanks Em, I appreciate the help. Any way, and before that I said I wasn't letting anyone in my pants, didn't I?" He looked away, "Yeah, you did. But I'll behave, I promise, I'll stay away from your pants entirely." "Like hell I believe that." I said turning away from him. I went to mount my broom, but Damien grabbed it from my hands making me turn around and fall into his arms. He threw my broom aside, "At least hang out with me?" His eyes were pitiful puppy dog eyes, and almost entirely purple. "Oh my gosh, is Damien being sweet, kind, caring, even, dare I say it, loving?" "You've lost your mind, haven't you?" "Not as much as you have. I've never seen a boy that, that, I don't even know what to call it. That was so un-Slytherin." "I know, don't point it out, some one might hear you. Merlin, you've got no sense. Come on." "Come on where?" "Any where. Where do you want to go?" "Lets go to the lake." "Alright. The lake it is."

We were sitting at the edge of the water. "You don't have to hold me that freaken tight, I'm not gonna fall in or anything." "I know." "Then why are you?" "Why do you care so much?" he answered without answering and nuzzled me. "Are you a pure blood?" "Yes, why?" "Well, I was going to say something, but you probably wouldn't get it then." "Try me." "I was going to say, you're like straight out of a soap opera or something aren't you?" "I know what a soap opera is. And no I most defiantly am not from one, thank you." "You could have fooled me, suddenly becoming all sweet and crap, is not a normal thing, especially for a Slytherin. Mind saying why?" he shifted his body away from me somewhat, telling me I had touched uncomfortable territory. "Do I have to?" he asked cringing at the thought slightly. "Now you do." "Alright, but it's even more of a soap opera." "That's fine, my mum used to make me watch 'em. I can handle just about anything." He took a deep breath, "I liked you since I met you, but you're always with somebody else, I can't stand that, and these guys are always fighting over you and stuff, I've never been able to tell you, 'cause I really have problems sharing my feelings, well, my nice feelings. Anyway, so there you are without any guy, so you could get taken, again, by any body, and as long as your not taken, mess with anybody at all. I can't take you always being with somebody else while I just sit here watching. So now I'm taking you before anyone else can." "That reminds me of that All American Rejects song. Do you even know what I'm talking about?" "I'll tell you my dirty little secret, who has to know?" "How are you a pure blood?" "I'm just well learned. What about your weirdness? You know that song by Nelly and Tim McGraw?" "Over and Over again?" "Yeah, that one, that's the one I think of." "See, I listen to mostly rock music, and you're over here talking about Nelly and Tim McGraw. You're weird." "You knew what I was talking about. Besides, I don't care. I like that song." "You get made fun of back home don't you?" "Yeah, but that's 'cause I listen to that kind of music, but wear all black."

"What's your favorite song?" "My favorite song, I don't know. I like that one, I forget what it's called or who it's by, but that one, goes like light it up and take a puff. I like Akon. I like all the money songs for some reason. Gold digger, Grill, Beverly Hills, Rich Girl." "You like Rich Girl?" I fell over laughing and he turned crimson. "Hey, you asked, I answered. So what about your favorite songs?" "I like those ones too, but I like Nirvana songs better. I _love_ Laffy Taffy and Candy Shop. I like Everclear Father of Mine. I like most of Eminems' work. Linkin Parks' In The End. I like Weezer too. I like Blink 182. Adams Song. Like you though, I don't have a favorite song." The water was perfectly still and suddenly reminded me of Anthony as a cold wind blew by. "It's cold this year for April." "Yeah, cold." I said as I looked toward where the wind was blowing from. "Anthony…" I whispered inaudibly, but he turned a sad face towards me. He looks so cold too, I though, with his knees tucked into his chest just sitting there. God, did I do that to him. Damien looked, "You still like him." Now I had two piteous people by me. This is all I need, one month and I'll be facing the most dangerous man the world has ever known, and I'm getting all this stress. "Damien, I don't still like him. I don't know who I like, but I know who I don't like. If I still liked him, I would still be going out steady with him, but he lost me, I'm sorry; I'm just worried about him. He needs me like James needs me." "If he needs you, go to him." "That won't help, not right now. Besides, he's leaving now." "How do you know?" "He can tell me things with out saying anything at all. Any one I'm close to can." "Are you sure, I mean, James needs you bad. You've been a mother to him. I knew him before you did. You give people hearts that never had them before. I know because I've seen them change."

"Where are you from Damien?" "I'm from America, Garland, Texas to be exact. You're from here right?" "Yes, I'm from the U.K. London actually. I've been to America once, Harlem for a year when I was twelve. I knew a kid who knew some one from Texas. His name was Jacx. He said he loved me too. So many people have said that. I can't believe it any more." I sighed, "My favorite song is that song by Evanescence, Wake Me Up." "I know Jacx. He used to live in Mesquite. He was my friend, after living in Harlem for a few months he became a jerk. I haven't talked to him in two years. How old are you any way?" "I'm fourteen; you haven't talked to him since about the time I met him. You're so weird, like the weirdest person I've ever met." "I'm weirder than Granger?" "Yeah, weirder, not as crazy as, but weirder than her by far. If you're a pure blood are you rich?" I asked relaxing a little bit. He smiled, "Naw, I'm not rich." "Oh." "But my parents are, and you're a spoiled little thing, aren't you?" "Are you kidding, with my mom? I don't get jack, but I'd like to be spoiled. How much money do you have in your pockets right now?" "Right now?" "Yes, right now." I went to reach in his pocket, but he pulled back, "We do not need an episode like earlier thank you, I can get it out myself." He pulled out a handful of sickles and nuts from one pocket, and another handful of galleons out of the other. "That enough?" "That's plenty enough." I said pulling his arms around me more from the cold outdoor air. "I just realized something; you've only gone out with rich people, Malfoy, and then that vampire dude. You only hang out with rich people too, Potter, Ruggiero, Zabini, both those vampire dudes, myself, James can get anything even with out money." "I thought you weren't rich, your parents are the rich ones." "They are, but if I want to buy something for the pretty girl, they'll give me the money, so it might as well be my money. Why do you care as long as you get some?" "Because where you get things matters too, just not as much. You know, my birthday is coming up in May." "You know the last Hogsmeade trip is coming up in two weeks, that'll probably when we meet Voldy-mort, but before we have to meet him, we can hang out. Like this you know, it's kinda nice."

"Sure, but you have to hang out with me and the girls tomorrow. We're having a girls night out." "I didn't think boys were allowed to those." "Their not…but we can make an exception this time. You'll get to hear our secrets." "Alright, the secrets just sweeten the deal though. I'd do anything to get you to hang with me instead of those other boys. Come on, it's almost dinner time, and I know for a fact you haven't been eating right." We got up and went inside to the great hall. He sat at the Slytherin table and I made a very rare dinner appearance at the Gryffindor table down at the end where all my Gryffindor friends sat. I sat between Emily and Ron, across from Harry and Bella. To the girls I said, "Hey, guys guess what, tomorrow, our girls night out, Damien's coming, we can have some fun with him, he said he'd do anything." "Why'd he say he'd do anything? What are you doing for him?" asked a suspicious Emily. I blushed and looked away, "Merlin, that's obvious," said Harry, "Yeah, he's been crushing on her for forever!" finished Ron. "So what are you doing for him? Because I remember what he was asking for earlier and then you and he just disappeared until a few minutes ago." "Not what he was asking for earlier, and no we didn't do that either. I'm going to Hogsmeade with him, you wouldn't believe how much money he has." "I have a lot of money too. It's never gotten me a girl." said Harry. "Sorry, but that's not the only reason I'm going with him. Besides, would you be willing to go to a girls' night out? He doesn't know what kind of stuff goes on at one; you've had an experience living with girls when you stay over at Rons'. What would Ginny do to a boy at a girls' night out?" "He's in for it. Poor bloke." answered Ron.

                    

The next day was Sunday so there were no classes. The girls and I hung out all day, but at six o'clock, we went to the Gryffindor girls' dorm. Dev didn't know about Damien coming but she found out she was ecstatic. I had already set up the stuff we needed for tonight. We had lots of chips and a few pizzas'. I got extra blankets so we could sit on the floor and chat. and of course, no girl get-together is complete without movies and music. I picked out Remember the Titans and then some actual girl movies. For music we had an enchanted radio complements of Bellas' witchcraft and wizardry. We were sitting in a circle on the floor watching Gone with the Wind talking about a bunch of stuff, but at the moment I was talking about how this particular movie pissed me off. "God Trazy, you're not girly at all are you?" said Emily, thinking I was crazy. "I could be girly if I wanted to." I griped. "We know Trazy, we know" said Dev, rolling her eyes. "Why isn't Damien here? You didn't lie to us Trazy, did you?" "No, I'm here. So what the hell do I do?" said Damien walking in. "You're late." I answered. He sat down next to me and whispered in my ear, "You're cute." "You do whatever we tell you to. As soon as this stupid movie ends we were playing truth or dare. You have to pick, but you can't ask us." "Alright, I got no choice anyway." "You got no grammar either." added Emily who was acting rather more ticky than usual.

"Okay then, I'll start." said Bella, "Dev, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Are you a virgin?" Dev blushed and mumbled, "No." Damien whispered in my ear again, "Ya'll aren't gonna ask me that, are you?" I smiled obnoxiously, "Now we are." "Damn, why did I even ask?" "Alright, Dev, your turn to ask somebody." Bella crossed her fingers, hoping Dev wouldn't get her back. "Okay, how about you Emily, truth or dare?" "Umm, dare?" she answered, wanting to avoid having to answer a question like Dev had to. Dev grinned, "I dare you to go flash every one out the window." Emily got up confidently, "That's easy, no ones out there this high." "Don't be so sure about that, after losing a game, Quidditch players always practice more, which means right now, the whole Ravenclaw team is out there. High enough to see you if you flash right out that window." "Oh, God." she muttered, going over to the window. She lifted her shirt (we couldn't see anything) and two Ravenclaws crashed into each other and fell off their brooms. We all cracked up except her, "Ha, ha, my turn, Trazy, truth or dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to go to dinner tonight wearing only your wizards' robes." "Are you crazy?" "Yes, but you have to do it." "What ev. I'll do it." "Alright, let's watch Save the Last Dance now, we'll finish playing after Traz does her dare tonight." We put the movie on and settled down.

"See, I agreed with that movie. I can be girly." I said as we got up to go to dinner. I opened the door to go out and Bella called me back, "Where do you think you're going? You still have to do Emilys' dare." "Damn, I hoped ya'll had forgotten." "Ya'll?" "I've been talking to Damien too much." Dev held out my robes, "Go change." "Fine." I grumbled grabbing the robes and going into the bathroom. I took off all my other clothes and put on the robe, holding it shut tight. I threw my clothes on my bed as I stepped out of the bathroom. "Let's go, I look like an idiot, having to hug myself to keep myself covered." "I'd say something, but you'd smack me for it." said Damien as we walked out of the dorms. "What?" "Well, I was going to say I don't mind if your not covered." "You were right." I said then went to smack him. As soon as I let go of my cloak, it started to fall. I immediately grabbed it again. He started laughing. "Just wait, I'll get you eventually." I said glaring at him. "Awww, you got all bitchy, how cute." I kicked him. "Ow, damn, you weren't supposed to do that." "Shut up than." When we walked in nobody really noticed anything, but as we walked across the great hall people started to notice that I was standing weird and looking like an idiot hugging myself.

Emily led the way to our seats, right by Harry and Ron again. "Emily, I can't sit there!" "Well, you have to." I followed her reluctantly. Dev went over to the Slytherin table and sat where she could watch, I saw her tell Blaise and Draco, who both turned to watch as well. "Great." I mumbled as we sat down. Bella sat on my right across from Harry and Emily on the other side next to Ron. Ron was directly across from me, and Damien sat on my left. Then it dawned on me, "Hey, how am I supposed to get my food? I can't let go of my robes." "Well you could…" I elbowed Damien for that remark. "What are you talking about?" asked Ron and Harry together. Bella whispered in Harrys' ear, and he told Ron. Harry blushed slightly and settled his eyes on firmly Bella and Rons' face reddened match his hair. Damien got weird and protective of 'his territory' and put his arm around my waist. Draco being the pain that he is saw an opportunity that no one else did. He came over and was about to pull my cloak, but Damien suddenly had his wand under his chin. I turned around to see why Damien had and was surprised to see Draco. "Damien, uh, just, coming over, to say hi. Hi?" he said in a nervous tone of voice. "Malfoy, if you even try to touch her again, I'll kill you." He smiled at the end of his statement and pushed his wand further into Dracos' chin. Draco turned and ran. "Did you have to do that?" whined Emily. "Yes." Damien answered. "I think I'm done eating." I said standing up to leave. Damien followed.

I went up to the dorm and got dressed in the bathroom again while Damien waited on the bed. When I came out he asked me, "So where are we going?" "I don't know. Let's just walk around the grounds." He opened the door for me and we went outside. I felt a lot more comfortable outside and properly clothed. "What did you and James do to Draco the other day? He was terrified of you earlier." "Nothen that drastic." he answered with a crooked smile, then on a more serious note added, "So what about Voldemort? Have you thought anymore about the meeting?" I sighed and looked into the forest, "I have, I don't know what though, I'm scared that he'll find out we're against him. I really don't want you guys to get hurt for me. I feel so stupid for feeling this weak; maybe I really am supposed to be in Gryffindor." "What house you're from doesn't matter, it's your thoughts now that matter, not when you were sorted, besides, Gryffindor girls are naughty, remember? At least you're not a Hufflepuff. Any way, I don't care if you're scared; because you're facing your fears, just don't let anyone else know. That's how nasty rumors start." "I still feel stupid for being so weak." "Well then don't think about it. You just found out your fathers a wizard right, what house was he in?" "Ravenclaw, he had a fit because the sorting hat was dirty for being on mudblood heads. Not out loud of course, but the hat heard all the same. What about your parents, since you're from America where did they go?" "They went here, they only moved to America after I was born. Mum was a Ravenclaw, dad was a Slytherin. Don't know much else about their school days, don't talk much."

We were at the lake side now and I squatted down, "So what are we to do now? I'm bored." He sat down next to me, "You like the water, don't you? We always end up here." "I love the water; it's calming yet hectic at the same time. What's your element?" "Wind, I don't know why, just like more than earth, fire, or water. So what's our schedule for next week?" "I have Quidditch practice Tuesday, but so far that's all I know for now." "I'm getting jealous of Potter and Weasley. You're always with them playing Quidditch and just hanging out." "Shut up." I said pushing him down into the grass and resting my head on his chest. He tensed then blinked at me. I looked over the sparkling water at all the grounds I could see and wondered briefly how they kept the grass short. He relaxed and said, "You are the weirdest girl I've ever met. One moment you're all mean, the next you're being oddly sweet. I think you must enjoy confusing people." "Just don't tell anybody I'm sweet, I'll have to hurt you." "I won't, your sweetness is mine and I'm not sharing it." he looked up at the sky, "It's almost time we should go in." "Do you want to go in?" "Not particularly, no. I'm quite comfortable actually, and you?" "Which part, the going in or the comfortable?" "Both." he said pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes from the sun light reflecting off the water, "Same as you. I don't really want to move at all, much less go inside. I don't want to finish playing 'truth or dare'." "Why not?" "Because, I can't face another dare like that one, but I just can't say truth." "Why not, we all know you're not a virgin." he snickered at me and I punched him, "Hey, you didn't have to hit that hard." "_You_ didn't have to say that. Any way, they'll ask something else then, and I do not want to answer those kinds of questions." "Than don't, what can they really do to you? Eltavare can't hurt anyone with out your permission, I doubt you would let one harm you."

"That's not the point, if I refuse to answer, my honor is at stake." "Damn, muggle games are weird. What other games are ya'll going to play?" "Well, if there were more guys, another popular party game is 'spin the bottle'." "Right, I saw that one in the Gryffindor common room, they lock the spinner and the person it points to in a closet, I couldn't understand why though." "To make out. There are also board games, but I don't really like board games. Twister is fun, but I'm not playing that with just girls, it'd be awkward." "Wait, why would it be awkward, and I missed the whole middle of whatever you said, because I was still on 'make out'." "It would be awkward because I don't really want to be in those kinds of positions with a bunch of girls. I'm not going to elaborate on that any more so don't ask about it." "You should have a party this summer so I can see this 'twister' game, not to mention 'spin the bottle' is a lot more interesting now." "Must you think like that?" "Yes, I have to, if I don't I stop breathing." he answered me sarcastically while beginning to twirl one of my braids around in his fingers, "Especially when you're wearing braided pigtails. Very dirty school girl." I took my hair out of his hand, "At least you're honest, retarded, but honest." "How can you tell if I'm retarded, just because you put bad ideas in my head?" "I can tell, I can also tell you must be some sort of pervert soap opera reject." "That was a little harsher than necessary you know. Just for that, you owe me something." "Really, you can determine that why? I never allowed you to determine things about me." "You're just trying to be difficult, aren't you?" "Aren't I always?" "Only to me, you're pretty easy to everyone else. I could name the ones that I know of if you like." "No, I would rather you don't." I answered blushing, "Why is it you know all this stuff about me, but I know hardly anything about you?"

"You don't ask me, and no one else knows stuff about me. I know stuff about you, because other people tell me. What are you wondering about now anyway?" "I can't ask you that, you're a boy, I've never asked a boy that before." "You want to know if I'm a …oh, um, I don't know if I can answer that exactly." he shifted uneasily. "Hmmm, well, I couldn't ask it anyway. Why can't you answer though?" "Well, um, because the answer is um……yes." he turned away blushing immensely. I smiled, "That's so cute, you're embarrassed about that!" I giggled. "Well, 'cause it's usually the guy who's not and the girl that is. I'm the girl. Did you just giggle?" he stopped blushing and looked at me, "Are you ill?" "Are you a bit thick? You're_ not_ supposed to insult the girl you want to be with. Besides, in the muggle world, by the time people are old enough to get married, a lot of the time neither are virgins, so the boy-girl thing, doesn't matter. I'd rather I was a virgin." "Yes, but either way, you're almost perfect." I smiled shyly, "Almost perfect, most boys would say entirely perfect, why do you say almost?" "Because if you were entirely perfect, you would be boring and also probably never even notice me. I wouldn't want a perfect girl. Do you mind that I said almost?" "No, I liked it better, that's why I asked you why you said it." The sky was a deep purplish grey now as the sun slowly disappeared.

                         


	8. Ohhhgonna be awhile til an update!

**Father Knows Best**

It had been three days since I had been able to talk like that with Damien again. Bella and I were at breakfast when I received some post. "Who's it from?" she asked leaning in to look at the misshapen package. "My father." I said astounded. I opened the letter first. "Well, read it out loud so we can hear it." said Emily as she joined us. "Dear Simoriah, I send you this, as it was my mothers and you were to inherit it from your mother, however, your mother is no longer in possession of it, as she has filed for divorce. I know you dislike her very much, but law says you must live with your mother now. She'll have to get a job though, so you'll not have to put up with her that much. I do hope the dress fits, and I hope to see you soon. Your loving father." I folded the letter and put it back in it's envelope. "A dress, for you? Well, open it already!" said Bella looking at the package expectantly. I picked it up, "Do you think I should in here?" "Well of course! Why not, a dress, for you!" she laughed. I narrowed my eyes, "I do wear dresses you know, well, you would had you bothered to go to the dance." "Still on that are you?" said Dev as she came over to see what was going on. I rolled my eyes and tore open the paper around the dress and pulled it up, holding it to myself. "Wow, it's gorgeous!" exclaimed Emily. It was a long gown, made of a shimmery silver with a pale green trim and round copper clasps. It had a mock turtle collar and long thin sleeves that ended in a point over my hand. It was slim and slinky and the silver was so shimmery it appeared almost white. "Merlin, I wonder how much that's worth." Dev thought out loud. "God, it's got to be worth a fortune." answered Bella to no one particularly. "Do you think it fits?" asked Emily, being more sensible. "I don't know, it looks like it does, but where would I wear it anyway?" "Any where, no where I guess." she answered. "Come on, let's go try it on!" said Dev, pulling down to the dungeons since they were closer.

I stepped out of the bathroom. "Does it fit? Turn around and let us see!" ordered Bella. I turned around obediently "Does it look alright? It feels alright, but so do jeans." "Yeah, you look great! You're gonna let me borrow it sometime right?" "Yeah, sure, you just have to take care of it though." "Well duh, come on, lets go down stairs and show everyone else." "There is no one else… is there?" "The boys." "Do we want to show them?" "Yes, you look sweet!" "That's what I'm afraid of." I said to nobody, as they weren't listening anymore as they pulled me to the common room. Draco, his goonies, James, Blaise, Harry, Ron, and Damien were all sitting on the couches around a very stressed game of wizards chess when we walked in. "See Dev, we shouldn't bother them." I said turning around to go back down stairs. Emily caught me around the waist and tried to pull me back up, causing enough commotion to just get the boys attention. "Do you mind not being so noisy? We're trying to play chess here." said Harry. "Oh shut up Harry. Trazy, get over here." commanded Dev. I turned slowly back around, knowing I couldn't win this time and trudged with my head down back to her side closer to the boys. "What do you boys think of Trazy's new dress?" asked Emily, elbowing me to get me to straighten my back. I sighed and did what she wanted. "How are we supposed to answer that?" asked Blaise. "I donno, try truthfully, we need a guys' opinion." answered Bella. "Yes, but when a girl asks a guy how a girl looks, it usually it's that simple for us guys to answer, because no matter what we say you'll probably end up yelling at us." "What?" asked Dev. "For instance," answered Draco, "If I say she looks bad you'll kick my ass, but also, if I say she looks good, you are also likely to kick my ass."

"Can I go now?" I moaned. "No, they haven't answered yet." "I don't care. I look like…like…" I faltered. "You look like _a girl_ for once in your life. and if I'm going to borrow your dress occasionally I need to know by boys' standards if it looks alright." snapped Emily. Blaise, Ron, and Harry all snickered suddenly. "What's so funny?" asked Bella. "Well," answered Blaise still snickering slightly, "Ron here was saying that if any of you wanted to look as good as Traz does in that dress when you borrow it, you'll have to borrow her chest too." We turned to Dev, if we were to hit him it was up to her. "Can we beat the hell out of your boyfriend?" asked Emily. "You're a little late." she answered looking past us to where Blaise was laying on his back on the floor with a bloody nose thanks to Damien. "I didn't say it, Ron did!" Blaise whined. Ron was about to protest but was to late, as he joined the floor next to Blaise. Damien walked over and took me by the waist, turning me around to go back down to the dorms. "Where are you taking her? We haven't answered yet." said Draco. "None of your business, if you want some eye candy go buy some porn and I already told you, don't look at my girl or I'll kill you. Remember this time because I'm not saying it again. Buy the way, in case you had forgotten, your girlfriend's right there." answered Damien turning back toward the stairs, "Buy the way, if you girls want to know, the dress looks hot," he glanced back, "obviously." When we were alone on the stairs he asked me, "You don't mind that do you, back there?" "Not really, do what you want to them if you think they're looking to much." "I do. Where'd you get the dress?" "My father sent it to me. Do you really like it that much?" "Yeah, I like silver on you. Hey, when we go to Hogsmeade this weekend, would you wear it?" "Sure, I guess, I don't really know when it's appropriate to. I've only ever worn a nice dress one other time. That was the dance though." "Oh yeah, the purple dress, it was alright, but this one's much better. Expensive to I imagine, a family heirloom?" "Yes, my gran on my fathers' sides, not the blood traitor."

We were in the boys' dorm now. Damien let go of me and I sat down on the edge of one of the beds. He pushed a dresser in front of the door. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Not that." he said knowing what I thought he was doing, "It's to keep Draco out because you know he's going to try to come in in a while." "Oh, well in that case go ahead." "You know, as long as we're in here by our selves, we could do what you were thinking I was thinking." he said lying on the bed and pulling me down too. "No, not going to happen." "Awww, but we're closer than you and Draco ever were, right?" I shifted back a little, "Well, yes, I suppose, but I'm wearing a dress I just got from my father, and there are probably boys out in the hall right now." "Alright then, I'll wait." "But, you're right, and there were people close when Draco and I went at it." "Why are you telling me reasons we _should_ shag right now?" "I really have no idea." "Well, since the only problem now is that dress, why don't you take it off?" "Damien!" "No, see, I want you to yell my name a little louder, somewhat more out of breath, and also a bit more, hmm, undressed?" "Damien!" I said again but this time kicking him as he tried to go lower in the bed. "Ouch, fine. You said it was alright, pretty much." "Pretty much does not mean yes does it?" "No, but you asked Malfoy." "Stop using that against me, it's not fair. I already told you I wish I hadn't." "What does that mean?" yelled Draco from the other side of the door. "That's it, you're dead!" yelled Damien, jumping from the bed and to the door. He threw the dresser aside and ran down the hall after Draco and I ran after him, well, as well as I could in a dress. Dev stopped me on my way out of the commons into the hall, "What's going on?" "Draco was listening in on me and Damien." I answered running of again, following the noise of the crowd now following them as they ran. Suddenly Damien stopped, "Damn, I lost him!" I was still in the back of the crowd so I back tracked where the chase had gone. I stopped outside of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Looking to make sure I wasn't being followed, I stepped in.

Hearing the door open and shut, he looked up into the mirror, "Trazy! Does Damien know I'm in here?" he asked looking behind me. He relaxed when he saw Damien wasn't with me. "Why are you here?" "I don't appreciate your behavior either, Draco. I won't kill you for it, but don't forget, you're an Eltavare, your girl friends an Eltavare, and I'm not all to forgiving when it comes to boys hurting my friends. If you hurt Emily by trying to mess with me, I can kill you with out even having to be able to see you. You're marked Draco, if I want you hurt, all I have to do is say so. You basically belong to me." "I…I …yeah, okay." He bolted from the bathroom. "Ignorant moron." I muttered as I walked out of the bathroom. "Very nice, I guess you haven't lost your touch when you need it. and you thought you were weak." "Shut up Damien." "What did I do?" "Nothing, come on, I need to change clothe before I rip this dress." "Now there's an idea." We were by the room of requirement now. "Isn't that where we were interrupted last time?" "Damien don't you, damn it." I was to slow, he had me against the wall before I could even finish telling him not to. "Oh come on, you must be deprived by now." "That's not the point. Let me go." "But feel this cloth, it's so silky soft, I could just slip it right off." "If you do I'll scream and one of the professors is sure to hear it." "Fair enough, but what if I don't slip it off, I just do you with you still entirely in it, well, not entirely, I'll have to lift it quite a bit to…" I put my hand over his mouth to keep him from finishing that sentence.

I slowly removed my hand and said, "No way are we having animal like sex today, okay?" "Alright, but what about your idea about _wild_ animal like sex?" "Am I going to have to say no sex with you at all, and go to Hogsmeade with some one else?" He backed off at that, "No, but you started it, being all sexy with that dress, and then scaring Malfoy. Making him scream like a little girl." He suddenly grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in to a close kiss. When he finally let go and to a breath I just walked off with out saying a word. "Awww, come on, you didn't say anything about kisses. Please don't blow me off for some other guy, please! Trazy, don't be mad at me. I wouldn't do anything you said not to do, you know that. He finally caught me in the door way to the great hall which was filling for lunch. I turned to him, with a sad look on his face, "Kiss me." I commanded. "What? You mean right here? I thought you were mad at me for snogging you a second ago?" "Yes, right here, and hold me against the wall like you did before too." "Really? Well, alright, I guess." He grabbed me and pressed me hard between the wall and himself and kissed me passionately now that he was allowed to. When he let me down he grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the Slytherin girls' dorms. "Damien, I let you kiss me not anything else." "I know, Merlin you always think the worst of me don't you? We're down here so you can change into some pants, not so I can get in them. Here they are, now change so we can go eat." he said pushing me towards the bathroom.

I changed and we ate. As soon as I was done eating he pulled me away again. We went up to the library to talk and so he could do my potions homework. "So," he started the conversation as he took out his potions book and began my homework, "Does this mean I can snog you when ever I feel the urge, or was that a one time thing, just to see if I would do it in front of all those people?" "You can when ever you like in moderacy. As in when it's appropriate to where we are and who's there. Understand?" "Sure, is now okay? I mean nobody's here but Longbottom, and I am doing your homework." "Now is fine I suppose." He kissed me as he wished and so began to work more diligently on my homework. I leaned over the table to watch what he was scrawling on my paper, "Why do they call it homework if we don't take it home?" "What?" he asked sitting up straight and blinking. "Why do they call it homework?" "I really have no idea, is it that important?" "No, not really important, but then again, nothing important seems all that important." "Shut up." He ordered me with another kiss to soften the fact that he had just told me to shut up. I looked around the library at the millions of books. "What's your favorite book?" I asked him, again leaning over the table annoyingly. "You're not going to let me finish this are you?" "Why do you care, it's not your after-class-but-not-at-home-work. Besides, I'm bored." I drawled. "Well then I might as well put this away, since I'm not going to get anymore done while you're bored." He rolled the parchment and put it in his book. "What about your favorite book, I asked you what it is." I asked again leaning over the back of my chair. "Don't do that, it emphasizes your, um…" "Breast?" I helped him, straightening my back. "Uh, yeah, any way, my favorite book…hmmm, well I guess it'd be the Lord of the Rings series. and yours is?" "Well yours is a little lame, I read them, they're way to long. Mine is the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy series." "and that's not long?" "I plead the fifth, um, forty-two?" "God you're in a weird mood, aren't you?" "No, the weird mood is in me, retard." "Oh shut up. I believe you've lost your mind again." "Do you know how ridiculously you talk, a-gain, are-ent instead of aren't, very odd." "What about the way you talk, vury instead of v-air-e? Besides, what does how I pronounce my words have to do with anything?" "Absolutely nothing at all, just thought I might point it out. Let's go wonder the halls."

He had no choice as I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hall with me. "Why are we wondering the hall instead of doing your homework?" "I don't have homework." "Your not-in-class-but-not-at-home-work?" "Because I was bored, did you hear that?" "That clanking, yes, it came from down there, but you're not going to go to it…" he didn't bother finishing his sentence as I had already started walking to it. "Trazy, it's none of our business." he said catching up to me. "So, I want to know what it was. It came from the room of requirement." I stopped in front of the room; who ever was in there was still in there. I sat down in front of the door and pulled Damien down to sit as well. "Why are we doing this again?" I laughed at him, "A-gain, because I'm bored and this gives me something to do." "Why must you make fun of the way I talk?" "Because it's cute, a-gain." I laughed a-gain. The door to the room opened and a rather shocked to see us, drunk Emily plopped out. While she was lying on the floor I got up and looked in the room. There were rum bottles and wine bottles everywhere. "My god Emily, how many of these did you actually drink?" She just hiccupped. Damien stepped over her and into the room, "She couldn't have drunk all of these, she'd have passed out long ago." "Right, what ev, want to have a drink?" "What, you have lost it, haven't you?" "No, it's all right here." I answered lifting one of the wine bottles. He took the bottle from my hand and put it in his bag with my not-home-work. "Just get her together and up to your dorm." "Fine, wingardium leviosia." I muttered flicking my wand in her direction. She floated behind us as we walked towards the tower. "Damien isn't any fun any more." "Hey look, I'm flying!" Emily responded.

                    

**Hogsmeade**

"Wake up! Merlin, Trazy you would sleep forever if they let you. Don't even lie back down. Get up now!" I opened my eyes blearily, "God, Damien, do you realize it's only six thirty?" I started to lie down again. "No, not happening. Get up and get dressed. Have you forgotten it's Hogsmeade weekend?" I opened my eyes again, "But so early in the morning?" "What time do you get up at at home?" "When ever I feel like it. My mum would probably like it better if I slept all day, just as long as I did all my chores at night. Where's my dress?" "Already in the bathroom waiting for you." I sat up and immediately fell back down again and closed my eyes, pulling the warm blankets around myself tighter. "Oh come on you baby, it's not that early." he said this and jumped on my bed. "Why do I have to get up if you can lay in bed?" I whined. "Hey, if you want to stay in bed here with me all day, I have no problem with it." He started to undo my hair from it's' braid and scoot in closer to me under the covers. "Fine, I'm up, Merlin you're a pain in the ass." I got up and went into the bathroom to change. When I came out he was still just lying in my bed. "Oh, I have to get up, but you can lie in bed, so fair." "Shut up." he retorted getting up. "Excuse me?" "I said shut up." he said coming over and kissing me, "Come on, time for breakfast now." "You mean other people are up already too?" I asked sarcastically. "No, no one is ever up until noon." "Really, I wake up at nine thirty." I smiled saccharinely at him. "I'm going to have to snog you again aren't I?" "Are you going to snog me every time you want me to shut up?" "Yes, other wise when I tell you to shut up you'll get upset with me, and that will mean no snogging period." "You could just not tell me to shut up." "Yes, but you need to shut up so badly." Again he kissed me to keep me from hitting him. "That won't always work you know." "I know, now let's go and eat breakfast so we can go buy you things, alright?" "You're so lucky you're useful." I warned him. Not heeding he asked, "Really, how am I useful, I thought I was just a bumbling idiot." "You are just a bumbling idiot, but you're good at potions and I'm not."

Our conversation continued as we went down to the great hall. "How do you do that?" "Do what?" "Wake up every morning and say 'I think today I shall torture the people who are already the only people who can stand me'." "I think of you and think that they must all be gits." "Oh, well, just so I'm always in your thoughts." "You're not, I usually am only thinking of myself." "Well, that is the second best thing to think of." "Second, did I hear you just say second? I believe I'm first best." "Oh, well, if _you_ believe it." "I think I'll go back to bed instead of going to Hogsmeade today." "Hmmm, no, I think you're going with me." "and why do you think that?" "Because I said so." "Since when do I listen to you?" "Since I said so." "Now you're really getting annoying." "Really, I couldn't tell, I mean, you usually seem annoyed." "I usually am, I'm going to go sit with Bella and Emily, go away and I'll meet you by the door after breakfast." I ordered him then went to the Gryffindor table. "Hey Traz, you're wearing your new dress to Hogsmeade?" asked Emily as I sat down. "Yeah, Damien asked me to." "Since when do you do what he says?" asked Bella. "I asked him the same thing, he said since he said so, git." "Yet, you like him, not making much sense." "So what, any way, James should hear from his father soon about the meeting. Have you seen the Eltavare practicing their spells?" "We haven't seen them, no, but they are practicing." "They practice the imperious curse on each other, stupidest bunch I've ever seen." said Ron as he and Harry joined us. "Yes, well, as long as they obey orders and are loyal." "They'd all jump off a cliff for you, I'm sure." said Harry putting his arm around Bella, "You're going to Hogsmeade then?" he asked, "You don't usually go." Bella answered for me, "Damien asked her to join him, remember?" "Oh yeah, he's going to buy you things." "Yeah, well, it's none of you guys' business any way." I finished eating ran to the tower and changed out of my new dress because I felt like being an ass and went to the door where Damien was already waiting for me.

                      

"So where are we going to go first?" I asked as we walked into the town. "I don't know I have to buy you something, so just look around." he answered. I blushed, with a strong feeling of affection towards him suddenly, feeling a little bad now because of making him buy me something. We went first on our way, to the Three Broomsticks. "You're not wearing your dress." "No, I'm not; I don't do what people tell me." He suddenly froze with a shocked look on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked looking where he was looking I saw a man standing in front of the bar. Damien swallowed hard, "That…that's my father." "What's your father doing here?" "I have no idea, hey, um, this is weird, mind calling me Jonathan instead of Damien he likes it better, and gets kinda mad when people call me my real name." "Okay, _Johnny_." I smirked as he flinched at being called that. He cautiously walked up to his father, "Dad? What are you doing here?" His father turned around "Just here to check on you, remember, you wrote to me and told me when your Hogsmeade trip was. I assume this is Ms. McKeen?" "Yes father, this is her." "Hmm, I thought she was a Gryffindor." "She is." He gritted through his teeth, obviously embarrassed at the way his father was making it apparent that he talked about me a lot. I cleared my throat, "Johnny," I smiled secretly as he cringed again, "Perhaps we can get around to shopping again?" "Uh, yes, of course!" he said jumping at the fact that his father had been stopped from saying anything further. Unfortunately for him, his father felt the need to speak again, "Well, at least she knows what she wants, not like that Parkinson girl."

Damien bent his head towards the ground in shame. "Parkinson? You went out with Parkinson?" I laughed at him. "It's embarrassing enough without you laughing your ass off at me for it." he muttered. "Oh, but how could I resist, _Johnny_? I thought Draco was the only idiot who would go out with her." I laughed some more. "Actually, he only went out with her because she wouldn't stop following him." "Oh, pardon, and why did you go out with her, may I inquire?" He blushed ferociously, "'Caused she asked and I just didn't say no." "Oh, we have problems saying no? But I thought you were a virgin, but that means no ones asked…oh, I see." I teased him a little more than I should have. His father was still behind us listening with great interest so he leaned over and whispered where even I could barely hear, "You'll pay for that later." He pressed him self against me unnoticed by his father and I felt his arousal against my hip. "Thanks for the warning, I'm so scared." I whispered back at him, "Are you sure we won't unexpectedly run into your father then too?" I again teased more than necessary. I for some reason was feeling no love towards him what so ever. We finished the rest of the day this way, his father being embarrassing and me teasing him more than needed. After his father departed I eased up a bit and he relaxed some, but there was still a bit of tension.

"What am I buying you?" he asked a little harshly. "Nothing." I answered barely paying attention but still realizing what was being said. "What do you mean 'nothing'? That was the deal. You come with me, I buy you something. You came and I haven't yet bought you anything. What do you want?" I sighed, realizing I was going to have to pay attention, "That was when we still liked each other. Don't you feel it? Today we drifted apart. To be honest, as far as a relationship goes, at the moment, I'd rather be with Potter, which frankly, is disturbing." "Yeah, I guess I felt it too, but I was kinda hoping it was just an off day." "Well, 'friad to say, _Johnny, _it was an on day, or whatever." "Would you stop calling me Johnny now?" "No, it's funny when you flinch. Question, about what you said earlier, about making me pay later, we still gonna do that?" "If you're still willing, hell yeah." "Come on then." I grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the castle, "I'm already on, I want to get off, now." He stopped me and started pulling me towards the Shrieking Shack, "No one will come in here, and it's almost dark anyway so no one will be worrying about us." The front was locked, but he easily jimmied open the back door. He led me up stairs to what was once a bedroom. "I'm not touching that bed, it's disgusting." I announced as he advanced towards it, "Fine then, we'll do it on the floor, I'm not waiting any longer!" he pushed me down and ripped my clothes of literally. I was going to make a smart remark about that, but like so many other times, I couldn't talk because my mouth was full of someone else's tongue.

He reached his climax almost as soon as he entered me, leaving me bored as he lay there tired. I collected my clothes and put the scraps back on, barely covered I said, "Little hint: before you go at it again, build up some stamina." He laughed slightly, "Thanks for the support." There was a slight cough from the closet of the room and Draco stepped out looking less pleased than Damien, but more than me. "Well, that looked thoroughly boring. You didn't even make her moan or gasp, much less scream." He dusted himself off and walked across the room. "Like to see you do better, besides, why were you watching us?" "I'm sure you would like to _watch_ us at it, and I can watch what I want to watch. Like hell you could do better than me ever. Get dressed and get off the floor, God, you could at least have some dignity." I watched them bicker, leaning against the wall with my clothes falling off. Still bored if they weren't going to fight it out physically, cleared my throat, "In case you two have entirely forgotten about me, I'm kinda over here, not even half dressed. I need to borrow some clothes so I can leave this stupid building and get back to Hogwarts." I sighed and tossed my hair annoyed at their stupidity. "You're a bit bitchy, probably brought on by bad sex. Are you in need of an orgasm?" asked Draco stepping over Damien and handing me his cloak. "I can't wear this, they'll think I had sex with you because it has the Slytherin symbol." He smirked, "Pick one of four then, deal with it, just tell them you didn't, go undressed, or have sex with me. I'm sure you know which one I'd prefer, go undressed." He raised his eyebrows at me suggestively. "I'd rather have sex with you, but if you insist, I'll deal with it, thanks." I slipped on the cloak, "Damien, get up. Malfoy's right, you may have no stamina, but you should at least have some dignity."

I stepped over him followed closely back a some what stunned Malfoy. I walked all the way back to the castle followed by an uncharacteristically silent Draco, and a few feet behind him Damien still only half dressed. When we entered the boys went for the dungeons. "Draco, you have to come with me to get your cloak back after I get properly dressed." He and Damien glanced at each other. Damien shrugged and Draco turned and followed me up to the tower. Emily was in the library so the only look we got was from Bella and Harry in the common room. The boys raised eyebrows at each other. I grabbed a sleeping gown and went into the bathroom to change, deliberately leaving the door open partly, wondering what Draco was thinking after that little signal to Harry. Sure enough he paced the room outside casually looking into the bathroom to watch me; I hadn't started changing yet, but was watching him myself. He stopped pacing and sat down on the edge of the bed. I closed the door and changed. When I entered the bedroom again he immediately stood up. I made him fall over again by throwing his cloak at his face knocking him off balance. I smirked secretly at him sprawled across my bed legs apart, looking startled. He blinked at me and quickly got up and straightened his shirt and folded the cloak in his arms. I laughed at his girly-ness and pushed him towards the door before I got anymore bad ideas about my friends' guy. He turned around in the doorway, "That's it? You say you'd rather have sex with me then tell people you didn't, and then you call me to your room, and nothing?" "I don't encourage cheating." "But would you, if she wasn't your friend?" the look in his eyes was of pathetic sorrow. "Yes, if she wasn't my friend, I might be a _little friendlier_ to you, but she I, so I'm not. Now get out." I kissed him lightly on the lips, "Don't tell anybody." He again had a shocked expression on his face and shook his head indicating he wouldn't tell anyone. He lifted a hand to his lips, moved it to the back of my head and pulled our faces together in another, harder, kiss. Then he turned and left.

**Dirty Secrets **

What had happened? Last night had been so odd, I had horrible sex with Damien, and then Draco had most definitely been coming on to me, seriously. Or, I think he was, something like that, he had implied he wanted sex, yet, that kiss was not as lustful as his kisses had been before. I hadn't been able to fall asleep last night, even long after Robin-Hood had. All well, I thought, potions starts in two minutes and I had better things to think about that Malfoy. I jumped when Snape slammed into the room yelling at us to open our text books. I looked around at everyone, Snape hated us all. I had seen him in Harry, Ron, and Draco's class; he adored Draco above all living things. I'd have to ask Emily about that. Oh my god, does she know about me and him kissing? Wait, what about him, did they break up or something? I jumped again as Bella came over since Snape had told us to get partners, damn Draco for distracting me. "What's eating you?" asked Bella after setting up her cauldron. "Hmm, that obviously I'm not paying attention? Can't talk about it, stuff happened after Hogsmeade last night. Do know what's going on with Draco and Emily?" "As far as I know they're still going out and on good terms and everything. Did what ever happened last night have to do with one of them?" "Maybe." She smiled, "You had sex with Damien didn't you? Draco found out and something happened with you and him, something bad I think since you're all worked up about it." "Yeah, it is bad, he actually kissed me." "Oh," she started adding the cat tongues as I finished slicing them, "so it was a good thing." "No, he and Emily are together, we already tried it and it didn't happen." "Yeah, but you two still seem to get around to each other around the complications of boyfriends or girlfriends, besides, I was going out with him last year, you are the only girl I know about that he didn't cheat on, as far as I know. That's got to mean something." "Yeah, it means the potion just turned a nasty shade of hot pink instead of purple because I didn't properly crush the beetle larvae." I said, leaning over to stop the bubbling mistake to refrain from getting on anything. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, for lack of care." Grease-head said upon spotting my mess.

The rest of the day went fairly well, it was two weeks from the end of the school year, one away from when we would meet Voldemort at midnight. The room of requirement now contained a closet of black hooded robes, all though, so as not to be strictly death-eater robes, had a small silver dove crest on the bottom edge, my family's symbol. We met the next night to discuss how well each Eltavare could use the spells, we had thirty of us, but only twenty could come. Of us James and I had decided that our list would be as followed until we knew how the others faired. We would both be coming, followed obviously by Harry, Bella, Blaise, Dev, Damien, Draco, Emily, Crabbe, and Goyle. These were the most crucial death-eaters children who would at least keep them from killing us immediately and the Eltavare who knew sectum sempra. After testing the others we got three more Gryffindors, four more Ravenclaws, and four more Slytherins. After fitting the robes to fit their new owners, we left for our house dorms. I collapsed upon my bed immediately as I entered the room, still puzzled and a bit upset because of Draco, pissed at Snape, and thoroughly annoyed with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum – Crabbe and Goyle. "It's a dirty habit to wear your day clothes to bed." Emily pointed out. I didn't feel much like arguing with her so I just turned my head to stare out the window and wait for Robin. "Traz, are you okay? You didn't try to justify your actions like usual." asked Emily, taking a step towards me. "I think a better question for her would be 'do you feel okay Traz, you're glowing'." added Bella. I sat up slightly, "What do you mean I'm glowing?" she raised her eyebrows at me, then blew out the candle lighting the room. Sure enough, a slight glow was coming form my skin laminating the room.

I shot out of the bed, "What the bloody fuck! I've never fucking _glowed_ before, what the hell is going on?" we all looked at the door to the room, which was now being beaten upon. Bella instantly put every locking charm on the door she knew and a few charms to make such the door didn't break. Emily and I did the same, what ever was happening, a lot of people wanted in this room badly. There was now a tapping at the window; it was Draco. Emily opened the window, but he didn't so much as look at her. He put his broom against the wall next to the window, and sat on the bed next to mine, my heart skipped a beat, and I suddenly wished we were alone, "Wondering why you're glowing, McKeen?" he asked. "Well, actually, now I'm wondering why _we_ are glowing, why there are about fifty people trying to break down my door, and why you decided to fly to our window to ask me such a bloody obvious question." My hands were now clenched in fists at my sides. "Calm down, that makes it worse, for both of us." he was instantly proven right by the increased glow of my skin, followed by one in his. I noted how oddly he had said both of us. "Pray tell then Malfoy, why the fuck are we glowing like bleeding fucking fairies?" He sighed at my fowl mouth, "Fine, McKeen, it's because we're Veela, bleeding fucking _Veela_, not fairies. Veela glow when overly emotional, causing humans around them to get, um, uncontrollably horny, for lack of a better phrase, hence the horde at your door." I sat down on my bed, unclenching my fists slightly, "Then why has this never happened before? It's been pointed out numerous times that I'm very overly emotional, very few people have wanted to have sex with me for it." His skin got brighter and from what I could tell he was blushing at that remark, "Of course not, Veela aren't supposed to until the age of twenty, but because of our human, we hit early, this is kind of like puberty for us, we'll get claws, you might get wings, boys don't get wings, we'll both get taller and lighter, more coordinated, and, hmm, more _developed_." Now I knew when his glow became brighter and pinker that he was blushing. "Malfoy, you're blushing, and how the fuck am I supposed to get rid of the frisky ones outside?" He blushed some more, "Of course I damn well blushing, I keep having to talk about sex and as part human, the glowing affects me too, even more so, as I'm also part Veela, in case you didn't notice, you're not half as pale as usual either."

I looked at myself and realized I was blushing, all well, wait, "Hey, so you _knew_ I was a Veela?" "Yeah." "and you obviously knew you were a Veela, and knew a lot about Veelas?" "Yes…" "So you knew Veelas could bond?" "Yes…" I knew this would be a problem but I couldn't help it, "So you bloody fucking knew if we had sex we could bond! You knew when we had sex we could have bonded! You lucky fucking little bastard so damned lucky we didn't bond or I'd have lived in withdraw and killed your sorry ass!" I yelled standing up and re-clenching my fists, causing me to glow brighter. "Don't do that damn it! Control yourself for Merlins' sake, if you don't not only will they eventually break the bloody door down, but I'll end up jumping you and your stupidity!" I calmed down slightly taken aback by him yelling at me, the door hammering got louder and the girls went to work with it, Emily turning away reluctantly. I sunk back on to my bed, and he sat back down as well. "Sorry, and no, at the time I hadn't realized you were a Veela. Just the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Also, part Veelas can only bond through pregnancy. Not just through sex." "Oh…Draco?" "Yes?" "You said I was the most beautiful girl you _have _seen, not the most beautiful girl you _had _seen, like someone would have thought." He looked over at where Emily was watching the door. "She can't hear us, not over there, not over the noise." I said knowing what he was thinking, "Draco, what happened after Hogsmeade?" He looked back at me looking said, "You had sex with Damien." "I broke up with Damien, but we had sex anyway, it was bad, you'd been watching, you laughed your arse of at him, was suggestive towards me, and then kissed me like I've never been kissed, you acted lustful, but that kiss had no lust in it, when you kissed me, you, you, I don't know, but it was more like you liked _me _and not my body. What's going on with us? Bella says I'm the only girl you didn't cheat on, and that it means something, but, we never really went out, so even if you had messed around, you couldn't have gotten in trouble for it. and why does Snape love you and hate everyone else?" "Snape is my godfather, I don't know what's going on with us, I think, never mind, it doesn't matter, I'm not coming back to Hogwarts next year, my father wishes I stay at home with him and learn something _useful_. Apparently school doesn't count. and yeah, Bella's right, I've always cheated until you, and after you, apparently I was to start cheating again. I don't know, I just didn't need to cheat on you. You were smart, funny, powerful, beautiful, strong, demanding, giving, just as lonely as me for all the years before we met, you were…almost perfect, like before, when I said the sky reminds me of you, so perfect, but it's not at all."

His spikes (bracelets with metal spikes in them) had fallen a bit and his wrists had red gashes on them, "Draco," I said in a whispery sweet cry voice and reached out to touch the gashes, "You shouldn't do that to yourself. It's horrible to do." I looked back into his eyes his skin was glowing brightly again. "I know, and so are you." I gasped as he stood up pulling me up into another passionate but not lustful kiss. His spikes dug into my skin and his mesh sleeves go caught on the buttons of my sleeves, and Emily was right there, but he didn't stop until the pounding on the door slowly faded away. Since the pounding had faded away Bella and Emily turned around, seeing us kissing. Emily screamed and Draco stopped kissing me and moved back a bit, but didn't actually let me go. He turned to her with an excuse obvious in his eye, "Physical contact is needed to stop the energy from pulsing off our bodies and to those of other peoples. We had to snog a bit." "There was no tongue though, right?" she asked him, I twitched slightly as he lied. "No, barely even touched each others lips really, I told you, me and Trazy aren't together anymore. I have to go now." He left the room through the door. The girls changed and went to bed, but I just collapsed back on to the bed in my bad habit of still wearing day clothes. Great, I thought, I thought I was done with puberty. The girls dozed off in a minute, and I was about to fall asleep, but then I noticed Malfoys broom. "Damn, can't even remember his own broom, bloody git." I said getting up and grabbing his broom to take to him, I didn't have to go far.

"What are you still doing in here?" I asked him as he looked up and stopped pacing the Gryffindor common room. "I stopped to talk to Potter who was in here for a moment, I was about to leave, when I remembered my broom, which you have, I was currently wondering whether it was still safe to go up there and get it back or just to wait 'til morning." "In that case, here." I tossed his broom at him, he caught it one handedly, "You're lucky you didn't break it." "You would have been the one who broke it if you didn't catch it. Why did you lie?" "What, when did I lie?" "When Emily asked you if," I suddenly couldn't say it, "um, with, the tongue question, you lied." "I don't lie." "But you had your tongue clearly in my mouth, and another thing, how did you really find out I was a Veela?" "I…" he faltered, I would have usually pointed that out, but then I knew he wouldn't tell me, and I wanted to know. He started again, "I knew I had heard your last name before, so I sent a post to my father asking him about it. He knew your father, Derek McKeen in school, and knew about his family line. I had never heard about you though, so when I had met you, I assumed you weren't a pure-blood, but apparently the reason I never heard of your family line except for maybe once, was that after graduation from Hogwarts, your father disappeared completely. My father told me that your father had probably found out about your mother having Salazar's' blood, and wanted to have a child with her so his child would be the Slytherin heir. According to my father, he talked a lot about having the most powerful child of all of him, my father, Potter, Black, Zabini, and Severus, the most powerful wizards of their year. Except Riddle, but they were hoping he wouldn't have children, either because they were against him, or in my fathers case, he didn't want to have to baby-sit. So, there you go, I talked to my father about it, and I didn't lie."

"What would you call it then? It sure wasn't the truth." "McKeen, do not accuse me of lying." "I'm not, I'm pointing out that you were lying." "If it weren't for this mark on my shoulders, you would be a thousand tiny shreds, McKeen." I noticed Bella in the room for the first time, "That, and the fact that you still like her." She added, cocking her head at him, throwing him into a frenzy. "I AM GOING OUT WITH EMILY, I DO NOT LIKE THIS FILTHY, FILTHY, WHATEVER THE HELL SHE IS!" he turned and stormed from the room. I stood there, always shocked when Malfoy yelled for some reason. "Faltered though on the insult, didn't he?" Bella added, smiling mischievously at me. She turned around to go back to bed. "You know you can always keep your mouth _shut_ next time, woman." I grumbled. She laughed at me, "Just don't be mad at him forever like I know you'll try to do." "I can be mad at who ever I want, for as long as I want." We both climbed back in bed and I fell asleep immediately, warm in Robin's calming arms. Unfortunately, he couldn't calm me tomorrow when I would get pissed at Draco again.

I was pissed, obviously. I gave everyone bad looks and wouldn't talk to anyone. I skipped potions and Herbology, only coming down for lunch and after classes. Dirty rotten fucking liar. I didn't care if he was an Eltavare; I never wanted to see another Malfoy again. Emily was my partner in transfiguration. We were practicing turning each other in to rats, both of us doing extraordinarily great at turning the other into a rat. Damn mudblood, in my way. Wait, this is my friend, one of my best friends. Damn, I can't be mad at her for not catching his lie. I wasn't paying very good attention now, and when I changed her back, she still had a tail. We both yelped at the sight of her standing there with a huge tail jutting from her arse. After the shock, I laughed and changed it back, but at least it had gotten my mind off Draco for a little while. Stupid pasty bastard, god, I needed to get away from here. We were luckily meeting Voldemort in just two days. That would be lovely, just simply lovely. I decided I would practice my spells; the room of requirement was in use right now, I new of a secret party, not my thing though. Still wanting to practice, I stepped into an empty classroom. After practicing for a while, I looked at the clock, realizing it was ten o'clock, I knew I'd be in shit if anyone found out I was out after hours. I stepped towards the door, and immediately had to step back as the door opened right before I touched it.

I gasped and hid behind a tapestry on the wall as I saw Harry come in pulling Dracos' hand. "Harry, please, not here. We can go to my dorm if yours has people, just not where anyone could walk in at any moment." "No, we will have fun now, while there is still alcohol in our systems and there is less chance of us remembering. Besides, you don't want to miss your chance do you?" Draco smiled coyly, "No I wouldn't." Harry smiled back and pushed Draco against the wall. They began making out, I could only see a little through a hole in the tapestry, but was amazed as I had never seen guys at it before. Not realizing it, my breath hitched up. Draco now had Harry bent over the edge of a desk. God, I will never sit there again, was my first thought, shortly followed by, oh yes you will and you know it. Then suddenly Harry was thrown against the wall right next to me in a lip lock. I scooted over slightly, not wanting to disturb them and be caught. I now had a close up view as well, of their scratched and bruised faces wrestling tongues. Suddenly Harry pushed Draco away. "What is it I wasn't done with you?" Draco said. To which Harry answered, "I heard a noise, like breathing and then moving, behind the tapestry." Draco looked at him like he was crazy, "I didn't hear anything, can we finish?" he pouted. "No, someone's in here." He pushed Draco further away and slipped some pants on, throwing Draco his pants. After Draco got his on Harry threw back the tapestry, "Trazy!" "Hi?" I smiled weakly and gave a little wave, "Didn't know you two were in here, I was just you know, hanging out behind the décor." "You've been in here since before we started." "No shit Sherlock, if I had walked in you would have noticed." I brushed my messed up hair back and looked at Draco for the first time since I had been discovered, he had an evil glint growing in his eye.

"So since you're here, Traz…you wanna, hmm, join us?" he put his arm over my shoulder and a shiver ran up my spine. "Umm, no, actually, I don't, this is slightly disturbing." "Oh, so you're one of those girls who don't like guy-on-guy action? Never would have guessed by the way you've got this stupid smile on your face, messy hair, and your breath is rather fast." "Oh, well, actually it was sexy; I just wasn't looking for porn when I came in here. I was actually practicing spells." "Oh, you don't have to make excuses for us, we should be making them for you, unless you want to…you know join us." I looked away from the floor to Draco and Harry, they were both so sexy right now, covered in a thin layer of sweat and Draco's hair was messy for once. "Well, I, I, I don't know about it. I mean, with you guys, I would like some, but you guys?" Harry pushed me against the wall and shut me up by putting his tongue halfway down my throat. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Draco is in heat, you know, you guy's Veela thing. You don't have to have it all the way with him, as for me, I'm going to go to bed so when I wake up Ron can inform me I got drunk tonight and I won't remember having to _help_ Malfoy. You how ever, will stay here, and make out with him 'til he passes out in about twenty minutes." and with that Harry left. Draco tipped his head to the side, "So are you staying or not?" he asked, starting to lightly glow. As he began to glow my skin began to heat up from underneath. "Um, no, actually, I don't think that's such a good idea, I don't want to go that far, not with you, not again. and with both our skin glowing, there's just a slight chance I won't be able to control myself. You know that." He stuck out his bottom lip, "Awww, but I _need_ you, please?" "No!" I turned and left the room franticly.

I knew he wasn't following me but I kept running anyway because something inside me was chasing me. God I can't wait until summer, I need out of here. I collapsed once I got to my room and pulled a bottle of butter-beer out of my night stand and guzzled it. Ahh, so much better now all I needed was a boy wearing nothing but a slip-knot jacket and everything would be perfect. I passed out finally and was haunted in my dreams. I woke up panting; sure I was locked in a box. I heard a clicking noise by my window and sat up. Realizing for the first time that I hadn't been visited by Robin-Hood that night. I grabbed my wand and locked the door. Standing out of bed and still fully dressed I checked on Bella and Emily. They were fine, however Bella's cuts were glowing faintly telling me she was dreaming and Emily was surely safe for her steady breathing. My heart still raced; maybe I was what was wrong. I grabbed my cloak and went to the window. It took an hour to climb down the wall (a lot of which was me falling), but finally I reached the ground and started towards Hogsmeade.


End file.
